Evolution
by PinkPenguin18
Summary: ** SPOILERS! ** Picking up the story in the Torrent Forest. An unexpected aftermath of the fight leaves Lloyd with the mission to save his own life, as well as those he loves. What follows is a story of discovery, hope and above all, redemption.
1. Duel

**A/N First Symphonia fic! This has been tough to write, I just hope its not too AU and people arent too OOC. Please stick with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS. If I did, Kratos would be playable in the second game... :(**

* * *

Lloyd could feel his heart beat in his ears, his knees beginning to shake from fatigue. Springing backwards he managed to avoid the bolt of lightning that followed an attacking surge by his enemy.

His enemy? His father.

They had been fighting for what felt like forever in the small dank clearing in the forest. Evenly matched, Lloyd felt he had the measure of his opponent, and could anticipate most of his moves. However, as the fight progressed, Kratos seemed to land more of his attacks, and Lloyd began to falter.

After narrowly avoiding the lighting strike, Lloyd crouched and planted his left fist, sword in hand, on the floor. He glanced up through his drooping hair into the eyes of his father and gritted his teeth.

_It's time to end this. Or I wont last much longer._

Taking a deep breath, Lloyd powered himself forward for one final attack. He noticed a small smirk appear on the face of Kratos, who prepared himself for the attack.

_'Clarity of thought', that is what he always said to me. 'Clarity of thought'. Don't just swing your swords around._

Lloyd surged forward and locked Kratos in a quick combination of strikes, some clumsily blocked by the Seraph. Lloyd leapt into the air and readied himself to sweep down on Kratos. Sensing Lloyd's next move, Kratos swung upwards with his sword, sending Lloyd flying over his shoulder and crashing to the ground some 10 metres behind.

Lloyd landed badly and cursed for leaving himself wide open, his back aching slightly. However, he had no time to ponder, as he was forced to leap back to face a barrage of attacks from his former mentor. Lloyd's arms were swinging wildly, trying to block every advancement, before his defenses failed and he was forced stumbling backwards by Kratos's spinning attack, Light Spear.

Kratos didnt relent and moved to deal the final blow to Lloyd and end the fight. Lloyd had only one option, to plant both feet, cross his arms in front of him, and defend himself as he was taught so long ago at Triet ruins. The teenager closed his eyes as he braced himself for the attack which sliced across his arms and sent him hurtling into a tree outlining the edge of the clearing.

A searing pain shot through Lloyd's left hand and up his arm, into his shoulders. He bit his lip to avoid crying out and attempted to pick up his swords, although his injured arm failed to respond properly, so he let it hang limply at his side. Brushing his legs down with his right hand and picking up his sword, he readied himself for another onslaught from his father.

'Lloyd...' Kratos murmured from the other end of the clearing. The older man stood in silence for a few seconds, before letting his sword and shield clatter to the floor. He turned to face the stone slab behind him and held his arms out.

'Kratos!' Lloyd cried, trying to move towards his father, ignoring the pain in his arm, 'Kratos, don't do it!'

It was too late. Lloyd watched as the mana faded from his father into the stone slab before him. Kratos slumped but was caught by Yuan.

'He's alive. I gave him some of my mana.'

* * *

Lloyd couldn't sleep.

He lay on his back on that oh-so-familiar wooden floor back at his dad's house in Iselia, listening to the loud breaths of Genis and Zelos who were asleep around his room, Zelos tucked up like a baby in the bed Lloyd had grown up with. He should have been tired after the afternoon's events, but he couldn't shake the niggling feeling that was radiating from his left hand.

Raine had healed his injuries after the battle, Lloyd's shoulder felt right as rain, and nobody thought that the source of his problem came from further down his arm. However, the fight with Origin proceeded, and Lloyd managed as best he could, thanking the goddess that everytime he lost control of his left hand or dropped his sword, nobody noticed. But the tingling, sickening pain increased as the day progressed, weakening the strength of his fingers.

Lloyd sat up slowly in the dark, wincing slightly at the creak made by the floorboard he was lying on. Taking a deep breath, he decided to do what he should have done when he returned home. Squinting through the darkness, Lloyd removed the glove over his left hand, taking care not to cry out when a shooting pain up his arm into his shoulder startled him. He dropped the glove and stared at the back of his left hand. He confirmed what he had known from the moment Kratos's sword had struck his hand.

His key crest had been sliced off.

A thousand questions swam round Lloyd's head. Could he fix this himself? Was it the same as any other key crest?

Although he knew the answer was no; his dad, Dirk, had made this special key crest upon request by his mother. Anna had traveled with Kratos and met up with Dirk alone, providing him with the materials needed to make it. Did Kratos know? Nobody was sure. All that Lloyd is certain of is that Dirk never managed to deliver it to his mother, and gave it to Lloyd to use instead.

Too many questions. Not enough answers. Lloyd began to panic as he stared at his hand. His exphere looked so foreign to him without his key crest and his worry exacerbated the physical pain he felt through his fingers. In the panic, Lloyd stuffed his glove back over his fingers, trying to ignore it.

_Calm, Lloyd...calm. You need to think about this carefully. It's no use getting yourself worked up._

As quietly as he could, Lloyd tip-toed over to the glass-less window leading to the balcony. Realising it would be quieter than trying to step over his sleeping friend to the door, he lifted himself out of the window and onto the wood outside. Stopping for a second, ensuring that he could hear no voices from the room downstairs, where Regal, Presea, Sheena, Collette, Raine and Dirk lay asleep, Lloyd lowered himself to the floor by Noishe's pen, dropping silently like he used to do as a child when he felt like running away.

Remaining crouched, he looked as thoroughly as he could around the front yard, fastening his swords around his waist in the process. Lloyd remembered Kratos saying that he wanted to be alone for a while, and him disappearing off to the woods. The teenager was just ensuring he hadnt returned.

Sat in front of his mother's grave, Lloyd began to think more clearly about the situation.

_Am I overreacting? How different can an Angelus Exphere be? That is a silly question, I have always been told it is different, but how do I find out how to sort this? Can I tell the others? No way, Collette would freak. I'll go myself. I should be able to get away quietly enough with a Rhiehard. They won't notice I'm gone 'till the morning._

'Lloyd...'

Lloyd jumped at the sound behind him, and did not turn to the familiar voice as he heard footsteps bring the voice closer.

'You really should be resting.' Kratos said, voice as monotonous as always. He stood behind his son, folding his arms.

'I'm just not tired that's all.' Lloyd replied, turning his head over his shoulder and flashing a small, fake smile at Kratos. He absent mindedly forced both of his hands under his legs so he was sat on them. He didnt want Kratos to see his Exphere.

Silently, Kratos sat down alongside Lloyd and the two stared in silence at the stone in front of them. They had not talked properly since the fight earlier, although the events seemed too surreal in Lloyds mind for him to have any desire to do so. Kratos had other ideas, though.

'I was very proud of you today, Lloyd.' Kratos said, not taking his eyes off the gravestone, 'your strength has grown considerably and you have surpassed many of those you seek to destroy.'

'I still couldn't beat you, though.' Lloyd said, turning to his father. Sitting on his hand was not helping relieve his pain, and he fidgeted slightly, 'I overused the same manouver, and you spotted it in the end. I'm talking about Rising Falcon.' Lloyd finished, in response to the confused looks in Kratos's eyes.

'So that's what it was called...'

'Zelos named it.' Lloyd said defensively, 'I had been practising it, and Zelos said it needed a 'cool name'. So he suggested Rising Falcon.'

Lloyd saw a small twitch of a smile appear on his father's face, but the discomfort of his Exphere was causing him to shiver.

'S-Stupid, dumbass Ch-Chosen.' He mumbled, teeth chattering.

'Are you cold?' Kratos asked, 'You should have at least put a jacket on to come out here this time of night.'

'I'm okay,' Lloyd replied, 'I shouldn't have come out here in just a vest, I know. It's probably just that I'm tired.'

Kratos looked at him quizzically as Lloyd faked another smile, avoidining eye contact. With every moment, Lloyd was feeling more and more guilty about not telling his father what was really on his mind.

'It's time I went back upstairs...'

'Do you want me to sneak you in?'

'No, it's okay,' Lloyd replied, pulling himself to his feet. 'I can climb through the window. Where's Noishe?'

Lloyd whistled, but his 'dog' didnt' come. He headed round to the front of the house and whistled again to no avail. Kratos followed, placing a cold hand on the back of his neck and held up his hand to stop him from whistling.

'He's not a dog,' Kratos said quietly, 'so you can't call him like one. You have to whistle like this.'

Kratos let out a low rumbling noise that sounded like a whistle and a hum simultaneously, almost like the sound a bullfrog would make. Through the trees outside, the house, Noishe came bundling towards his two favourite people. Kratos petted him silently.

'Thinking about it, it was always strange that Noishe got on so well with you when we first met.' Lloyd mused. Kratos smiled as Lloyd led Noise over to near his pen, climbed up onto his back and clambered up to the balcony. It was more difficult than he had anticipated, but Lloyd managed to pull himself up.

'Are you sure everything is OK, Lloyd?' Kratos asked, noticing the difficultly his son had in climbing to the balcony, 'It's not like you to be up this late.'

'...Goodnight Kratos.' Lloyd said, with a brief nod. Kratos looked puzzled but shook off his confusion as he led Noishe back to his pen and entered the house through the front door, taking a seat on the floor in the corner of the room, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

Lloyd closed his eyes briefly when he had climbed through the window. Truth was, the fatigue was catching up with him, but he figured Kratos would be on his back if he did nothing until morning. It was time to go.

Glancing round the room, he confirmed both Genis and Zelos were sleeping soundly, Zelos was wrapped in Lloyd's duvet, clutching it with one hand, and sucking his other thumb. Trying to stiffle a laugh, Lloyd snuck over to a rucksack by the stairs and emptied it of everything that he didnt need. He then silently opened his draw and flung a white vest top and some brown combats into it. He pulled his red gloves off and chucked them on the floor, replacing them on his hands with some black ones. He took off his red boots, replacing them with some black ones, and pulled a black jacket on over his vest top. Leaving his trademark red outfit lying in a crumpled heap in the corner of the room, Lloyd fastened his swords around his waist, pulled the rucksack over his shoulder and climbed silently through the window.

Kratos always had trouble sleeping. It's not that it was completely impossible, but it took optimum conditions for him to drop off, and when he did, he would be haunted by nightmares. So Kratos was more content to just sit and rest his eyes, it seemed to do the job of renewing his strength, along with the further advantage of being able to keep his wits about him if he was in a dangerous situation, a skill he perfected when he was traveling with Lloyd and Anna.

Lloyd landed with a thud outside Noishe's pen, his swords rattling slightly. Cursing, he bolted off towards the darkness of the woods, crouching in the shadows. The sound alerted Kratos, but he saw nothing when he looked out of the window, and returned to rest in the corner of the room. When he was sure the coast was clear, Lloyd sped off in the direction of the Rhieards, unsure where he was going to go when he managed to comandeer one.

**A/N Please review, it will make my day! And I'm sorry that it doesn't follow the game too well, and my Exphere/Key Crest mechanics may be off, but I have written them for the purpose of the story!**


	2. Gone?

**

* * *

**

A/N Thanks for all the support I got for the first chapter guys! Also, thanks to Zelda's Fox 38 for pointing out I forgot Presea and Regal from the last chapter. -facepalm-

**Anyways, onwards with the second chapter!**

The sun was rising over the Triet desert when Lloyd touched down on the Rhieard. When he had finally managed to comandeer one without much use of his left hand, Lloyd was left stumped as to what options he had. Silently travelling the skies of Sylverant, he tried to recall everything he knew about the Angelus Project. All he had picked up from the journey was that his Exphere was particularly more powerful than the rest as it was designed for Lord Yggdrasill's use, and that his mother had acted as the host body for it until she died. He needed more concrete proof as to what the makeup of his Exphere was, but too many of the desian ranches had been obliterated by Raine, so he decided to place his luck with the Renegades and Yuan to have some information he could make use of.

Dropping off the Rhieard as silently as he could, he crept in the shadows towards the base. To Lloyd's surprise, there were no Renegades actually guarding the large doors of the base. To the left of the door was a small watchroom, where the dim light glowing from the windows signalled to the teenager that there were a handful of 'guards' supposedly keeping watch.

Creeping as quietly as he could, Lloyd made his way to the left side of the door, not far from the watchroom, and pressed himself up against the cold metal of the silo. Congratulating himself for not wearing his traditional red outfit, the young swordsman tiptoed his way around the silo to the front, next to the door. He could hear the sounds of talking in the watchroom, but breathed a sigh of relief as he realised none of those inhabiting it had heard any commotion from outside.

Lloyd took a deep breath and assessed the situation. The large blue doors can't just be left open to every Tom, Dick and Harry to walk through, surely. The only other method of entry that Lloyd saw was a small, circular air vent around 5 metres closer to the door, that was just about big enough for him to fit through. Crouching, Lloyd snuck his way over to the air vent, and used the tip of one of his swords to turn the screws surrounding the metal grating. After removing the last screw, the grating fell to the sandy ground with a clatter, causing Lloyd to back himself up against the metal once again, but breathe a sigh of relief when noone emerged from the watchroom.

Replacing his sword, Lloyd half-heartedly pulled himself into the air vent, taking note of the sign that lay beneath it; '_Rhieard launch exhaust tube'_

Lloyd cursed himself as the tight walls of the exhaust tube scraped against his injured arm, praying nobody decided to take a trip on a Rhieard this time in the morning. Trying to take his mind off the situation, he tried to recall the word Raine had taught him for someone who didnt like tight spaces. Lloyd had a problem with being stuffed in the stationary cupboard at school one day, and Raine had told him it was a phobia.

_Castro...Crastie...Josto...Blosto...Claustrophobia! Claustrophobia!_

Pleased with himself and delighted to see the end of the tube before him had no cover on it, Lloyd sped up his crawl slightly. As the size of the tube was lacking somewhat, he had to drop himself out of the tube at the other end head first. Putting his right hand out in front of him to slow his fall, Lloyd found himself in the Rhieard launch room he and his companions had escaped from before. Wiping the dust from his black jacket and black trousers, Lloyd was alerted to sounds from outside, and quickly opened the nearest door to hide himself.

He found himself in a rather familiar corridor, and had a quick scan left and right to see if the coast was clear. He knew that Yuan's office was not far down to the left, but he needed information on the Angelus Project rather than to talk to Yuan himself.

_Yuan has worked with Yggdrasill..._ Lloyd thought to himself_, so he should have information about the Angeuls Project on the Welgaia computer system._

Remembering how Raine got information from the Welgaia terminals, Lloyd went out in search of a similar computer system in the base. Some quick thinking got him round the patrolling guards and he found himself in a small control room, next door to Yuan's office. He sat on the small blue chair next to the terminals, shocked slightly as he realised he rembered how Raine had used the terminals, and began working his way through the meny sub-menus.

_Welgaia Terminals...Cruxis...Expheres...The Angelus Project..._

_Please input designated access password..._

'Shit...' Lloyd whispered. He racked his brains for a suitable password that he would know of. Trying a few out, he could feel desperation building up inside him. How on earth was he supposed to guess Yuan's password? Using his right hand to adjust the angle of his left elbow to make himself more comfortable, Lloyd thought of others that would be able to gain access to the files.

Kratos.

'Well this code shouldn't be too hard...' Lloyd told himself with a smile, as the input screen faded to the information files after he had inputted the word 'Anna' into the designated spot. He screwed up his face in digust as he scrolled down the mass of text. Half of the words Lloyd didn't even understand, but he ignored the large section at the top over the aims of the project and tried to understand the nitty gritty makeup of the Exphere. One particular sentence caught his eye...

_...Key Crest, which is forged from the rare rock Aionis, and..._

Lloyd was interrupted from his reading by the sound of the door behind him sliding open. He jumped up and turned to see 5 members of the Renegade guard standing before him.

'What the...' One of the guards stammered as Lloyd drew his sword, used to the fact that he would now have to learn how to only use one while his left hand was out of action. However, there were too many guards for Lloyd to cope with in his current situation and he begn to be overpowered.

'Aprehend him and take him to Lord Yuan.' One of the guards shouted as he struck Lloyd with a spell and sent him crashing to the floor.

'Yessir!'

Lloyd was breathing heavily and the shooting pains up his left arm into his shoulder had returned. Ego bruised, he was content to let the guards take him to Yuan who, Lloyd hoped, would tell him where he could find some Aionis ore.

Yuan winced as the sunlight shone in his eyes through the window. Truth be told, he felt like he had a cracking hangover without the fun night out. As soon as he was sure Kratos wasn't going to fall over and die on anyone the previous afternoon, he made his way back to the base and jumped straight on his bed for a rest. Afer losing so much mana to save his friend of 4000 years, he felt he deserved a rest. He was rudely woken from his daze by a rapping at the door and the call of 'Lord Yuan, sir!' coming from the other side. Trying to hold back the profanities, Yuan pulled himself off his bed and shuffled towards the door, adjusting his bed-hair as he went.

'What do you want?'

'Someone has broken into the base...sir,' said the guard, faltering slightly at the glare he got from Yuan as the door was opened, 'he was trying to access the Welgaia information banks when we found him. He won't give his name.'

Yuan sighed. 'Bring him up to my office in 10 minutes.'

'Of course, sir.'

Leaning against the door after he shut it, Yuan shook his head to try and wake himself up. He pulled his blue, knee length boots over his baggy white trousers, did them up tightly and walked the short distance to his office. He threw himself on the chair behind his desk, folded his arms and closed his eyes. Who the hell was trying to pull this kind of stunt at this time in the morning?

A knock on the door sounded and Yuan opened his eyes to see a black-clad Lloyd be pushed into the room, his pale face glaring at the Renegade guards behind him. Yuan sat up straight and rested his elbows on the desk.

'I should have known it would be an Aurion.'

Yuan motioned for the guards to leave, one of them putting Lloyd's swords and rucksack by the door. Lloyd rubbed his left-arm and stepped forward.

'What do you want, Lloyd?'

Yuan's voice reinstated Lloyd's focus and the young swordsman decided to get right down to the point.

'I need some Aionis.' He spat, staring straight into Yuan's eyes. Yuan sat back in his chair, a quizzical look playing across his face.

'Now why would you want some of that?'

Lloyd ignored him and went over to the door to pick up his rucksack and swords. He struggled to pull the straps of his rucksack over his left shoulder and tie the buckle of his sword belt, but controlled the pain and headed towards the door.

'If you aren't going to tell me, I am just going to leave.'

'Where do you think you can get some without going to Derris-Kharlan, Lloyd?' Yuan asked, now smiling at the stoic tone to the young boy's voice.

Lloyd glared at him, obviously taking offense at the half-elf's mocking tone.

'You seriously think you can waltz into Derris-Kharlan, take some Aionis, and waltz out?' Yuan said, not waiting for an answer. He was now standing and resting his hands on the table. 'There is no way I can let you do that. Why do you need it? Did Kratos send you?'

'...Thanks for nothing, Yuan.' Lloyd replied as he turned and left the room. Yuan assumed that meant Lloyd had come of his own will.

Slumping back on his chair, Yuan told the guards at the main doors to authorise Lloyd's exit from the base, he didn't want any fuss. Despite not knowing him too well, Yuan felt an element of duty to the boy, he was Kratos's son after all. Seems as though he couldn't just sweep this one under the carpet.

'Bloody Aurions...' He mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet.

* * *

'What do you MEAN you didn't hear him leave?!' Raine yelled at the exasperated Genis in Dirk's front room. Zelos's laugh was cut short by a glare from the older half-elf.

'I didn't mean to, Raine!' Genis whined, 'You can't expect me to stay awake to keep an eye on Lloyd, we were all tired.'

'Well why didn't you tell us he had gone when you woke?'

'I didn't realise he had gone!' Genis yelled back at his sister, 'I figured he had woken before me or something...'

'C'mon Raine, you didn't realise he had gone either! It was only when Regal went to check on the Rhieards did we realise he was REALLY gone' Zelos said, smiling and placing his left arm behind his head.

'DON'T EVEN TRY TO PUT THE BLAME ON ME, CHOSEN!' Raine yelled, causing most of the members of the party to jump where they were standing. Zelos took a second to regain his composure and the hut was left in silence.

'...That'll do, Raine.' Kratos was sat on a chair by a table, his head resting on his left hand, his palm on his forehead. Zelos was right, everyone had just assumed Lloyd had gone for a walk before Regal returned from the Rhieards. It had been over 2 hours since Regal had returned, and the realisation that Lloyd may not just have gone for a bit of time for himself was beginning to sink in. Kratos scolded himself for not pushing Lloyd to find out what was wrong the night before, and felt the familiar sense of guilt rising up within him.

'He hasn't taken anything but his rucksack, a change of clothes and his swords,' came the voice of Collette as she walked down the stairs, pale-faced and looking understandably worried about her friend.

'We will search for him then...' Regal said, stepping forward. The statement was said to the group, but aimed mainly at Kratos. Presea walked and stood next to the ex-con.

'I'll go too.' Presea said, face set, 'myself and Regal will head to Tethe'alla. We will check all of the likely places and...'

'Likely places?' Zelos interrupted, 'Likely places? Where, exactly, is Lloyd expected to go in Tethe'alla? You can't just check the whole world in the hope that you will bump into him!'

'Zelos don't be so harsh, they are just trying to help!' Sheena yelled desperately, squaring up to the magic swordsman, 'What else can we do?'

'I hate to say it but I agree with the Chosen,' Kratos broke the argument once again, eyes still staring at the wood on the table, his right hand fiddling with the handle of his sword, 'An aimless chase around two worlds is not going to come to anything. We must formulate the possible places he could have gone too and go from there.'

'But...' Collette began, but was cut off by the door opening and Dirk striding in.

'He has not been seen in Iselia. The Mayor has said they will contact me if they see him.' Kratos nodded at the Dwarf in thanks, aware that Dirk has as much right to be feeling as worried as he was.

'Lloyd always tends to zone back after running away,' Genis said, 'we will find him. I'll go and get ready to go, while having a think as to what clues he may have said to me.'

Kratos nodded again, this time at the half-elf, as the murmurs of agreement flowed around the room and the members of the party began to disperse. Kratos sat still for a second, before he was alerted to the sound of engines near the hut. Glancing up quickly, he bolted out of the door towards the clearing where the Rhieards sat, closely followed by the rest of the party.

Kratos skidded to a halt as he saw the rider of the Rhieard leap off onto the grass, stumbling slightly as he landed. the Seraph could hear the sighs of dissapointment from behind him, the rider was not Lloyd. Not deterred by his stumble, the rider strided towards Kratos quickly and stopped but a metre away.

'Dear friend, can you tell me for what reason your son would be searching for some Aoinis ore?' Yuan said, watching Kratos's face darken on the conclusion of his question.

'...What are you talking about, Yuan?' was all Kratos could muster in reply.

**A/N Sheesh, long chappie. Maybe a bit too long? :S I hope it doesnt put people off. Not quite as good as the first I reckon, but i've gotta establish the basis of the story I guess! Please leave any comments and suggestions! Especially title suggestions because I am really stumped!**

**PP18**


	3. Plans

**A/N Wow this fic has been up a matter of days and already suggestions are flying in, keep them coming guys!**

Lloyd cursed as he watched the Rhieard speed off into the distant sky from the base. He decided it was best to remain in Triet for a while until he was sure he was not being followed by a Renegade, curious as to why Yuan had let him go so easily. The sound of engines from the nearby base alerted Lloyd to look up, and the Rhieard carrying a rider with notably blue hair dissappeared to the North. Lloyd knew exactly where Yuan was going.

Checking into the inn as 'Lloyd Aurion' (on the assumption that his friends would be searching for a 'Lloyd Irving'), Lloyd sat angrily on the bed, throwing his rucksack to the floor beside him.

'You are so dumb, Lloyd!' He scolded himself, knowing he now had to rethink his plans. Wait...plans? What plans? He didn't have any plans!! Taking a deep breath and trying to keep himself calm, the teenager reviewed what he had learnt.

_Aonis can be found on Derris-Kharlan..._ he thought to himself_ ...and Aonis is what my Key Crest was made from. The next question that should be answered is whether the ore can be found anywhere else, so I don't have to set foot in the god-forsaken place._

Having calmed himself slightly, Lloyd gingerly pulled the glove off his left hand. His Exphere was protrounding from his hand precariously, looking like the forces of gravity would pull it from his skin at any second. The surrounding skin had gone a pale grey and had lost all feeling, confirmed by a tentative prod from the swordsman. Lloyd tried to flex his fingers, but struggled to control anything other than the extremities of them, every move causing a shooting pain to slice up his arm.

Disgusted with his condition, Lloyd scowled and slid the glove back over his hand. Now he realised what Collette must have been feeling when she was hiding the secret of her changing skin, the thought of looking at his hand like that made him feel physically sick. Shaking his head and completely stumped about his options, Lloyd took off his swords, placed them next to him on the bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

'Wait, wait, so let me get this straight...' Zelos said, waving his arms in front of him, 'Lloyd dissappears from the house in the night, turns up at _your_ place,' he emphasised, with a quick nod to Yuan, 'and spouts some crap about finding some Aonis ore?'

'Yes, Zelos,' Kratos answered flatly, ignoring the exasperated reaction from the pink-clad swordsman. He turned his attention back to Yuan, 'Do you think he will try and use the teleporter at the Tower of Salvation?'

'I don't think he knows of any other way of getting to Derris-Kharlan...' Yuan answered.

'But...there aren't any, are there?' Genis piped up, 'the only way to get to there is through the Tower, it's the connection between the comet and this planet.'

'Ah, but Sheena made a pact with Origin, remember Genis?' Raine answered her brother's question and looked at Kratos for confirmation.

The Seraph nodded, 'With help from Origin, passage to Derris-Kharlan could become easier. However, without access to Origin, the only way for Lloyd to reach Derris Kharlan would be to use the teleporter.'

'Time to go then, I assume?' Yuan asked rhetorically, 'Alright, I'll help. However, we can't just all go flying for the Tower. Mithos will have the Welgaia side under enough guard and there is no being sure that Lloyd has actually headed for the comet.'

'Agreed.' Kratos replied, 'I'll head to the angel city-'

'You really think you could get away with that?' Yuan cut him off. The rest of the party stood silent as the two Seraphs debated their next move, 'He isn't stupid, Kratos. Mithos will have felt the breaking of the seal with Origin. You will be captured as soon as you enter the city. It'll be less likely that I get recognised, so I'll go.'

Kratos scowled at him.

'Maybe he is right, Kratos,' Regal added thoughtfully, 'Yuan certainly isn't in Yggdrasill's good-books, but will be more likely to slip by unnoticed than yourself.'

'Fine.' Kratos conceded, 'I'll go to the Tower and wait near the teleporter.'

'Collette, Genis and I will head to Palmacosta and speak to Neil. He may be able to aid us in our search. Afterwards we will search the common towns in Sylverant for anyone who may have seen Lloyd.' Raine said, recieving nods of approval from Genis and Collette.

'I'll take Sheena and go to Meltokio,' Zelos said, finally putting on a serious face, 'I have enough contacts to make a start on the search in Tethe'alla.' Sheena rolled her eyes at the obvious nature of Zelos's 'contacts'.

'Then Regal and myself will go to Altessa's House.' Presea said quietly.

'Indeed, if he is after Aonis, he may seek help from Altessa,' Regal concurred.

Yuan nodded at the party, and the groups left to prepare silently. Yuan shot an apologetic look at Kratos and turned to head towards the Rhieards. Kratos brushed his hand through his hair and turned to Dirk.

'I'll come back as soon as I hear anything, Dirk,' he told the dwarf, 'you will be the first to know.'

'Thank you, Kratos.' Dirk replied, 'He will come back to you when he is ready, you know.'

'I hope so...' the Seraph replied, struggling to find the words that he wished to say to the man who raised his only son. After a brief pause, Kratos decided the simplest option was the best to take. 'Dirk, I-'

'Having Lloyd around is a pleasure, Kratos, but he needs you more than me.'

'...'

* * *

_Lloyd yelled out in frustration as he tried to complete the simple task of threading the string through the loop on the key crest. Every bone in his body wanted to finish the necklace for Collette's birthday - the necklace holding the key crest that would restore Collette to her former self._

_However, it was a two-armed job, and no matter how hard Lloyd tried, he couldn't lift his left hand long enough to complete the loop because of the tingling, painful sensation circulating round the ends of his fingers and into his wrists. The key crest began to dissolve before him, losing the perfect shape he had slaved over to achieve. The more he tried to lift his arm, the more the key crest lost shape. Behind him, he heard a door open and Genis stepped in._

_'Lloyd, it's too late, Collette has gone...' the half-elf said sadly._

_'What!? No... It can't be true...'_

'...COLLETTE!'

Lloyd jumped up in bed and his right hand went straight to the swords lying next to him. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily, taking a second to come to terms with his nightmare. Shifting his legs around, he gingerly adjusted his left elbow so it was in a right-angled position, angled enough to stop the shooting pains to his shoulder. The desperation from his dream had not left him, and it reminded him of how he had felt when he thought Collette was gone forever.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Lloyd tested his injured arm once more. He was shocked to find he had lost control of all of his fingers, only now able to twitch his thumb slightly. Clutching his wrist with his right hand, Lloyd stared in disbelief at the speed of the problem and closed his eyes to settle himself. He needed to slow down the process to bide him enough time. Around his mind echoed the voice of his dad, Dirk, telling him as a child never to take his key crest off.

_It makes you sick, Lloyd._ Dirk had told him,_ so you must promise me, never take it off, no matter what._

What puzzled Lloyd was how quickly his body had reacted to losing the key crest; his mother had lived for a relatively long period of time without many problems, as far as Lloyd knew anyway. Yet it had been no longer than around 24 hours, and Lloyd was beginning to unexplainably lose his left arm.

'I need to slow the process down,' he said outloud to reassure himself, 'and the only way I can think of doing that is by using a key crest, any old one will do.'

His first thought was to go to Altessa's to request one from the dwarf, but his gut instinct told him that it wouldn't be wise, there was a high likelihood of him running into his friends at Altessa's.

No, he needed to be more clever than that.

The only other ally that Lloyd could think of who may have some access to a key crest was Kate, the pope's daughter. She should be able to smuggle one from the Sybak Academy for him, he was just praying that it would hold off the symptoms just a little while longer. She was likely to still be in Ozette, dangerously close to Altessa's house. Lloyd would have to be cautious.

'I'm sorry guys...' Lloyd said, feeling eternally guilty for leaving his friends out of it. He was sure that he would be able to handle it himself, and that any worrying by his friends would only make the situation worse, but his confidence in his decision was beginning to decrease.

Picking up his swords and flinging his rucksack over his shoulder, Lloyd checked out of his room in Triet, and set off to Tethe'alla.

**A/N I HATE this chapter! It's very slow and dull, I know, but there is a lot of 'what are we going to do next?' involved when you have to cover so many characters (Party + Lloyd + Kratos + Yuan 10 people), and I guess it's not a hugely action orientated fic anyway. I promise that the pace should quicken slightly over the next few chapters! Please leave any suggestions!**


	4. Fall

'Damn...'

The largest log of wood fell off the pile, leaving many of its smaller counterparts teetering dangerously over the edge. Kate kicked the log along the floor with her feet, unable to see as the pile of logs that she was carrying obscured her vision. Dumping them on the floor outside Presea's house, she sat on the steps by the door, wiping the sweat off her brow with her arm. The work in Ozette was going well, and Kate had managed to get help from some of the people of Mizuho to rebuild the village. After being rescued from Meltokio, she had taken it upon herself to restore the devestated town back to its former self, as a way of atoning for her research on Presea, among others.

'...Kate?'

The half elf was startled by the voice and glanced up at its source. She was taken aback to see the familiar figure of Lloyd Irving in a not-so-familiar black outfit. His hair was drooping over his right eye, its chestnut brown colour striking against the pale-grey, sweat-covered skin. His mouth formed a small smile when they finally made eye contact, although Kate could see that he sensed her shock.

'Lloyd? What are you-'

'I need your help with something...'

* * *

'Are you sure you are OK with doing this, Yuan?' Kratos asked as Yuan jumped onto the Rhieard near Iselia, 'You are wanted by Mithos, and will not be welcome in Welgaia.'

'I know, Kratos,' Yuan replied, 'I won't be long, and besides, those lifeless drones won't know Mithos has beef with me, they will let me past like they always do. I'll try and find out how we can get some Aionis without getting found out while I am there.'

'Alright, Yuan, although it is a little foolish for my liking.' Kratos conceded, 'We aren't even sure Lloyd can get around Welgaia unnoticed.'

'Which makes the search all the more simple. I go to Derris-Kharlan, check to see if he has been captured or not, try and grab some Aionis, and high-tail out of there. Easy.' Yuan smiled. Kratos, unphased, shook his head and climbed onto his Rhieard.

* * *

'There.'

Kate handed the key crest to Lloyd in the basement of the labs in Sybak. With a help of a couple of friends, it was easy enough for her to take one of the key crests on hold for the Pope's research. She watched him turn it over a few times in with the fingers of his right hand, staring blankly at the small piece of metal she had given him.

'Is it alright?' She asked tentatively.

'It's fine, thank you Kate.' Lloyd the key crest in his jacket pocket, nodded at the other half elves in the room and turned to leave.

'...Lloyd?' Kate called after him, totally confused by the young swordsman's behaviour. 'That's not like him at all...' she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Lloyd sat himself down on the bed in Altamira - the city he considered would be safest from him running into his friends. He rubbed his eyes with his good hand and shook his head.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself, _I didn't even thank Kate properly, I just took the key crest and walked out. I'm such an idiot._

Lloyd pulled the key crest out of his pocket and let it lie flat in his palm. It was a good standard, finely crafted and much neater than the makeshift key crests he had made for Raine and Collette.

'I sure hope this works,' He said to himself, 'then I can go back to my friends...'

Lloyd placed the key crest on the bed beside him and used his right arm to pull his left hand onto his lap. His arm had been hanging limply at his side, the symptoms had progressed quickly to his elbow, meaning that the ability to bend his arm had been lost entirely. Bracing himself, Lloyd pulled off the glove of his left hand. He scowled at the gemstone, noticing a deep purple colour beginning to form around it. Resting his arm on his knee once more, he took the key crest with his right hand and let it hover over the Exsphere. Closing his eyes, Lloyd brought his hand down and tried to force the key crest around his Exsphere. The pressure caused a sharp pain to exude from his arm into his shoulder, almost making him dizzy, but after a few seconds, the key crest fell neatly into place.

Lloyd gritted his teeth as the pain subsided slowly. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his newly placed key crest. It seemed to be an OK size, although he suspected that some swelling around his Exsphere was what caused the pain when he attached it. He tried to lift his arm, and was surprised to see that his shoulder worked well enough to do so, despite his elbow still being currently out of use. He held his arm out in front of him, bicep struggling to slightly due to their weakness and glared at his fingers, willing them to move. After what a few seconds of concentration, Lloyd managed to twitch his thumb slightly, letting his arm drop back onto his lap after his success and breathing an internal sigh of relief.

'Right, that's a start,' Lloyd reassured himself, standing to go and pick up his rucksack at the far end of the room, he needed his change of clothes, 'hopefully I will get my hand back by tomorrow morning so I can head back to Iselia and-'

'Argh!'

Lloyd buckled as a spasm of pain was sent jolting up his back. He fell to his knees and screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside. His left hand radiated with a sickening ache, which spread up to his elbow and shoulder. Throwing himself over so he was sat on the floor with his back to the wall, Lloyd grabbed his swords with his right hand and tried to do up the belt around his waist, his good arm shaking furiously.

After he was successfull, Lloyd grabbed his rucksack, pulled out his white vest top and replaced the black one he was wearing with it. His black top was dripping with sweat and he stuffed it into his rucksack, followed by his jacket. Laying his head back on the wall, Lloyd tried to take control of the situation, every inch of his body was aching, his head was swimming and he was feeling physically sick. A purple mist seemed to have descended in front of his eyes, the room swaying dangerously before him. Lloyd pulled himself to his feet, stumbled slightly and leant with his back to the wall.

There could be only one reason that he was feeling the way he was, so he reached out blindly with his right hand and felt for his left. Finding the gloveless hand, he braced himself as he placed his fingers round the extremities of the cool metal surrounding his Exsphere. Closing his eyes, Lloyd counted himself in.

'3...2...1...'

Pulling with all his might, he flung the key crest across the room, and sank back to a seated position beside the wall. He sat still and breathed heavily for a second, allowing his surroundings to swim back into focus before him.

'I need some freaking Aionis...'

* * *

'I won't be long, Kratos,' Yuan said, walking briskly through the trees, the red-haired Seraph following, 'Just stick here and keep an eye out for me, I'll just-'

'Can I ask you something, Yuan?' Kratos had stopped, leaving his blue-haired counterpart to stop a few metres further on, 'Why are you doing this?'

'I can't say I am 100 sure myself,' Yuan answered, not turning to face Kratos, 'but the fact of the matter is that we need Lloyd in the battle against Mithos...and I guess I owe you a favour after ditching Mithos and his city of robots, and I owe Lloyd for trying to get in his way to suit my own ends and for telling him the truth about you in a way that wasn't really fair.'

Kratos stood in silence, staring at his friend's back. After a brief pause, Yuan strode off into the trees towards the overpowering Tower of Salvation that hung ominously over them.

'...I'm glad you did.' Kratos mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair and heading towards the small hill to the west just outside the mass of trees, in order to keep a look out for his lost son.

* * *

Landing his Rhieard on the East side of the Tower behind on top of a cliff face, Lloyd began to scale a narrow path leading further up the small mountain, overlooking the last thing he wanted to see, but the first thing he needed. That Tower...his ticket to Welgaia and some Aionis ore.

Lloyd struggled as he climbed up the steep path, his black boots slipping on unstable rocks and his good right hand clinging to every protrounding stone he could see. He hadn't felt right since he had removed the key crest he recieved from Kate; his eyes were swimming slightly before him and his head pounded with a sharp ache between his eyes.

Scrambling over the crest of the first section of the hill, Lloyd reached a small flat area overlooking the Tower. It was around a 15 metre drop to the ground, just outside of the entrance to the Tower, although to his right, Lloyd saw of a suitable path that, despite it being steep, should be possible to use in order to descend. It would leave him right outside the entrance of the Tower, and so give him the best chance of reaching the teleporter unnoticed.

Lloyd had only taken a few steps towards the path before his vision blurred and orange spots began to appear before his eyes. He lost his balance slightly and stumbled dangerously towards the edge, holding out only his right hand for balance. By throwing his weight to one side, Lloyd was able to redirect himself away from the edge and towards the path, but his feet slipped on a loose rock and sent him hurtling face first over the edge of the drop and carreering towards the floor.

...

From a small hill on the other side of the Tower, Kratos was startled to hear a cry of panic, and turned to see a person in a white tank top and black trousers fall face first from a large drop and strike the ground with a sickening thud.

**A/N Woah got a lot into that chapter. Hope everyone liked it. I hope Kratos and Yuan weren't too OOC, I wanted to explore their friendship a little more, as I don't think they really get across 4000 years of friendship in the game...more of that to come I guess.**

**ARGH gotta do my UCAS personal statement tomorrow! Nooooooo :(**


	5. Fear

**A/N Cheers for the reviews, guys! And for all those non-UK people who don't know, UCAS is the university admissions service over here, and we have to write a statement saying how great we are and how the unis should accept us. It sucks, but we dont have to do SATs!**

Kratos's eyebrows dissappeared beneath his hair at the sound of the cry across the small valley. Confused as to the identity of the person, Kratos withdrew his wings and began to glide the long distance from the hill over to the flat area of ground in front of the entrance to the Tower. The faller was male, wearing a white vest and black trousers. They were lay on their front, feet pointing towards the tower, head bent to the right. Kratos could tell that they weren't out cold; a few struggles here and there, as well as an attempt to push themselves up with their hand closest to the Seraph, their right hand.

However, getting closer and closer to the young man, Kratos noticed something that shocked him to the bone - a mess of chestnut brown hair. Getting rid of his wings and dropping himself to the floor, Kratos raced over to his son and skidded to a halt on his right hand side. Lloyd was trying to lift himself with his right hand, but his head remained flat on the floor.

"Lloyd?" Kratos asked, voice breaking slightly. Lloyd was blinking slowly, not registering the presence of his father. Kratos assumed that he must have taken a nasty bang on the head. Hovering his hand a few inches above Lloyd's glazed-over eyes, Kratos muttered to himself and let a stream of green light exude from his palm to heal the young swordsman. Lloyd's arm dropped and he brought his right hand over his eyes and groaned loudly. Kratos let out a small sigh of relief, before he was snapped back to reality.

"What in the hell are you trying to pull?" He questioned, voice low and menacing. Lloyd pulled his hand away from his eyes and looked shocked to see Kratos kneeling next to me. He briskly sat himself up and turned to face his father, letting his numb left hand fall inconspicuously onto his lap.

"...Kratos, what-"

"Lloyd, just answer my question." Kratos had calmed slightly, recognising the slight hint of fear behind the teenager's eyes.

Lloyd began to shuffle backwards, trying to retain eye contact with the Seraph, "I...I thought it was better that..." the twin swordsman's eyes narrowed abruptly, deciding that being confrontational with Kratos increased his chances, "Yuan told you what was going on, didn't he?"

Kratos's jaw set as he glared at Lloyd, "Yuan told us that you had come to him for help on a little Crusade you are conducting to get some Aionis ore! Now, I'm not as stupid as you may think I am, and you and I both know you wouldn't last long in Welgaia. So, you had better just tell me what you want a shiny stone for."

"I-I can't..." Lloyd said as he shuffled back further still. He winced slightly as a shooting pain hit his left arm again and his right hand immediately grabbed his upper arm for support. Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Lloyd, what's this about?" he asked, dropping the tone of his voice slightly, "Are you hurt?"

"N-No!" Lloyd shouted defensively as he scrambled to his feet and let his left arm flop to his side. Kratos spotted his left hand, it was gloveless and his Exsphere was surrounded by an angry-looking purple bruise. The Seraph stood and darkened his tone once more.

"Let me see your left hand." He said, taking a step towards Lloyd.

"No!"

"Lloyd, listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you, just let me see your hand."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Kratos stood shocked, as his son withdrew a sword with his right hand. Kratos had stopped in his tracks and felt his stomach churn at the sight of his son before him. His brown hair was clinging to his sweaty forehead, his chest heaving heavily and his left hand limp and unusable at his side. However, it was Lloyd's eyes that recieved most of Kratos's attention. They appeared distant, yet focused, his pupils had shrunk to a mere fraction of normal size and were full of something Kratos couldn't quite place; perhaps it was fear?

The magic-swordsman sank to his knees and allowed his son to streak back up the path towards the top of the cliff, sitting in shock at the state in which his own son had gotten himself in to.

**A/N Thought I would go for a slight change and write a nice short, abrupt chapter. Things may seem a little wierd at the moment, but just stick with it and answers will be given!! **


	6. Twisted

**A/N I finally have decided how the ending of this story is going to pan out, and I hope it reads as epic as it sounds in my head! I'm not quite sure when that ending will be mind... but at least I have a target to aim for! Oh and I need to tweak the game-canon slightly. EG after kicking Pronyma around, there was no killing of Yggdrasill and so Genis hasn't got his Exsphere. More canon-tweaking will occur from now, but it wont be anything TOO drastic. And I apologise for the pretty shite chapter XD**

Kratos hauled himself to his feet, brushing his legs down. He could feel his heartbeat pumping in his ears as he watched the Rhieard carrying his only son off into the Northern skies. Alone. Lloyd was alone. Alone and scared. Those thoughts shook Kratos as he began to head back to his post on the hill by the Tower; Yuan should return soon.

His mind was swimming with questions and his eyes stung with the threat of tears. What on earth was going on?

'...How did it feel?'

Kratos was abruptly frozen in his tracks. He tried to struggle but the magical bind had overpowered him, and only movement of his head was possible. Kratos recognised the voice, and his eyes narrowed as he cleared his throat.

'What are you doing here?' He asked coldly.

'Your own son, drawing his swords to repel your help...' Yggdrasill mocked, 'Was it worth it_, Sensei_? Was it worth betraying me and releasing Origin just for that hopeless, pathetic inferior being?'

'Mithos...' Kratos warned menacingly.

'What army have you got, Kratos? What weapons do you have? Your only hope is that boy...and he is in no fit state to wield my sword, wouldn't you say? How amusing. 4000 years, sensei, 4000 YEARS! And this is the best you can come up with? Ha!'

'Mithos, what is happening to my son?' Kratos's voice remained low and calm, he would not be provoked by his former student's attempts to rile him.

'It's my Cruxis Crystal, you know,' Yggdrasill mused, strolling over so he was stood behind Kratos's right shoulder, 'Most powerful ever made...I suppose you will need some Aionis ore to replace that key crest, huh?'

Kratos's eyes widened. Lloyd's key crest, gone. He snorted a laugh to disguise his shock, Yggdrasill knew everything. He knew what was wrong with Lloyd and he knew exactly how to rectify it. Kratos looked to his right, towards the Tower of Salvation, willing a blue haired Seraph to appear at its entrance.

'I see.' Yggdrasill said, laughing slightly, 'so that is why our dear friend Yuan decided to show his filthy face in my city once again? I figured as much.'

'What have you done with Yuan?' Kratos asked, cursing himself for revealing Yuan's motives.

'Oh don't worry, sensei. Yuan will be allowed to leave, just without the ore.' Yggdrasill moved round to the front of the Seraph, light dancing behind his large blue eyes, 'You are all part of my little game now. Think of it as a punishment of sorts.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Let's just say Lloyd hasn't got long.' Kratos's stare hardened as Yggdrasill's face split into a childlike grin, 'that crystal will have absorbed his mana in a matter of days. Don't tell me you didn't feel the difference, sensei. You didn't even recognise your own son's mana signature, and he hardly recognised you; his mana is that unpredictable. This should be amusing to watch. I shall return when Lloyd's time is up to finally collect my prize - the Cruxis Crystal I have been waiting for since that _worthless_ human woman stole it from me.'

Kratos looked away.

'Ha. And there was me thinking you had stopped making mistakes. You dissappoint me again Kratos. Lloyd has 48 hours, if he's lucky.'

With a blinding flash of light, Mithos Yggdrasill dissappeared and Kratos was released from his invisible bindings.

* * *

'Holy shit!'

Zelos needed to break the silence after Kratos's story.

'So the mana in Lloyd's body is being absorbed by his Exspere?' Genis asked.

'Correct.' Raine confirmed, 'Lloyd's key crest-less Exsphere was the one used in the original Angelus Project to create an Exsphere for Yggdrassil to use. It's evolving so fast that it is absorbing all his mana which would eventually result in...'

'...his death.' Presea finished.

'Is there nothing we can do?' Sheena asked, gripping some loose material in her purple robe.

'If we can find Lloyd a suitable key crest, the process will be reversed, right?' Collette piped up, 'Like with Presea?'

'We can assume as much.' Regal replied.

'What is bothering me is the speed of the evolution,' Yuan murmured, directing his thoughts to Kratos, 'Anna had the key crest-less Exsphere attached for well over a year.'

'Anna was chosen as the subject because of the unusually high levels of mana contained in her body for a human,' Kratos explained, 'the Cruxis Crystal was absorbing her mana at a swift rate and she was weakening as time went on. I had gathered all of the materials needed to make a key crest-'

'She came to me with them,' Dirk interrupted, Kratos looked up at the dwarf, 'I made her the key crest, but it was too late. So I gave it to Lloyd to use instead.'

This explanation earned a nod from the Seraph as he continued, 'Lloyd is different though...his mana levels are staggeringly high, I can only assume that I have myself to blame for that.'

'So the speed of the evolution is quickened...' Yuan said, 'Lloyd's signature was certainly unstable when he came to me. He seemed more...aggressive and irrational than normal, if that is at all possible.'

'It was quite the opposite with me.' Kratos replied, voice dropping to an almost inaudible level, 'He was nervous, even...fearful of anyone helping him.'

'That will be the mana disturbance,' Zelos piped up from across the room, everyone looked across at him, surprised, 'What? I was in with the pope for most of my childhood, okay?' Sheena glared, 'Anyway...most of the subjects that were involved in the Angelus Project changed. They became distant shadows of themselves, sometimes they were threatening, other times they cried like children. I just sat and watched, convincing myself that I was on the right side and that I was safe from harms way. How wrong I was...'

Sheena's glare dropped as Zelos's voice trailed away. 'So what do we do now?'

'Yggdrasill claimed Lloyd has 48 hours, right?' Raine asked, recieving a nod from Kratos, 'Could he just be playing mind games with us?'

'It doesn't matter!' Collette raised her voice and had clenched her hands into tight fists in front of her, 'If he isn't, then we haven't got much time. We need to find Lloyd! He has spent this whole journey looking out for every single one of us, so now it's time to return the favour!'

'But we are just starting at square one again!' Sheena yelled, 'We have absolutely no idea what is going through his mind, nor how long he will be able to lug himself around in his current state.'

'That is exactly what Yggdrasill has planned,' Yuan said calmly, 'he wont let Lloyd suffer and die without any of us hearing about it first. We will look for him, but I think he will come to us.'

'You really think Yggdrasill will do that?' Sheena asked more calmly.

'Of course.' Yuan continued, 'We still have Collette, remember? He will use Lloyd as a tool to get Collette to become a vessel for Martel. We aren't in a complete position of helplessness.'

'That Yggdrasill is a twisted bastard isn't he?' Zelos murmured.

'Absolutely.'

**A/N Rubbish way of ending a chappie, I know. Sorry! Will update soon, please leave your ideas...**


	7. Mission

Lloyd shiverred.

The snow was falling down as it always did in Flanoir, sticking to the ends of his hair and freezing his eyelashes. Rucksack on his back and swords in hand, Lloyd made his way over to the inn. His head was swimming with thoughts of his attempt to reach the Tower. Kratos and the others knew he was after the Aionis, so how he was going to get his hands on some completely stumped him. Not to mention he had lost full use of his left arm. Lloyd threw his rucksack and his swords towards the wall and chucked himself on the bed. He felt more guilty after the way he had treated Kratos than he had after he shunned Kate in Sybak.

'I drew my sword on my own father...' Lloyd brought his right hand up to his face and rubbed his temple, 'He was only trying to help me.'

**_You were only trying to help yourself._**

Lloyd jumped at the voice he heard echoing around the room. He leapt off the bed and slowly walked towards where his weapons lay.

'Who's there?'

**_Kratos has been known to get involved in things which do not concern him, I know you were only trying to do the right thing by not telling him._**

'No, really, this isn't funny now,' Lloyd's voice shook and he leaned against the wall to steady himself, his strength lacking, 'Where are you?'

**_I'm not in the room if that is what you are asking. On the contrary, I'm miles and miles above you, so you are quite safe._**

'Huh?' Lloyd pressed his hand to the side of his temple to stiffle his headache, 'Yggdrasill?! Are you talking from Derris-Kharlan?'

**_We got there in the end. I know your mana is running low, but I figured you would work it out a bit quicker than that._**

**'**Mana...running low? What...is this what's happening to me?'

**_You have my Cruxis Crystal. It is designed to take the mana from the host's body should it be worn without a key crest. Soon your body's mana supplies will be spent, and you shall be no more._**

'But...my mom survived without a key crest. Your lying! This is just some kind of sick joke.'

**_Ah, I kid you not. Your mana levels are the highest I have ever seen on an inferior being. The Crystal has been trapped by that accursed key crest for so many years the process of exhausting your mana supply is moving at a VERY speedy pace indeed. Pity for you really, but great for me. Seems as though I can wait until you are out of the way, and then nobody will stop me regaining Martel's vessel. _**

'What?! Don't you dare touch Collette!'

**_Now, now. No need to get agressive is there? Not when I have the power to speed up or slow down this little process of yours. Let me demonstrate._**

Lloyd cried out as the room before him fell into a purple blur. He stumbled and ended up kneeling beside the bed, struggling for air. His heart beat in his ears as he waited for the room to return to some kind of coherent focus.

'What did you just do?'

**_I drained some of your mana. I could drain all of it from you now, take that Chosen and be done with this 4000 year charade. I'm tired of living, Lloyd, tired of fighting to save someone that I love. Surely you can appreciate that?_**

'You can do what you like with me...' Lloyd coughed and pulled himself to his feet, 'but please, don't take Collette.'

**_I can't promise that I'm afraid. However, what I can promise is that if you do some small errands for me, I'll give you a key crest and then a chance for you to defend your dear, Collette._**

'I'm not going to negotiate with you! What right do you have to take away her life?'

Lloyd lurched forward and fell to the ground again as Yggdrassil drained some more mana.

**_What right do you have to deny Martel of hers? Now, I'm only going to ask you once more. If you do some errands for me, I will give you the chance to defend her. Otherwise I just kill you now and take the girl for Martel. That also may mean sacrificing the lives of all of your other friends too, not to mention that traitor of a father. Looks like the young Aurion has a decision to make, doesn't it?_**

Lloyd scowled as he recovered from the mana drain. What choice did he have? It was not his right to sacrifice the lives of his friends that way.

'How do I know you will keep your promise?'

**_You don't. But then again, I don't think you are in the position to negotiate the terms of our little agreement, are you? _**

'Huh...' Lloyd laughed sarcastically, 'What is it you want me to do?'

**_Haha, you sound exactly like your father. You want a world without discrimination, just like me. Well now you can help deliver it. I need you to capture the first of 2 leaders who recently opposed the integration of half-elves; the Pope of Tethe'alla._**

'The Pope?' Lloyd questioned, 'But Meltokio captured him themselves, didn't they? Those guards thought Collette was Spiritua reborn and-'

**_Come now, do you think I would let one of my main men in Tethe'alla be captured by his own people like that? No, I decieded it would be more fun to play a small game of cat and mouse with him. He was given some soldiers and I helped him escape the city. He now lives a life on the run and I want you to finish this little game of mine._**

'You want me to kill him?!'

**_Oh, no no no. Just capture him. I think you just need a little taste of the power I have and the decisions I am forced to make day in, day out. _**

'I'm not strong enough to fight off the papal guard alone!' Lloyd shouted, trying to establish which decision was the right one to take, 'How do I know you are not just sending me to my death?'

**_I'll lend you some of my mana when you get there. You will be able to use one sword efficiently enough to dispose of the guard. Capture the pope alive and I will take it from there._**

'But I would be working with the en-enemy...I...I would be helping Cruxis!' Lloyd stammered slightly over his words.

**_Ah, but did you not condemn the Pope for what he did to his daughter? Who is the evil one here? The line between good and evil is a blur, Lloyd, you must just make the decision that is the most right, even if it means sacrificing some others along the way. The Pope has done wrong, the half-elves have done nothing wrong. Surely sacrificing one man who has committed sin is more worthwile than allowing thousands of innocents to suffer to eternity?_**

Lloyd just sat in silence, eyelids closing and opening slowly as he tried to blink away the painful headache that was tormenting him.

**_Good. In the top drawer of the desk is something that may help you disguise your identity a little more. I hope it is useful to you, and more suited to your tastes than some of the other outfits my people wear. The Pope is hiding in the Ymir Forest. Make your way there, and I will contact you upon arrival._**

**_Don't make a mistake._**

Lloyd glared at the floor at the last comment from Yggdrassil. He picked himself up once more and staggered over to the desk by the window, opening it up to reveal a new set of clothes for him to wear. Inside was a pair of white baggy trousers, a white vest top and a small purple cloak that hung neatly behind him from his shoulders. Surprised, Lloyd changed into the outfit, shocked as to how light it was and how much of a far cry it was from any of the dwarven clothes he had ever worn before. At the bottom of the clothes pile in the drawer was a purple beanie hat, perfect to hide Lloyd's strikingly familiar chestnut brown hairstyle. He pulled it on and looked in the mirror, feeling wary of the familiar colour scheme for the first time.

Lloyd's thoughts drifted back to his friends, and in particular, Kratos, who he had so spectacularly shunned only hours previously. Now he was working with Yggdrasill in order to give himself a chance to protect Collette.

_Don't make a mistake_. The words echoed around Lloyd Irving's head as he pulled on his black boots, picked up his belonging and stepped out into the snowy streets of Flanoir.


	8. Pope

**A/N Bit of light-heartedness to start with - Let's step back from the crazy angst that has already occured and is set to come! XD college tomorrow! NOOOOOOOO!**

'Concentrate your mana until you feel it reach its limit,' Genis said, preparing himself as the red runes encircled him on the forest floor.

Zelos rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, yeah I get that bit, its just that my levels drop at the last second. How the hell does a little kid like you manage to retain those kind of mana levels?'

'It's just a balance game, Zelos,' Genis said as he hoisted his kendama into the air, 'EXPLOSION!'

The ground in the clearing erupted into a sea of magma, causing any birds in the area to scatter. Genis, proud of himself, rested the kendama on his shoulder and turned to Zelos.

'You try.'

'Geez, alright. But prepare to be amazed!' Zelos set himself and the same red runes began to appear beneath his feet. The rest of the group were stood by the Rhieards and watched with slight amusement as they waited for Kratos and Yuan.

'Right then guys, here goes. Hope you are ready for this!' Zelos stuck his tongue out, did a spin on the spot and shouted, 'EXPLOSION!'

The ground rumbled slightly as a small amount of magma erupted from the clearing, but not nearly as much as Genis's spell. Zelos looked hurt as Sheena snorted with laughter. Genis's mouth twitched as he tried to stiffle a smile.

'You just have to concentrate more, Zelos,-'

'Shut up, brat.' Zelos said, folding his arms, 'It's because I'm also a swordsman. My powers are spread over my dual skills, I'd like to see you wield a sword and-'

'Maybe if you ditched that accursed spin like I told you to, you would have more success with your spells.' A voice from behind the trees echoed.

The party turned to see Kratos and Yuan wade through the bushes surrounding the clearing. Zelos scowled at the auburn-haired Seraph.

'Aw, come on Kratos, you know I wasn't gonna ditch the spin! Without it, I would move exactly the same way as you do. And you sir, move like a tank.'

'A tank?' Genis asked, strolling over to his sister.

'It's an old piece of legendary Magitechnology used during the Kharlan war,' Raine replied.

'You've trained this guy?' Sheena asked, pointing a lazy finger at the pink-clad swordsman.

'Unfortunately,' Kratos replied, recieving another sulky scowl from Zelos, 'Yggdrasill sent me to train him in swordsmanship when he was a child. He was always prone to sticking his nose where it didn't belong and so the threat of him getting himself killed was always high. Yggdrassil didn't want to lose another Chosen, especially not one with such a promising mana signature.'

'Yeah, well I liked a bit of excitement in my life!' Zelos smiled a toothy grin, 'Then they shoved that crazy rock down my throat and I could use magic...'

'We gave him some Aionis, not that he knew what it was at the time. It gave him all the magic skills he needed, yet he still insisted on that pathetic spin. You know it opens you up to-'

Kratos stuttered as Zelos drew his sword, grinned and spun round to strike the Seraph. Kratos stepped to the side, swept his right foot across the floor, taking out Zelos's legs. He planted a hand between Zelos's shoulder blades and pushed downwards, causing the Chosen to fall facefirst onto the floor.

'-different types of attack.' Kratos finished.

Sheena and Genis laughed as Zelos spat some mud out of his mouth. He picked himself and his sword up, brushed himself down and glared at his former teacher. Kratos just raised an eyebrow.

'Time to go?' Yuan asked, brushing past Zelos to get to the Rhieards. The party followed, leaving Zelos shooting daggers into the back of Kratos's head.

* * *

Lloyd landed his Rhieard in a clearing on the edge of the Ymir forest and adjusted his purple beanie. Jumping off the Rhieard, it took him a second to regain his balance and shake off the frustrating headache that had been dominating him for the past few hours.

'Man, I feel like shit...'

Lloyd left the parked Rhieard and headed into the dank forest, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

'Now what?' He asked himself outloud, sitting himself down on a tree stump.

**_They are around 5 minutes walk from where you are sat_**

Lloyd jumped as the voice echoed around his head once more.

'They?' He asked, rubbing his temple with his hand, 'How many?'

**_The Pope, plus four guards. Should be nothing for you, I imagine._**

'I'm not strong enough, you know that.'

**_Trust me. I'll provide you with enough mana to take those guys out._**

'I don't want to kill anyone...'

**_Then don't. But I want the Pope alive. I'm not going to step in you if you fail. Apprehend the Pope and I'll send some of my people down to get him. Good luck!_**

Lloyd narrowed his eyes as the childish voice left him. He felt guilty for trusting the enemy in such a way, but Mithos's reasoning and the way he spoke to Lloyd made the young swordsman feel that he was doing the right thing, even if it was working for Cruxis.

'I'm doing this for Collette...I'm doing this for Collette...' he told himself.

Proceeding cautiosly, Lloyd began to negotiate the labyrinth of wooden paths, keeping a steady hand on the handle of his sword. He heard some rustling behind a large group of trees, and backed up against an oak tree beside him. Feeling it was his best way of getting a good look at the situation, Lloyd climbed the tree beside him and stood on the wood canopy, gazing down at the group of people before him.

There was a fire going. The Pope was dressed in his full white robes, just his hat lay alone behind him, revealing a large bald patch on the top of his head, reflecting the small amount of light that could escape the grasp of the trees. He was having a discussion with one of the 4 Papal Knights that surrounded the fire, although the sound would not carry up so Lloyd could hear what was being said. the Knight he was in discussion with had removed his helmet, and a strange mess of blonde hair was visible. Two of the other three Knights sat on the opposite side of the fire, with the fourth presumably on guard duties somewhere else in the forest.

Lloyd crept silently over the wooden boards he was walking on, taking a circular route around the camp the Pope had set up. He positioned himself behind the Pope, hopefull hidden enough in the shadows to render him invisible if a guard was to look up. There he waited until the Knight talking to the Pope had left, leaving the Pope to eat what looked like some kind of stew that had been cooked over the fire.

Preparing himself, and praying that Yggdrasill would keep his promise, Lloyd drew his sword and closed his eyes. He felt a strange sensation as his headache left him and he felt more steady. He concluded that it must have been the mana that had been promised to him.

'Here goes...'

Lloyd leapt out of the tree and landed on his feet behind the Pope, who dropped his plate in surprise. Not waiting for the guards to react, Lloyd brought his sword around to the front of the Pope's neck and held the blade to his skin, pushing up onto the Pope's chin to trigger him to stand. The three Knights that had not been on patrol drew their weapons and looked to step towards Lloyd, but a warning look from the twin swordsman and a slight increase of pressure on the Pope's neck caused the Knights to falter.

'Don't come near me.' Lloyd warned, feeling the strength of the mana he had recieved coarse through this body, faintly surprised to realise that he hadn't regained the feeling in his left hand.

'Do as he says!' the Pope shouted, holding his hands up to his soldiers. He turned his head slightly to try and get a glimpse of Lloyd, 'Who are you?'

'That is of no concern to you,' Lloyd murmured, trying to keep his voice as unrecognisable as possible.

_'Come on, Yggdrasill, where are your people?!' He thought to himself, 'I've apprehended him, he's alive, now come and get him will you?'_

**_Not while his cronies are there, I'm afraid, _**came the reply.

_'I can't fight them off on my own! The Pope will get away!' _

**_Now now, Lloyd. Who is in the position of power here?_**

Lloyd's grip on his sword faltered as a purple mist faded in front of him, and a pain in his insides caused him to lurch forward slightly. Yggdrasill had drained his mana again as a warning.

'What's going on?' The guard who had been on patrol had returned. Lloyd gritted his teeth as Yggdrasill's mana returned to him, 'What do you want?'

'I don't believe this...' Lloyd mumbled to himself, pushing the Pope away with the handle of his sword and bringing it down on his prisoner's previously mentioned bald patch, causing the old man to fall unconscious in a heap on the floor. The Knights were slow to react, and allowed Lloyd to hop over the crumpled body of the Pope and into a more advantageous situation. All three of the Knights were close quarter melee fighters, which meant Lloyd would not have to worry himself with troublesome mages or projectile spammers.

Using his newly recieved energy, Lloyd decided it was best for him to make the first move, and leapt into the air, flipping over the three Knights that were stood the other side of the fire. He swung out with his sword and sliced between the armour of the midde Knight, causing him to collapse in pain on the floor. The other two turned and attacked Lloyd simultaneously, causing the teenager to bring his sole sword horizontally across his face to block the attacks. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other guard negotiate the paths to his right and draw ever closer.

He pushed against the two swords that had met his own, causing the Knights to stumble backwards. Turning his sword to the flat side, Lloyd swung it round like a bat and struck the helmet-less Knight in the temple, knocking him out instantly. However, the other Knight regained his balance more quickly and swung out at Lloyd's face, causing him to jolt backwards, the sharp end of the Meltokio sword slicing a cut above the teenager's eyebrow. Lloyd cried out and flung himself to the left, making the lunging Knight stumble forwards and headfirst into a tree, joining his comrade on the floor.

Quickly wiping his eye with his sword-holding right hand, Lloyd turned his attentions to the final Knight, who was sprinting towards the make-shift Cruxis envoy like a man possessed. Little did the Knight know, he was heading straight towards the pile of wood that made up the extremities of the fire. Lloyd had steadied himself for an attack, but was quietly breathing a sigh of relief as the final Papal Knight, pride and joy of Meltokio, stood on one of the loose logs, slipping backwards and falling onto his back, laying motionless.

As soon as the final Knight had hit the floor, Lloyd's temporary mana was removed, causing his vision to falter slightly. Tired and weary, the white-clad swordsman fell onto his backside, placing his head on his hand and breathing heavily. He didn't care to notice the four Cruxis angels that had descended to remove the uncoscious Pope. He just sat and fought off the need to be physically sick, ignoring the warm trickle of blood that seeped down his left cheek.

**_Not bad, Lloyd. It would have been easier to just stab them, though._**

Lloyd didn't reply and left himself time to recover from his fight, feelings of guilt welling up inside of him as he heard the congratulations from the leader of Cruxis.

**_That's one down, one to go. Then I'll give you your key crest and you can defend that friend of yours._**

Lloyd was breathing very quickly now, sweat pouring.

**_I want you to go back to Sylverant._**

'Now?' He asked, between breaths, 'I'm too tired.'

**_That's too bad, Lloyd. For you are going to get weaker and weaker as the time goes on. Better now than when it is too late, right?_**

'...What do you want me to do now?'

**_I want the Mayor of Iselia, alive._**

'Wha-What?! The Mayor of Iselia?! I can't do that! You know I was brought up there, I can't betray Iselia like that.'

**_Betrayal? Who said anything about betrayal? I just want you to apprehend the man who discriminated against Genis and Raine for being half-elves. No more Mayor, no more discrimination for them!_**

'What do you care about them?' Lloyd questioned, 'And what happened to your age of lifeless beings? Your only creating a temporary paradise until you turn them all into some kind of crazy master race!'

**_But, I'm their friend, Lloyd. Genis's best friend! I'm yours too, so it's only normal for me to look after my friends, isn't it? _**

'You are a twisted bastard, you know that? You have it all wrong...'

**_Iselia. Mayor. Alive. No Mayor, no key crest, no protection for the Chosen. Without a key crest, you and Collette have 24 hours. I'll contact you when you reach the village. Do not contact the others._**

'Whatever...' Lloyd lifted himself up onto his feet and sheathed his sword, heading back to the Rhieards just as the Knights began to stir.

**A/N I have a working title!! Will probably change soon though... Please review!**


	9. Iselia

**A/N Decided to stick the game in my Wii this afternoon, played the bit with Zelos at the Tower of Salvation :'( I picked Kratos you see... Anyway, turns out I have been spelling Yggdrasill wrong all this time, I put 2 s's and 1 l! So I have had to update every chapter with a typo replacement... GAY! Also, I warn that the fic from here on in is most likely going to be one huge A-bomb (Angst-bomb) but that is what I enjoy writing so...please review!**

'It's futile for us to continue during the night.'

'But Lloyd hasn't got much time!' Collette stopped trailing Yuan and stamped her foot, fists clenched at her sides, 'We can't be sleeping while his mana is slowly draining away!'

'She's right, Yuan!' Genis joined in, shouting at the blue haired Seraph who had asked them all to return to Dirk's house after nightfall, 'He wouldn't sleep if it was one of us...'

'You need some rest, Genis.' Raine replied sadly.

'But Raine-'

'It's alright, Genis,' Kratos interrupted the young half-elf's protests, 'It would be a wasted effort for us to search in the dark. Not to mention we need our own strength to continue the pursuit.'

'A few hours sleep isn't going to hurt the hunt.' Regal added. Genis and Collette's faces fell as the party accepted they needed a few hours sleep before the sun rose.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Lloyd touched down near Iselia. He was really starting to feel the fatigue as he left his Rhieard near the Martel Temple, but tried to shake it off as he headed for the village.

'Let's just get this over with...'

Iselia was like a ghost town at this time of night. The occasional sound of a dog howling was all that broke the monotonous whistle of the wind through the surrounding forest. Lloyd entered the village cautiosly, adjusting his left elbow so his arm was falling in a more comfortable position and he waited for the familiar voice to echo around his mind...

**_Good. You got there fast._**

'How the hell am I supposed to capture him in the middle of the night?'

**_How else? Break into his house, wake him up at swordpoint and bring him outside. Easy, right?_**

'Geez you make it sound like some kind of game...'

Strolling as silently as he could through the village, Lloyd wiped the excess blood from the cut he sustained above his left eye, and placed his right hand on his sword. He stopped outside the house containing the presumably ex-mayor of Iselia after the little escapade following the downfall of the human ranch. The wooden steps creaked as Lloyd ascended them and the teenager followed the porch round to the side of the house and guiltily looked in through the window. The Mayor was fast asleep in his bed, a thin red blanket covering him. Lloyd followed the porch back round and stopped in front of the door. His hand hovered over the handle of the door as a thousand thought began to creep back into his mind.

Was he really doing the right thing? What was it he always said? There is always another way. People don't have to be sacrificed to make things easier. Tolerance and education were the ways to a world without discrimination, not ignorance and punishment.

Lloyd placed his beanie-covered forehead on the door.

'I can't do this...'

**_Are you really that weak?_**

Lloyd remained still as he ignored the voice in his head. Iselia was his home, no matter what these people did to Genis and Raine, they looked after him when he was a child, and he wasn't the easiest child to cope with. Not to mention they had allowed him to come back to the village after the incident with Marble. Is this how he really wanted to repay them?

**_You won't survive. By not doing this, you will give up your chances of protecting the Chosen. She will be Martel's vessel and you will be gone. _**

'You're wrong.' Lloyd mumbled as he stepped backwards from the door and down the wooden steps. He could feel himself sway slightly, almost as if he could feel Mithos's anger.

**_You will abandon your friend? Abandon all those you hold dear to death? What about Genis?_**

'They can protect Collette,' Lloyd kept his voice low as he stared at the door in front of him, 'They can protect her just as well as me.'

**_You know that's not true. _**

'I don't care, Mithos. Do what you want with me, just leave Collette out of this!'

**_If you die, I take that Exsphere and I will be unstoppable. You not doing this for me will be like betraying your friends. _**

'Stop it!' Lloyd raised his voice slightly, bringing his right hand to his face and rubbing his eyes. All this talk made his head hurt.

**_What about your Father?_**

Lloyd froze.

**_Losing you would BREAK him. Who knows what he would do? You are his lifeline, and if you selfishly sacrifice yourself, you will hurt him beyond repair._**

'SHUT UP! Leave my family out of this!' Lloyd sank to his knees, his hand still covering his eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over.

**_Now you know how it feels to be in a position of power. I have to deal with choosing who lives and who dies day in, day out. If you aren't strong enough to make this decision, then I will have to do it for you!_**

Lloyd felt the voice leave him as he looked up to see a group of clouds collect over the house, forming a large circle. He cried out as a large beam of white light split the clouds down the middle and strike the Mayor's house with a force that sent him hurtling across the floor.

* * *

'I don't know what you think you are doing.'

Kratos looked back over his shoulder as he walked to see a familiar blue-framed face standing beside the door of Dirk's house.

'You know what I'm doing, Yuan.' Kratos turned his head again and continued towards the Rhieards.

'He won't let you out alive. There is no point in wasting your life for it.'

'Then what would you have me do!?' Kratos shouted and turned to face the startled Seraph, 'And for your information, if I can at least have a chance of getting some Aionis for my son then yes, there is point in 'wasting' my life for that cause.'

'Look, Kratos,' Yuan started slowly raising his hands in front of him, 'I can't even begin to comprehend what you are going through but I need you to trust me. You can't go storming off to Welgaia and expect to raid the supplies without getting caught. They will be on high alert for you, you know that.'

The two close friends stood silently, both retaining eye contact with one another.

'We still have 24 hours. Yggdrasill isn't going to let Lloyd die without first rubbing it in your face. We spend the next morning searching all the cities and-'

A blinding light interrupted Yuan as both Seraphs covered their eyes to protect themselves. The light was coming from the village.

Kratos stared in disbelief as smoke began to float upwards, 'Indignation...'

'...Judgement,' Yuan finished, 'Looks like Mithos isn't going to let us have any sleep.'

* * *

'No... Mithos you son of a-'

**_I told you I would do it myself._**

'But, he'll die!' Lloyd cried as members of the village began to appear from their houses.

**_He's not dead. But he hasn't got long._**

Lloyd gritted his teeth and pulled himself to his feet. He started towards the house, ignoring the cries and screams he heard from the villagers.

**_You aren't strong enough to get him out. And I'm sure as hell not going to help you out this time._**

'I don't care!' Lloyd shouted as he covered his eyes and kicked the door down.

* * *

'Kratos, what is going on?' Genis asked, rubbing his tired eyes as he descended the stairs.

'Genis, get your Kendama. Go and wake Sheena and your sister. We will need their magic,' the auburn-haired Seraph replied. The young half-elf nodded and sprinted back up the stairs. Kratos turned to his right, where he spotted the sleeping body of Zelos curled up into a little ball, sucking his right thumb like a child.

'Chosen.' He said bluntly, shaking the red-head's shoulder, 'Zelos, wake up!'

'Wha-!' Zelos jumped at the contact and immediately drew his sword, bringing it up to the surprised Seraph's neck. He took a few seconds to focus before smiling apologetically at Kratos.

'Not bad, Chosen,' Kratos conceded, wiping the blood that had appeared on his neck.

'Just like you taught me, right K-man?'

'Hmph,' Kratos ignored the swordsman, 'Get up. We need your magic in the village.'

* * *

Lloyd was blinded by the shining orange flames that had engulfed the Mayor's house. He had his arm over his face to protect his eyes and stumbled blindly through the mess of rooms. Yggdrasill was messing with him, contsricting his view by periodically draining his mana supply. Lloyd tripped over a loose piece of wood and felt something crash into his back. He gritted his teeth, wiped more blood off his eye and used a door frame to pull himself up, wary of his lack of time.

**_Even if you get out of this alive, you won't be able to protect her._**

'I said shut up, Mithos.' Lloyd mumbled as he staggered into the flaming room of the Mayor. The Mayor was pinned, unconscious, to the floor under what looked like part of the ceiling.

Cursing, Lloyd strained to pull the large section of wood off the Mayo with his one good hand. He was careful to to burn himself, and managed to move the obstruction. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes, Lloyd hauled the Mayor up, holding him round the waist with his right hand, and began dragging him to the door.

* * *

'Spread!' 'Tidal wave!' 'Help us put out this fire, Undine!'

Zelos, Genis and Sheena got to work on the fire at the Mayor's house. Most of the residents of Iselia had emerged from their houses to witness the fire, noting the possibility that the Mayor was still in there. Raine was at the ready with her healing arts and Kratos was preparing to join the others in lending his magic. Yuan was trying to calm the rest of the residents, while Regal, Presea and Collette were collecting some rebuilding supplies from Dirk's for when the fire was exstinguished.

The fire erupted as a gust of wind flew throught the village, causing the Seraph to cover his eyes. Gasps rippled around the onlookers; it was certainly too dangerous to go in to rescue the Mayor, so they had to concentrate on putting out the fire.

'What's Mithos's beef with Iselia?' Yuan asked his friend.

'I'm not sure...he discriminated against Raine and Genis, but he surely couldn't justify doing something like this,' the Seraph replied, 'Spread!'

'Kratos, there's someone coming out of the door!' Sheena yelled, catching Kratos's attention.

Silhouetted against the flames, two bodies appeared in the doorway, one was supporting the other. Kratos recognised one as the Mayor of Iselia, but the other had a stange mana signature that he couldn't quite recognise...

* * *

Lloyd tripped down the front steps of the Mayor's house, letting go of the large man in the process. He cried out as Yggdrasill drained more of his mana, pulling himself onto his hands and knees, left arm laid limp under him.

**_You would do well to tell your friends not to leave the Chosen so vunerable._**

'What...what are you talking about? Argh!' Lloyd gripped his head with his right hand, letting his forehead rest against the floor. Yggdrasill was going to kill him, he was sure of it. The pain in his head was magnified tenfold as he began to rock himself backwards and forwards to distract himself.

**_My people have captured the Chosen. You have less than 24 hours to survive. I suppose that constitutes failure on your part?_**

'What have you done with Collette?' Lloyd shouted, not stopping the tears from squeezing through his tightly shut eyes. He was sobbing so hard he didn't feel the hands grip his shoulders, nor the calls of his name.

**_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! _**Yggdrasill cackled, the sound echoing round Lloyds head, tormenting him.

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Lloyd yelled in desperation, hearing the last echo of the laugh and the feeling of freedom as the clutch on his mana supply deteriorated.

Kratos was stunned to silence as he gripped the shoulders of his shaking son. Lloyd was sobbing like a child, his forehead planted on the singed ground, rocking himself backwards and forwards.

'Lloyd.' He called firmly. The teenager was breathing heavily and continued to rock, his white and purple outfit covered in soot. Kratos was wary of the familiar colours, but put it to the back of his mind as he called for Lloyd again.

'Lloyd, snap out of it.'

The rocking stopped, and the shaking swordsman's grip on his hat weakened slightly, the white from his knuckles fading. He brought his head up slowly and looked up at the person who was supporting his shoulders.

Kratos winced at Lloyd's face, a stream of blood from his left eye covered half of it, and the teenager gaped at him almost zombie-like.

'Kra...Kratos?' Lloyd managed to breathe.

'Lloyd...What happened to you?' Kratos ignored the presence of the others who had surrounded him and Lloyd and stared straight into those familiar dark eyes. Lloyd's head collapsed back to the floor, not being able to take the strain. Kratos's grip on his shoulders tightened briefly.

'Collette...'

'What?'

'He's taken...Collette...'

Lloyd's vision faltered once more and he surcumbed to his fatigue, collapsing onto the dusty Iselia street.


	10. Scar

**A/N I apologise if the middle bit is confusing. Its Lloyd's POV, so has some purposeful bad grammar, and it's in the 3rd person.. hope it makes sense! Enjoy!**

'I don't see why I have to do this...'

'Come on, Zelos, keep moving.'

Kratos watched the disgruntled Chosen of Tethe'alla scowl at him and resume clearing the path of monsters and fiends. Kratos hopped on the spot to reposition the unconscious body of Lloyd, whom he was carrying on his back. The teenagers arms were slung around his neck, and his chin rested on the Seraph's shoulder. Kratos decided that it was best to heed Lloyd's warning and head back to Dirk's to check on Collette, as well as to find a place for the twin swordsman to rest until morning.

'Nearly there, Lloyd,' Kratos mumbled as a small cough escaped from his son.

* * *

_'Run, Horsey!'_

_Lloyd let out a small squeal as large hands grabbed his feet and his 'horsey' sped off into the forest. He could feel himself being lifted off the man's shoulders every time the man took a stride, and so grabbed the large tufts of auburn hair before him for support._

_'Be careful you two,' A voice called from behind._

_But Lloyd was laughing too much to hear. He was a knight, ready to rescue the princess with his trusty steed - Daddy. The castle would have fire, and a dragon, and a drawbridge, and a king, and be made of stone, and have a moat, and a circular staircase, and..._

_Lloyd's thoughts were interrupted as his 'steed' abruptly came to a stop. Lloyd looked up and saw a group of the nasty men he had seen before stood in front of them. He put his head on the top of his Daddy's, and gripped him round the chin._

_'Daddy...'_

_Daddy didn't answer him, but turned and sped back off in the direction he came from. Lloyd shut his eyes to block out the shouts that came from behind him, gripping his Daddy's chin as tightly as he could._

_'Kratos?'_

_Lloyd felt some hands grab him round the waist and haul him up off his Daddy's shoulders and into his Mummy's arms. Daddy drew his sword like he did last time, and Mummy brought him close to her chest._

_'They've found us,' Daddy said, looking at Mummy, 'Take Lloyd and run towards Iselia. Noishe, come with me.'_

_'Kratos...'_

_'Just go, Anna!' _

_'Daddy?' Lloyd looked up at Daddy, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. Daddy was scary when he was angry. _

_'Be good for Mummy, okay Lloyd?'_

_Lloyd nodded bravely, trying to disguise his shaking lower lip. He wanted Daddy to see that he was not scared of the nasty men, and that he would look after Mummy until Daddy came back._

_'Good boy. Be careful, Anna...' Lloyd looked between Daddy and Mummy, who were staring at each other, but felt Mummy turn away, 'Noishe!' Daddy motioned to the Protozoan and the two ran back towards the nasty men in the forest._

* * *

_'Anna?!' _

_'DADDY!!'_

_Lloyd struggled in the arms of the nasty man as he heard his Daddy's voice. Him and Mummy had run through the forest for what felt like a long time, Mummy's feet must have been getting tired. Then someone shouted at Mummy and Lloyd, calling them 'in-feen-ior beans'. Mummy got scared, which made Lloyd scared. Mummy started calling Daddy, but Daddy didn't come. So the nasty men caught Mummy and Lloyd and took Lloyd away from Mummy. He got scared but tried not to cry, and kicked the nasty man in the shins. Nasty man didn't like that and Lloyd managed to run away, but another nasty man grabbed Lloyd's hair as he was about to rescue Mummy. This made Lloyd cry, but he still struggled when he was picked up by one of them. _

_A really ugly man with no eyes had grabbed Mummy, who was also crying. Lloyd wanted to help Mummy, and started shouting at the ugly man, who laughed at him. Lloyd thought this wasn't very nice and so bit the nasty man that was holding him, but the man didn't like it and hit Lloyd on the head. Then Lloyd heard Daddy's voice, so shouted to him._

_'Lloyd?! Lloyd where are you?'_

_Daddy ran into the clearing where Lloyd and Mummy were. Lloyd saw lots of that red ketchup on Daddy, and it scared him. But he was a brave boy and tried not to be too scared when his Daddy looked at him._

_'Daddy! The nasty men and that ugly man took Mummy!' Lloyd pointed at the no-eyes man._

_'Kvar...' Daddy held his sword up as the ugly man started laughing. More nasty men went towards Daddy, and Daddy swung his sword at them. _

_'Now, now, Kratos.' The no-eyed ugly man said to Daddy, holding Mummy by the hair, 'We wouldn't want anything to happen to your son now, would we?'_

_Daddy looked straight at Lloyd as the nasty man holding him pulled Lloyd's hair more. Tears escaped from Lloyd's eyes as Daddy said something that he had always told Lloyd was a naughty word and never should be said. _

_'Leave my family alone, Kvar.' _

_The ugly man laughed again and pulled Mummy hand. That special stone that was attached to Mummy was special, Daddy said. Lloyd wasn't allowed to touch the special stone, it was naughty. _

_'No!' Daddy held out his hand to Mummy. He looked scared and Daddy never looked scared. This made Lloyd cry more and he wriggled as best he could in the nasty man's grip. The ugly man said something Lloyd didn't hear, and pulled the stone off Mummy's hand. Mummy screamed and Daddy said a naughty word again, but Lloyd noticed the ugly man started to walk away with the special stone. That stone was Mummy's and he shouldn't be allowed to take what isn't his!_

_Lloyd bit down on the nasty man's hand again, and was dropped to the floor. Daddy had started swinging his sword at the nasty men again, and Lloyd tried not to look as red ketchup hit him on the face. He ran as fast as he could towards the no-eyes man, who was watching Daddy fight the nasty men. _

_'That's...Mummy's...stone...' Lloyd managed to shout as he ran past his Mummy, who was shaking on the floor. He heard Daddy call his name but kept running towards the ugly man. The ugly man laughed and kicked Lloyd in the chest. Lloyd skidded backwards and put a hand on his poorly chest. It hurt and there was some red ketchup on it. This made Lloyd cry, and he heard his Daddy shout again. But suddenly, Noishe came out from behind a tree and rammed the nasty man in the back, causing the stone to fly out from his hand. It landed by Lloyd, and he picked it up. His poorly chest hurt a lot, and Lloyd was crying a lot, but he managed to turn round to crawl back towards Mummy._

_But Mummy was gone! There was a bit giant monster there instead. It was scary. The most scary thing was that it was wearing Mummy's clothes. Lloyd gripped his poorly chest as the scary monster looked at him._

_'Mummy...?'_

_The scary monster was going to hit Lloyd! But Noishe was there and got in the way. The monster hit Noishe and Noishe fell in front of Lloyd. But Lloyd also felt the ground rumble, causing his teeth to hit against each other. Suddenly the bit of floor Lloyd and Noishe were sitting on fell! And Lloyd and Noishe fell! Lloyd didn't know what happened but held onto the stone as he heard Daddy yell his name. _

_But he was going to try and stop crying, because he was a brave boy._

* * *

Lloyd stirred.

He was lay on his own bed, on his right shoulder. It was still dark outside, and Lloyd heard footsteps and talking from down the stairs. Across the room from him, someone else was laid under a cover on the floor, although Lloyd's eyes weren't working well enough for him to tell who it was.

He just lay there. He didn't know why, he just did.

Maybe it was the faitgue. Or maybe it was his mana loss. Whatever it was, Lloyd just lay on his side, staring vacantly at the spot on the other end of the room.

**_You are running out of time_**

Lloyd closed his eyes, almost sighing to himself in frustration, _'I thought I told you to get out of my head,'_ he thought to himself.

**_She's still alive, you know._**

Lloyd lifted his head of his pillow in surprise. He forgot about Collette! He tried to shuffle round and pick himself up out of bed, but he stalled as purple and orange swarmed in his line of vision, and caused him to put a hand to his head.

**_You wont be for long, unless you get yourself a key crest._**

Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, '_What are you going to do with her? Let her go!'_

**_You could do a better job than your father._**

_'What are you talking about?'_

**_I know what dream you just had._**

'Lloyd?'

Yggdrasill had gone, and Lloyd was half sat up in his bed as a concerned looking Kratos came up the stairs to check up on him. Lloyd let himself fall back onto the pillow, head poinding. He closed his eyes.

'She's still alive.'

'What?' Kratos had sat down on a chair next to the bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

'Collette,' Lloyd whispered, 'Yggdrasill is keeping her alive.'

'Lloyd, what the hell happened?'

Lloyd's eyes snapped open, 'He's been talking to me.'

'Mithos?'

'Yeah. Lots.'

Kratos rested his chin on his palms for a second, not quite sure how to deal with the situation. The two remained silent, ignoring the sounds of the others coming from downstairs.

'I had a dream.' Lloyd broke the silence.

'A dream?' Kratos raised his eyebrows.

'A dream,' Lloyd confirmed, 'I've never had a dream about that day before.'

Kratos remained silent.

'I always wondered how I got that scar on my chest.'

'Oh, Lloyd,' Kratos rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, 'Did you remember all of it?'

Lloyd hesitated, '...I stole the Exsphere from Kvar. Then the floor between me and Noishe collapsed. I don't remember anything else, just the feeling of trying to stop crying.'

'...I'm sorry.'

For the first time, Lloyd looked into Kratos's eyes.

'Don't be,' he said firmly, wincing slightly as he pushed himself to a sitting position, 'Collette is what's important now.'

'We'll go and get her, Lloyd. I need you to stay here.'

'Who's that?' Lloyd motioned at the other person lay across the room. Kratos turned.

'Presea,' he said calmly, 'after the fire erupted in Iselia, we left Dirk, Presea, Regal and Colletter, basically all the non-mages. They were going to gather some supplies and some tools for rebuilding and bring them over later. Thanks to your warning, myself and Zelos managed to get back here in time to heal Presea, who had been badly hurt by the angels.'

Lloyd nodded in understanding, looking left and right for his belongings.

'I can't let you come, Lloyd.'

Lloyd caught his father's stare, and returned it with equal intensity. He reached out to his right and grabbed his trademark red outfit that he had dumped on the floor 3 nights previously. Kratos continued to stare at Lloyd, as the teenager took the purple hat off and rubbed a hand through his hair, messing it up in its classic style.

'I'm not going to make any more mistakes. And I don't want Mithos to either.'

**A/N That last section makes me cringe. Its sooo hard to make Lloyd and Kratos sound convincing. I mean, Lloyd hasn't really know Kratos as his father for too long, so you have to try and avoid the 'OMGZ DADDY!' thing, try and keep Kratos in character, which is hard enough as it is, and explain enough of whats going on without A) boring the reader and B) leaving any plot holes. So yeah, its frustrating, but I hope it passes as adequate enough! Please review!**


	11. Decision

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope everyone keeps reading! Oh and I've changed a few little things here! Enjoy! BTW, _'This means Yggdrasill is talking in Lloyd's head' _**_'This is Lloyd thinking to himself' _and _'This is another person communicating with Lloyd'_

'I have something for you.'

Lloyd turned, letting the rest of the group go on ahead to the Rhieards. Kratos had drawn his sword, but laughed when he saw a familiar looking raised eyebrow shoot up his son's forehead.

He held the sword up in the morning sun, light dancing off the preciously formed flame-shape. Kratos thew it up in the air, and caught it skillfully by the blade, holding out the handle to Lloyd.

'For you.'

Lloyd was flabergasted, 'What? But that's...that's...'

'Flamberge. Forged for me during the war by a dwarf we helped out. It helped me stop the Kharlan War, I can only hope it will be successful in helping you stop the war we find ourselved in.'

Lloyd took his two swords out of their sheathes and flung them towards Noishe's pen. He took the flame-red sword in his right hand and swung it around slightly, testing its weight. He stumbled as his balance left him for a split second, cursing.

'Be careful. Retain your strength,' was all Kratos had to say on the matter, 'Dirk has promised to finish a similar sword for when you return. They will surely benefit you.'

'I...don't know what to say.' Lloyd gripped the sword tightly, admiring its perfect weighting.

'You don't have to say anything,' Kratos placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder as he walked past, 'Use it well.'

Kratos walked a few strides in front of the teenager, before looking over his shoulder.

'And Lloyd?'

'Hm?' Lloyd looked up from the sword.

'Don't die.'

* * *

He was waiting for them.

The group saw Yggdrasill at the top of the stairs in the Tower. Lloyd was trailing at the back of the group, looking at his feet. He had replaced his outfit with his old red one, but felt no more comfortable; despite not even looking, Lloyd could tell Yggdrasill was staring right at him. Lloyd remained on the edge of the walkway, just before reaching the circular platform. His friends split in two and dispersed around the edge, surounding Yggdrasill.

Colette was trapped in a similar 'cage' to when she had been captured by Rodyle. She had her hands by her sides and looked as if she was doing her very best not to move.

'Nice of you to turn up.'

Lloyd heard the group erupt into a series of threats, exclamations and insults. He heard swear words from Zelos, threats from Genis and Sheena, warnings from Yuan. But Yggdrasill ignored them. Lloyd lifted his head cautiously, looking through his eyebrows and his messy brown hair. Yggdrasill grinned as their eyes met, causing more shouts and threats from the party. Kratos noticed Yggdrasill's expression, and looked over his shoulder, concerned, at Lloyd. The eye contact was broken, however, when Zelos caught everyone's attention.

'Okay, I have had enough of this shite already.'

He drew his sword and ran towards the 'cage' Collette was being held in.

'Zelos, NO!' Colette shouted at the pink-clad swordsman as Zelos's blade came down on the orange extremities of the 'cage'. He was thrown backwards and rattled into a pillar with a thud, but the sound was overshadowed by an ear-splitting scream.

Lloyd collapsed on the ground, hand gripping chunks of his hair. Everyone turned in shock at the sound as Lloyd began to shake violently, gritting his teeth at the sustained period of pain that had overcome him.

'Lloyd!'

Kratos tried to leap towards his son, but stopped abruptly as an orange 'cage' appeared in front of him, cutting Kratos, Yuan, Zelos and Sheena off from reaching Lloyd, who was still on the path to the platform, and Yggdrasill, who was in the centre of the platform. A similar cage had appeared on the other side of the platform, cutting off Raine, Genis, Presea and Regal.

Lloyd had recovered slightly and clambered to his feet, staggering.

'Lloyd... are you okay?' Genis asked, a deathly silence had fallen in the Tower. Yuan shot a look of daggers at Zelos, while Lloyd shuffled towards the platform.

'If you touch the mana cages, Lloyd's mana will be drained substantially.' Yggdrasill was getting straight to the point, 'I will fight Lloyd alone.'

'What?! That's not fair!' Sheena protested, Genis echoing her sentiments from the other side of the platform.

'FAIR!?' Yggdrasill erupted, 'Don't you dare talk to me about fair, human,' he calmed as Sheena paled, 'If I win, Collette becomes Martel's vessel, I take my Cruxis Crystal and re-establish my pact with Origin. Only then will I reunite the worlds to how they were. If I lose... Lloyd gets his key crest and the rest is up to you. Do you accept the terms?'

'Mithos, you bastard.' Yuan shouted across the platform, 'You touch a hair on Lloyd's head, and I swear-'

'I accept.'

'WHAT?!'

The group turned in shock to Lloyd, who was stood a matter of feet away from Mithos. He had drawn Flamberge, and was looking weary. He had spread his stance out so he had more balance and shook the hair out of his eyes.

'Mithos, please...' Kratos pleaded.

'Hahahahaha! He accepts! Excellent. I am looking forward to this!'

Lloyd wasn't prepared to wait around. He sprung at Mithos, trying to focus his vision, as shouts from his friends rang in his ears. He swiped with the sword using all his strength, but Mithos warped away at the last second, laughing. Lloyd stumbled and tried to swing his sword round to protect himself, but a strike from Mithos's Holy Lance struck him in the chest, sending him carreering into a pillar.

Lloyd's hearing had failed him; he couldn't decipher the cries he heard around him. Using the sword as a crutch, Lloyd returned to his feet, glancing into the dancing eyes of the hero of the Kharlan War.

**_That Exsphere has evolved magnificently. Seems Kvar did a good job. _**

Lloyd's eyes narrowed as he attempted to dodge another magic blow from the angel. It caught him on the shoulder and knocked him off balance slightly, but Lloyd managed to regain his composure and set himself for another attack. A silence had fallen around the Tower, many of Lloyd's companions watching in shock. Lloyd blinked yellow and purple spots from his vision, and went on the offensive. He swung a number of times, trying to land a blow. Every swipe from Flamberge left a red blur behind it, creating a fluid picture of the way Lloyd was fighting. He lunged at Mithos, swiping at the angel's chest. Yggdrasill stepped to the side, but the blow caught him on the shoulder, causing him to cry out and grip it tightly.

Lloyd stumbled blindly as the blow came down, noting the cry of pain from Yggdrasill.

'I've had enough of this!' The angel shouted as he motioned towards the floor, causing a sphere of mana to erupt beneath his feet, sending Lloyd flying into the air, and dangerously close to the edge of the platform. A quick recovery by Mithos allowed him to reuse his Holy Lance technique, striking Lloyd while he was still in the air, and sending the teenager plummeting over the side of the platform.

'Lloyd!' Genis shouted, trying to see over the edge of the platform from his confinement in the 'cage'. He was joined in his cries by the rest of the party, Kratos silent as he closed his eyes and tried to locate Lloyd's mana signature. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a burst of mana from below.

'Holy shit!' Zelos had also felt the change in mana, as Lloyd flew back up to the platform, striking violet wings fluttering behind him. He landed precariously close to the edge and lost his balance one more, planting his right hand holding Flamberge on the floor.

'I don't believe it...' Genis muttered.

'His Exsphere has completed its evolution,' Yuan said, earning a grin and a nod from Yggdrasill.

'Exactly,' the angel replied, 'it is now perfect for me to use, I should be able to re-establish my pact with Origin with no problems now.'

The group stood shocked as Lloyd stared at the floor in front of him, breathing heavily and trying to regain his strength.

'Lloyd,' Kratos's voice was calm, yet dangerously quiet. Lloyd did not look up, 'put them away. They won't help your mana supply, it's a waste of energy.'

A brief nod of the head from Lloyd followed, and the magnificent purple wings dissappeared in a flash of mana. He stood himself up again, wiping his right hand across his forehead and regaining his eye contact with the angel.

'Godammit, nothing's working!' Zelos said to himself, pacing the small 'cage' he found himself in.

'He's too strong,' Presea commented, earning a nod from Regal. Genis was mumbling to himself, overcome with the situation and brain whirring to try and find a solution.

**_That was some quick thinking to get yourself out of that one, Lloyd. I'm impressed._**

Lloyd pinned his eyes shut, trying to blot out the taunts and assessments from the leader of Cruxis.

**_Do you wonder what else you can now do?_**

Lloyd opened his eyes again and turned his head slightly, looking at Yggdrasill almost quizzically.

_'I can take an opportune guess,'_ he thought, directing it a Mithos.

**_Do it._**

Lloyd chewed the inside of his lip, all the time retaining his eye contact with Mithos. He could hear nothing around him, oblivious to what was being said by the rest of the group. The focus for both Lloyd and Yggdrasill was on each other.

_'Lloyd? Lloyd can you hear me?'_

Lloyd's eyebrows shot up as another voice filled his head. It was strangely familiar, yet he felt he had not heard it in a long time.

_'Lloyd you must listen to me, you haven't got much time left. I can't protect your mana for much longer.'_ The voice was a woman's, soft and gentle, yet urgent at the same time.

_'My mana..?' _Lloyd asked the voice clearly confused, '_Wait, protect my mana?...Mum?'_

_'Yes, Lloyd. Now just listen to me, baby. This is a Cruxis Crystal, you must have realised what powers you have gained by its quick evolution.'_

_'I understand, Mum, but I don't know if I am strong enough.'_

'_...You can do it. I believe you can do it. I'll do my best to help control your mana, but you need to process all your strength for it to work. No half-heartedness, you must be 100 sure.'_

_'Will it finish it?'_

_'Mithos is tired. He wants it to be over.'_

_'...Alright.'_

Mithos had a large, childlike grin plastered across his face, Lloyd was certain he had heard the whole conversation. The teenager around at his group.

Colette was pressing her hands into fists, causing her palms to whiten; she didn't deserve to be caught up in all this just because of who she was born as. Lloyd wanted her to be able to lead a normal life and make her own decisions, not have her whole life planned out for her.

He looked across to the first 'cage'. Presea and Regal...connected by the fate of Alicia, victims of the Exsphere's and their cruel, cruel ways. Lloyd wanted them to fully reach closure by ending the charade of the Human Ranches.

Glancing across the platform, Lloyd saw Zelos, face serious and angry. He was a good friend and a strong person underneath his mask, and Lloyd respected that.

Sheena's eyes were bloodshot and looked threatened to spill over at any minute. Where would they be without her? Her role as a Summoner helped them create all the summon spirit pacts, and sever the mana links. For that, Lloyd was greatful. He wanted her and Mizuho to be happy in Sylverant.

He heard Genis's voice, and glanced back over to the other 'cage'. He was glaring at Mithos, every now and then shouting something incomprehensible to Lloyd. Genis. His best friend. Lloyd wanted him to lead a happy life without discrimination, he didn't deserve to be betrayed once again.

Genis was stood in front of his teacher. What was there to say about Professor Sage? Lloyd owed her a lot, and was grateful for all that she had taught him, despite all the trouble he had given her. She was probably the strongest in the group, and carried a lot on her shoulders. Genis was lucky to have someone like her looking after him.

Lloyd heard a shout and turned back to the other 'cage'. Yuan was waving his arm around and shouting at Mithos, face flushed red. But Lloyd's eyes were directed towards Kratos, who was stood in front of him. Their eyes met, and Lloyd had made his decision. Feeling a burst of strength from within him, and a strange sensation radiating from his Exsphere, Lloyd began to gather his mana.

'Lloyd, don't you dare...' Kratos mumbled across to him. Lloyd closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt his mana collecting.

'Don't be stupid!' He heard Yuan shout, 'There must be another way!'

'His mana...' Genis said.

Raine lightly gripped the back of Genis's collar, realising what was going on, 'He's collecting it.'

'Woah, woah, woah, Lloyd. Not cool. You don't want to be doing that now, do you?' Zelos shouted, waving his arms in front of him.

'Lloyd, please... you don't have to' Kratos pleaded with his son, causing Lloyd's eyes to snap back open. Identical pairs of deep, brown eyes met once again. Lloyd took a deep breath, turned his head back towards Mithos and held his sword horizontally in front of him, an arm's length away.

'Sacred powers...'

'LLOYD, NO!'

Kratos lunged forwards, only to be stopped by Yuan, who wrapped his arms around the taller man's ribs.

'Kratos, don't!' Yuan shouted, pressing his head to his best friend's back to try and control him. 'If you touch the mana cage...'

'It will interrupt him!' Kratos yelled.

'...you will compromise his chances!'

'...cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul...'

Genis was struggling against Raine's grip, tears streaming down his face. The humans of the group had realised what Lloyd was doing, Sheena gripping Zelos's sleeve, as the Chosen stood flabergasted as white runes formed around Lloyd's feet.

Yuan was struggling to restrain Kratos, and Presea and Regal watched silently. Mithos had erupted into a continuous cackle.

'Hahahahahaha! You are not strong enough. Your mana will be depleted, its useless to try!'

'...everyone makes mistakes, Mithos...'

Lloyd held Flamberge vertically, placing the cold blade of his father's sword on his forehead, trying his best to retain the mana collection within him.

'...sometimes you just need a friend to help you correct them...'

**_Heh... after all this, you consider me a friend. We shall see what you are made of...Do it! Now!_**

_'I'm so proud of you, baby. __Be strong, it is nearly over.'_

Lloyd took a deep breath...

_'I love you, Lloyd.'_

'JUDGEMENT!'


	12. Reaction

'JUDGEMENT!'

A last laugh escaped Mithos as a circular beam of blinding white light engulfed the leader of Cruxis, creating a blast that blinded those who were watching. A deafening sound rang in their ears, a laugh, a scream, a crash...

Then the screeching sound of metal on marble as a blood red sword went skidding across the platform.

The smoke that was billowing around the Tower was beginning to lift, and the Raine opened her eyes cautiously, unsure as to quite what she would see.

Mithos's body had gone, all that remained was a small, red Exsphere and an inconspicuous metal tin. The 'cages' had been disintegrated and Raine slowly turned her attention to the other side of the room...

Lloyd was lying on his back, his head facing away from the half-elf. His arms were stretched out beside him, the blood red sword lying a few feet from his right hand. He wasn't moving.

Raine let go of Genis's collar in shock, sending the smaller half elf running towards his best friend. He skidded to a halt beside the body and placed his hands on Lloyd's temples.

'No...come on, Lloyd...'

A small amount of white light escaped Genis's hands and flowed into Lloyd's temples, causing the half-elf to sway, dissorientated.

'Genis!'

Raine ran over to her brother, pulling him away from Lloyd, 'Your mana is not going to help, Genis!' She shouted Genis struggled against her grip. Raine managed to turn him towards her.

'It...worked...for...Kratos!...' Genis yelled, flailing his arms wildly at his sister's grip between each word. A steady flow of tears was making streaks down his dirty face, his eyes squeezed shut in anger. Raine pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him. The rest of the party stood, silent.

'Shush...Genis, come on.' Raine placed her chin atop of Genis's shaking head, trying to sooth herself and her brother, 'Kratos's mana was being topped up. Lloyd's has gone, Genis, you must feel it.'

'I won't.'

Genis pushed his sister away and ran towards the entrance to the Tower, leaving Raine knelt on the floor alone.

'Genis...'

Presea followed the distraught boy out of the Tower. Regal took a look over towards Lloyd, shook his head, and followed Presea to help Genis.

'Hot-headed bastard...' Zelos muttered, as he guided a sobbing Sheena over to where Colette was stood on a higher platform. She was staring, ghost-like, at Lloyd, eyes shining with threatening tears. Zelos held out a hand, and helped Colette down from the platform.

'Come on, let's get out of here...'

Zelos put his arms around both of the girls, face solemn, and guided them out towards the entrance.

A silence filled the Tower, broken by the occassional sob from Raine. Yuan was still clinging to Kratos, his arms wrapped tightly round the taller man's chest. He had squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face into the human's back. He could feel Kratos shaking violently, not needing to look up to realise what the result of the spell was. Slowly, Yuan let go of Kratos, stepping backwards to lean against one of the pillars behind him. Time could have stopped, for all Yuan knew. Raine was picking herself up from Lloyd's side. She pressed her fingers over her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were now flowing freely. She looked up, straight at Kratos.

From behind Kratos, Yuan could see her large blue eyes shining. Her face held a sympathetic look before she brought a hand to her eyes again. She shook her head and looked straight at the blue-haired Seraph. Their eyes met for a second, before Riane glanced back over to Kratos and then to the entrance. Yuan understood and nodded, waving a hand towards to door. The Professor took one last look at Lloyd and walked briskly towards the entrance to go after her brother, wiping her eyes again as she went.

Yuan put his head back on the pillar and stood, silent, for a few seconds, staring into the back of his best friend's head. Kratos hadn't moved, he was staring at his feet and shaking violently, hands crushed into fists beside him. Yuan felt a lump rise in his throat; Kratos didn't deserve this! The man had suffered too much in his life. Grim flashbacks to the day he lost Martel swam in Yuan's mind, voices echoing in his memory.

_'No...Martel...'_

_'Yuan, pull yourself together, you must be strong. Strong for Martel.'_

_'Fuck off, Kratos!__' Yuan swung at his best friend, 'You don't understand, your just a freaking human.'_

_Kratos hesitated and placed a hand on the half-elvf's shoulder, before turning and heading towards the crumpled heap that was a sobbing Mithos, curled into a ball on the floor beneath a large willow tree. The older man placed a hand on the young boys back, causing it to be swatted away by his student. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, the human pulled the small half elf towards him, strong arms enveloping him in a hug. Mithos pounded at Kratos's chest with a clenched fist, and Kratos just held him. Yuan placed his head back onto the tree he was stood by and closed his eyes._

'Kratos...'

Yuan took a deep breath and walked over to beside his friend. Kratos's eyes were wide, and fixed on the same spot on the marble floor. His eyes were dry, but large beads of sweat had formed over his face, sticking large chunks of his drooping hair to his forehead. Kratos didn't react to Yuan's presence, he just stared. Yuan placed a hand briefly on Kratos's arm, and walked over to where Mithos's Cruxis Crystal lay. He crouched and turned it over in his hands a couple of times, memories flooding back to him of the creation of the Angelic Exspheres. It was unknown territory, but Yuan shared Mithos's desire to ressurect Martel, and was enthusiastic to go along with the same plan.

_'We can ressurect Martel...?'_

_'Yes!' Mithos's eyes were shining with enthusiasm, 'With our new Angelic abilities, we can control the Desians and begin to find a way to create a vessel for Martel!'_

_Yuan paced up and down the small room on Derris-Kharlan, pondering the idea. Something didn't seem quite right...but the thought of bringing Martel back was one that dominated his thoughts. Kratos was leaning against the opposite wall, eyes closed and arms folded. He had not yet expressed his opinion on Mithos's scheme._

_'Well?' Mithos asked Yuan, clutching his hands together hopefully._

_'And you say this can all be done by the development of a new breed of Exsphere, designed to give us Angelic abilities..?'_

_'Yeah! Pretty neat, isn't it? It would prolong our lives too, so we wouldn't stop until we ressurected Martel!'_

_'And...' Yuan was beginning to come round, 'we could keep an eye on this new world we have created, making sure no other humans have the chace to screw it up again!'_

_Kratos's eyes snapped open, 'How do you propose we do that?' He enquired._

_'The Desians!' Mithos turned to his teacher, 'If the Desians kept the people in order, we could work on a way to curb descrimination. What do you think, sensei?'_

_Kratos hesitated, 'I admire your enthusiasm, Mithos, but I am concerned about this whole cheating death business. You know I, as a human, am not meant to live more than around 80 years. It would be disrupting the natural balance, something I can't say I'm too enthusiastic about.'_

_'But we can use Origin to create a new natural balance, one where the two worlds share the same mana supply that my sister gave her life for!' Mithos's face started to deepen in colour, 'That way, we can avoid the creation of new magitechnology and any new wars!'_

_'Well I think it's a good idea, Kratos,' Yuan smiled, placing a hand on Mithos's head and causing the younger half-elf to scowl._

_'Hmm...we'll see.' Kratos closed his eyes again._

Yuan pocketed the Crystal, biting away at the inside of his lip. Mithos was really gone. Yuan had wanted this for some time now, but the realisation that the young boy he had known from when they lived in Heimdall, the brother of his fiance, and the hero of the Kharlan War was gone...well, it hit him hard. Yuan's eyes were drawn to the small metal tin, the only other thing that appeared to survive the blast. He pulled it towards him, a rattling sound from within echoing around the silent hall. Prying it open with his fingernails, Yuan was shocked to what he saw inside.

There was a key crest. It was similar to the ones Kratos and Yuan had for their Cruxis Crystals, but it was brand new. It was finely carved, the circular shape perfect and the light bounced of the Aionis-containing metal with ease. It was a crest even a dwarf would be proud of. Yuan raised his eyebrows. Why would there be a key crest in the tin? He assumed it was for Lloyd, but questioned its existance nonetheless.

Underneath the key crest was a small rectangular piece of paper. It was a photo, taken by one of the more advanced magitechnology cameras from all those years ago. Yuan smiled as he turned it over an gazed upon its picture.

Himself and his three companions. There was a grinning Mithos, with his elbow on a rather irritated-looking Yuan's shoulder. Behind Yuan was Martel, who had a hand to her mouth to stiffle her laughter, and her other hand on the blue-haired Seraph's arm. Stood behind Mithos was Kratos, arms folded. Yuan remembered faintly that Kratos never agreed to the young half-elf's shenanigans, particularly ones that involved his participation. However, a small smirk was evident on the human's face, as he watched his student tease his friend as he did so often.

Yuan shook his head and stuffed the picture in his pocket with the Cruxis Crystal. Those times were over. Mithos went crazy with grief, and Kratos and Yuan were too weak to stop him. Mithos was gone. Yuan had to accept he had lost Martel, the closest person to him, and support his only true friend over these 4000 years in the final chapter of the story.

He glanced back over to Kratos, whose gaze was now fixed on Yuan. Their eyes met for a few seconds, before Yuan turned to walk towards Lloyd. Kratos had relaxed slightly, and his eyes followed the half elf across the platform.

Lloyd had gone a deathly white. His arms were spread beside him and his face was blank, eyes closed. His mouth was gaping, as if he was to say something, but otherwise, Lloyd's face seemed relaxed and at peace. Yuan crouched beside the teenager and pulled the boy's hands onto his stomach. He pulled the key crest out of his pocket and fitted it to Lloyd's Exsphere.

'You got one in the end, Lloyd...' Yuan muttered, aware that Kratos had slowly walked over to join him.

Kratos crouched on the other side of the teenager, eyes blank and dry. He looked from Lloyd's face to his hands a couple of times, before reaching out and brushing the hair off Lloyd's forehead. Yuan watched as he did this, wary of Kratos's reaction. He couldn't even begin to envisage what was going through Kratos's head, but he had to commit himself to support his friend, whatever form his reaction takes.

Kratos left a hand on Lloyd's forehead for a split second, before placing his hands around the teenager's neck and unclasping the small golden locket that was tied there. He dropped it into one of his hands, letting the chain fold into a small pile on his palm, and placed it in Lloyd's open hands, closing the grip shut with his own.

Without saying a word, Kratos scooped Lloyd up into his arms and turned towards the door. Yuan let him go ahead for a second, before following silently, picking up the blood red sword as he went.

**...**

Neither Kratos nor Yuan noticed the small areas of white that appeared around the knuckles of the Exsphere-carrying left hand, as the precious locket was squeezed into a tighter grasp.


	13. Reflection

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep telling me what you think, its really useful! Sorry more flashies! I just love writing them... Nothing much happens in this chapter, but I love writing Yuan and Kratos!**

Disbelief.

Sheer disbelief.

It was the only way Yuan could describe how he was feeling as the afternoon sun shone over the Sylverant Base.

It felt surreal. Surreal that Kratos was laying the body of his son on the bed next to his office. Surreal that he was carring the blood red sword that Lloyd had been using and Kratos had sworn by for 4000 years. Surreal that the events of the morning at the Tower had actually occured.

Surreal that Kratos was yet to react.

He was acting like one of Mithos's lifeless beings. He walked briskly, head held high on his shoulders, auburn hair flowing backwards slightly behind him. Kratos didn't tell Yuan where they were going, he had just carried Lloyd onto a Rhieard and set off, leaving the half elf rushing to keep up with his friend. Steering the craft with one hand and holding Lloyd across his lap with the other, Kratos made haste to the base and walked silently up to the entrance.

The Renegades on guard were startled by the sight of Kratos Aurion from Cruxis, carrying Lloyd Irving, marching up towards the entrance to the Sylverant Base. A brief nod from Yuan as he stumbled off his Rhieard prompted the guards to open the door, and an emotionless Kratos quickened his pace towards Yuan's office.

'Kratos!'

Yuan reached out a hand as the door to the office swung shut in front of him. Yuan let him go for a second, and pushed some sweaty hair off his face. He took a deep breath and marched in through the door.

'Kratos what are you-'

He stopped. Across his office, and through the interconnecting room to his own quarters, Yuan spotted Kratos lay Lloyd on a bed gently. His hands guided Lloyd's limp body onto the soft, deep red coverings of the bed, the teenager's head falling back behind him as it hit the pillow. Kratos brushed some troublesome hair out of the boy's face and straightened his legs. He rested his hands on the bed for a second, hair falling in front of his face, before he turned and walked into the adjacent room to Yuan's office. Yuan followed slowly and cautiously.

Kratos was leaning on a blue, steel desk that was positioned in front of a small window overlooking the main power generator of the facility. He watched as the remnants of the magitechnology of the Kharlan War worked before his eyes. Mechanical arms shook as the large pistons pounded back and forwards, and the mana generated flowed through the small, clear tubes out of the room. Buttons and screens flashed with numbers as a Renegade on duty periodically checked on the apparatus. Yuan stood in the doorway, mentally preparing himself for the worst...

'Kratos...I think-'

'Such a meaningless existance.'

Yuan stammered slightly, as the cold, deep voice shook through him. Truthfully? It scared him.

'The machines exist for a purpose,' the human continued, eyes fixed on the generator, 'the pistons fire back and forth, the mana is generated, the signals are calculated and reported on the screen.'

Yuan opened his mouth to speak.

'What is our purpose in this world, Yuan?' Kratos asked, although his gaze remained fixed on the machine, 'What is the purpose of those lifeless beings in Welgaia? What justice do they bring to the gift of life?'

He looked down, eyes dry. Yuan was stunned to silence, and his eyes wandered over to the open door and the flash of red. He took some steps towards his best friend.

'I think...that our purpose in this world is to do as we see fit,' he stopped a few feet away from Kratos, 'We make our own choices and accept our own consequences...He didn't deserve-'

'We are bound by our fate, Yuan.' Kratos cut him off again, his cold voice quivering slightly, causing Yuan to hesitate once more. Yuan watched Kratos's gaze return to the machinery, and the half elf stopped a few feet away from his friend.

'It is up to us whether or not we accept our fate, Kratos. I'd have thought Lloyd would have taught you that lesson by now.'

Kratos's visibly recoiled at Lloyd's name, and the Seraph closed his eyes. A long silence lingered between them and Yuan clenched his hands into tight fists beside him. Kratos stood straight, brushing a hand through his long fringe and started towards the door. Yuan stared straight ahead as Kratos's shoulder brushed roughly against him. The half elf flinched slightly and closed his eyes, before opening his mouth to address his friend on the way out.

'He didn't deserve it, you know.'

Yuan heard Kratos stop in his tracks not far behind him. The two mutual friends stood back to back in silence at either ends of the room. Kratos had turned his head slightly, as if to look back over his shoulder.

'Life is cruel, Kratos. There is nothing I can say or do that will make that change. Just...Just remember that I'm still here..if you need me, I mean...'

Yuan struggled with his words, voice trailing off slightly. Kratos turned his head back and looked down at the floor, brow furrowing. He took a breath that Yuan could hear from where he was stood, but hesitated once more.

'...I need to go and see Dirk.'

With that, Kratos left the room.

* * *

_'Yuan, I need a favour.'_

_'Hm?' Yuan looked up from his desk quickly, long bangs flying back across his face, 'Oh...'_

_He looked up to see a tall man, clad in white and purple, one hand resting caually on the hilt of his sword._

_'Kratos!' Yuan straightened his papers on his desk and stood, chair gliding over the deep red carpet in his quarters in Welgaia. Yuan had always taken some stick for his rather pompous tastes, but he preferred his own quarters to resemble the real world, rather than the bland blue and grey of the angel city. _

_'I need a favour.'_

_Kratos's voice was cold and shallow, and Yuan grimaced slightly, shifting his feet. He was wary of aggrivating the human._

_'Yeah, sure Kratos. What is it?'_

_'I need to you to come down to Aselia with me.'_

_Yuan breathed out and headed to the other end of his room, tinkering with his possessions on a small desk, running his finger round the curve of his swallow blade._

_'And why are you supposed to be going to Aselia?' Yuan asked, more cooly this time._

_'Mithos has asked me to deal with a few problems with the Desians,' Kratos shifted his weight onto his right leg, knee bending. Wrinkles appeared on his nose, almost as if he was subjected to a bad smell, 'Forcystus is having some issues with...with Kvar,' he hesitated, 'he is worried that...Kvar is too close to the village of Iselia. Forcystus has a treaty with them regarding the safety of the next Chosen. Kvar's men have yet to disperse since...'_

_Yuan's jaw set as his hands flattened on the cool metal of his swallow blade. He leaned on the sideboard and shook his head before turning to face Kratos, who was staring at the floor, hand tightened onto the hilt of his sword._

_'Kratos...' Yuan shook his head again, 'It's been two days. Why did you agree to go?'_

_Kratos looked up and met Yuan's eyes, 'I didn't. That is why I want you to come with me, I fear for what I may do.'_

_'Anything you do would be totally justified!' Yuan raised his voice slightly and took steps towards his friend. He was angered at Mithos for requesting this off Kratos a mere two days after he returned to Welgaia, less a son and a wife, 'Mithos is totally out of order! Little bastard...I'm going to see him.'_

_Yuan took strides towards the door, but was blocked when Kratos stepped across in front of him. _

_'No, Yuan.' _

_'But...why? You know too well he did this on purpose. You shouldn't even be working!' Yuan was waving his hands in front of him energetically._

_'What would you have me do?!' Kratos raised his voice, croaking slightly._

_'Tell Mithos to stick it!' Yuan wasn't going to back down, 'Leave Welgaia for a while, go down to Aselia. There could still be a chance that Lloyd-'_

_Yuan trailed off, unable to complete his sentence as Kratos visibly flinched, squeezing his eyes shut._

_'I searched,' Kratos croaked, 'There is no chance...'_

_Kratos's head dropped, his chin resting on his chest, hair falling in front of his face. Yuan's face scrunched, trying to ignore the lump that had risen in his throat because of the pain he felt for his friend. Kratos's shoulders were quivering rapidly, and it looked like he was finally showing some reaction to the events near Iselia only days previously. Yuan was shocked at Kratos's lack of emotion when he returned, surprisingly, to Welgaia; it was a matter of hours after Yuan had heard from Mithos what had happened. He remembered his disgust at Mithos's almost grinning face, and ignored the threats as he turned around and stormed towards his quarters. Feeling the anger rising up again inside of him, Yuan raised his arms and placed his hands over Kratos's cheeks. _

_Kratos flinched and his arms twitched, as if he was going to make to remove Yuan's hands. He settled however, and allowed Yuan to cling to his face, his eyes still shut tightly, still dry._

_'I can't imagine what you must be going through,' Yuan whispered, 'but you must not let Mithos manipulate you as he does.'_

_Kratos's neck muscles relaxed, 'I'm sorry, Yuan.' _

_Kratos leaned forwards and rested his head against Yuan' chest, sobbing freely. Yuan let go of the taller man's face and wrapped his arms around his shaking shoulders silently. Yuan was angry at Mithos, but relieved Kratos had finally been allowed to let his feelings out._

_'I'll go and see that bastard Kvar.' Yuan muttered._

* * *

_'Kratos!...Yuan, where are you?!' _

_Mithos Yggdrasill stormed into Yuan's quarters, the wooden door springing round and smashing into the wall. The 'young' half elf was breathing heavily, eyes narrowed almost into slits. Yuan was sat at his desk, tinkering around with some paperwork, not looking up at Mithos and trying to resist the urge to grin manically. Kratos was sat on Yuan's bed at the other side of the room, his left leg crossed over his knee, supporting Flamberge. His right hand was stroking a sponge down the cool red metal of the sword, polishing it to a near reflective quality. The human remained stoic and, like Yuan, failed to acknowledge Mithos at the door._

_'Kratos!' Mithos started towards his former mentor, 'I told you to go and see Forcystus. It was an order! How DARE you disobey me!'_

_Kratos stopped polishing his sword and looked up through his long hair at Mithos. Yuan cleared his throat._

_'I think you'll find it was I who disobeyed the order, Mithos.'_

_Mithos's eyes narrowed and he turned to face Yuan._

_'It was not something I asked you to do, Yuan,' he said coldly, 'It was an important job that I wanted Kratos to do.'_

_'It was done, was it not? Forcystus got what he wanted?' The corners of Yuan's mouth twitched slightly, as if to suppress a smile._

_'Forcystus wanted rid of Kvar and his men...' Mithos was not the slightest bit amused at Yuan's cool attitude, 'Forcystus did NOT want Kvar to be beaten around until he could hardly walk.'_

_Yuan's shoulders twitched and he forced himself to turn back towards his paperwork. Kratos turned his eyes back to his sword._

_'I don't think this is funny, Yuan. We now have a problem that Kvar doesn't trust us anymore! How am I supposed to get him to recover the Angelus Project?'_

_Kratos gritted his teeth as Yuan put down what he was doing and stood up to face Mithos, quite happy with being confrontational with him._

_'The Angelus Project?! Do you know how much fucking pain that thing has caused? I don't regret anything I did, Kvar deserved every ounce of discomfort that I gave him.' He turned back and threw himself down onto his chair, 'So don't spout me any of that shite again.'_

_Mithos cocked his head slightly in anger, before storming out of the door. Yuan and Kratos sat in silence again, faint echoes of Mithos yelling 'PRONYMA!' flooding through the shut door._

_Yuan burst out laughing. He rested his forehead on the papers and pounded the desk. After recovering, he wiped his eyes and turned to his friend._

_'Ha! Mithos is priceless. I knew he would be pissed, but man...' _

_Kratos looked up through his hair, and Yuan could have sworn a small smile formed across his face._

* * *

'Heh...' Yuan laughed bitterly as he turned the blood red sword over in his hands, remembering the look on Mithos's face. He pushed himself up from the desk he was sat at, the same desk Kratos was leaning against not long before.

He walked over to where Lloyd was lay in the adjacent room, eyes saddening slightly. The teenager had an almost pained look on his face, hands formed into soft fists on his lap, one loosley clutching Kratos's locket. Yuan held the sword out in front of him, running his fingers across the sharp blade.

'Shit!' Yuan exclaimed as one of the points of the flame-shaped blade pricked his finger, causing a small drop of blood to form. He grabbed a tissue from beside the bed and wrapped it around the cut.

'I knew these would come in handy...' he mused to himself as a red stain progressed around the cloth of the tissue, 'I wasn't just being pompous by having tissues in the end, Botta.'

Yuan lifted Lloyd's free hand with his cut one and opened up the fingers. He placed the sword gently in his hand and reformed the fist, turning Lloyd's hand over so his body was fully supporting the sword. He stepped back and grimaced sadly.

'Yuan...?'

A familiar voice made Yuan's ears twitch and the half elf turned to see Raine Sage walk into his office. Taking one last look at Lloyd, Yuan strolled over to the Professor, greeting her as he went.

As Yuan left the room, the small wrinkles on Lloyd's forehead dissappeared and a small smile formed on his lips. White knuckled gripped the sword tightly in one hand, the locket in the other.

**A/N Please review! Hope you like the flashies!**


	14. Rest

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! I have had some predictions...some are right...some are wrong! Haha. Hope you like it! P.S. I hope the middle bit makes sense!**

'Raine...'

Yuan brushed a hand down his shirt, absent-mindedly wiping the dusk that had settled onto the lush red carpet. The Professor was stood in the doorway to his office, facing Yuan who was leaving Lloyd's room. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, but she had a stubborn look etched across her face.

Raine opened her mouth to speak as her eyes wandered over towards Lloyd, but she was interrupted by a hand raised by Yuan.

'Let's not.' He said firmly, motioning her to turn and enter his office, 'Let's talk in here.'

The two half elves sat on an old rustic sofa in Yuan's office, Raine leaning on the back of the chair, almost thankful of the chance to rest. Yuan sat and leant forwards on his knees, his hands forming a cup to place his head on.

'How are you doing?' The blue haired Seraph asked quietly. Raine shuffled in her seat.

'We are coping...' She mumbled, 'Zelos is a godsend. Him and Regal are dealing really well with the girls.' Raine added in response to Yuan's raised eyebrows.

'Where did Genis run to?' Yuan rubbed his eyes wearily.

'Not far, we chased him for nearly a mile and took him home. He's sleeping back in Iselia at the moment, he's exhausted.'

'I understand.' Yuan nodded. A silence hung between the two half elves. Raine turned her head and looked at Yuan.

'Where's Kratos?' She asked, a concerned look on her face.

'He said he went to see Dirk...' Yuan answered.

'I have already spoken to Dirk and told him the...news. Kratos didn't-'

'Show.' Yuan finished her sentence, 'I anticipated as much. He will wander, but I'm sure he will return later, stoic as usual.'

Raine nodded, eyes drifting to her lap and her twiddling thumbs, 'He's really gone, isn't he?'

'You tell me, can you feel any of his mana?' Yuan sat back, 'I'm sorry, Raine. I can't say anything more than that.'

* * *

It was cold.

Too cold.

Lloyd shiverred, rubbing his upper forearms with his hands. He was alone, deep darkness stretched out around him on all sides for eternity. He was sat with his knees to his chest, in a small circular spotlight in a vast sea of black. Lloyd couldn't remember when he had got here, nor where he was. All he knew was it was cold, and he was scared of the darkness. Really scared of the darkness.

His hands worked perfectly. It shocked him at first, but he had regained all his feeling. Lloyd held his hands out in front of him and examined them. His skin was soft, there were no callouses on his hands from his sword work, and he was missing a scar he had gained from an angel when escaping from Welgaia. That wasn't the only thing that was missing. Turning his hands over so he could see his the backs of them, his smooth, clear skin startled him.

No Exsphere.

He had no Exsphere.

It was gone.

Lloyd closed his eyes as the panic started to rise up in him again, that same panic he had experienced when he first noticed his Exsphere was gone. The silence was deafening, and Lloyd had to breathe steadily to control his panic and he gripped his hands together tightly. He sat, eyes closed for what felt like an eternity, until a cool sensation withing his gripped hands startled him.

Lloyd opened his hands up, and was shocked to see the small golden locket he wore around his neck, lying there in his hands. Kratos's locket. His locket. His family's locket. Hands shaking, Lloyd opened it up and gazed at the small picture within it.

Kratos was stood on his mother's right, his left arm around her shoulder. He looked exactly the same as he did today, never ageing after 4000 years. A soft, but serious smile was formed on his face, and he looked more relaxed than Lloyd could care to remember. His auburn hair was shorter than it is today, sticking up behind his head with a small amount falling over his left eye. Anna Aurion, Lloyd's mother...her wavy brown hair fell elegantly over her shoulders, a thin fringe framing her heart shaped face. She was smiling, almost sadly, brown eyes shining. In her hands was Lloyd, whom was clutching at a chunk of his mother's wavy brown hair. A sense of nostalgia brewed up within the teenager, and he could almost feel the softness of Anna's hair in his hands once more.

A gust of wind startled Lloyd from the picture, he had to squint at the wind in his eyes. The small circular spotlight he was in was shrinking, cauing the twin swordsman to panic, and curl up tighter, desperate to stay in the light.

'Ah!' Lloyd shouted out, terrified of the oncoming darkness. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm himself, slightly concerned about the irrational panic building up within him. Why was he afraid of the dark?

'Anna!...LLOYD!!'

A voice made Lloyd's eyes snap open, and he found himself sat underneath a large willow tree, still clutching his knees. The voice was recognisable...and a black-clad Kratos sprinted by where he was sat, eyes stern with worry.

'Dad!' Lloyd held out his hand, but Kratos didn't hear him. Lloyd let his arm droop and decided to follow the Seraph through the familiar looking woods. He recognised the area to be the woods near Iselia, only a few miles from Forcystus's ranch. Kratos was moving at quite a pace, and Lloyd struggled to keep up.

'Anna?!' Kratos skidded to a stop at a crossroad in the path, turning to his left and sprinting down the adjacent path. Lloyd followed. He spotted a woman sat beneath a tree with her head leant against it, clutching a fidgeting boy in her arms.

'Oh thank god...' Kratos slowed his run and knelt down beside the woman, softly placing an arm on her shoulder, 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm alright, Kratos,' She said, voice straining, 'Did you get everything we needed?'

'Yeah,' Kratos replied, swinging a small rucksack off his back, 'Apple and Orange gels, as well as enough food to keep us going for a week or so more.'

Anna smiled, and Kratos's attention was drawn to the small boy on Anna's lap. The young-Lloyd was holding his arms out to his father, struggling in his mother's grip.

'Daddy!' He smiled, wriggling his legs to try and get free, 'Daddy back! Daddy back!'

Kratos laughed softly and picked Lloyd up under the arms, swinging himself round and sitting with his back to the tree like Anna. He rested Lloyd on his knee and gave his son a hug. The teenage Lloyd looked on from a few feet away, a sadness filling him.

'Daddy...' he mumbled, wrapping his own arms around his waist to comfort himself.

'Have you been a good boy for Mummy, Lloyd?'

The three year old nodded enthusiastically, his brown spiked bouncing.

'Yes, Daddy,' Lloyd grinned, 'Where's Noishe?'

'Noishe is coming soon, he was looking for you and Mummy with Daddy. You can play with him later.'

'Mhmm...' Lloyd mumbled, curling up on his father's lap as if to sleep.

Anna shivered.

'Are you cold?' Kratos asked her seriously. His face was etched with worry, concerned at the speed of Anna's deterioration over the past few weeks.

She nodded, 'It's okay, though. I'll be alright.'

'No.' Kratos replied sternly. He sat up gingerly, careful not to disturb the sleeping three year old, and pulled his black cloak of his shoulder, leaving him only in a black vest. He covered Anna with it and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in so she was resting on his shoulder. He kissed her hair.

'Let's rest here and wait for Noishe.' He whispered, earning a nod from his wife.

The teenage Lloyd felt a lump rise in his throat as he watched his family. His younger self had his finger in his mouth and was breathing loudly as he slept. His mother was leaning comfortably on his father's shoulder, contented and relaxed in what must have been a difficult time. His father was calm, but his eyes scanned the area periodically, looking for any threats. Lloyd could have sworn that Kratos's eyes had met his own.

Sighing, the teenager strolled over towards the family and sat with his back to the same tree, only on the other side of it. He placed his head back on the rough bark and felt the same nostalgia he had felt when he saw the locket picture - as if he could remember exactly how it felt to be curled up on his father's lap. He didn't notice his thumb finding its way to his mouth, and Lloyd Irving slept soundly.

* * *

Yuan showed Raine to the exit and returned to check on Lloyd. He wasn't sure why he did so, but he felt more and more responsibility to the boy as the time went on.

He shuffled over the red carpet and gazed hopefully at the body of the teen. There was something that told Yuan that there was still hope the boy was alive. Maybe it was him wishing the best for Kratos? Maybe it was his own grief that caused him to hope? The same hope that gripped himself and Mithos when Martel was taken from them. Yuan's face dropped.

'Who am I kidding...?' He sighed and ran his hand across Lloyd's fringe, removing the akward hair from his forehead.

Yuan turned to leave and did not notice the small stream of red mana escaping from his jacket pocket and entering Lloyd's Exsphere. The same jacket pocket that contained Mithos's Cruxis Crystal.

**A/N Wow 2 chapters in as many days! As Tyres from the Brit Sitcom 'SPACED' would say...'You Lucky People!' lol. **** I was listening to 'Eyes on Me' from the Final Fantasy VIII soundtrack while I was writing the middle section, so now I have to go and satisfy the major urge I have to play that game. **

**Please review!! Next chapter hopefully will be up in the next few days or so!**


	15. Darkness

**A/N Thanks for the response yet again! I'm not too happy about this chapter...but I hope it is ok! BTW freaking LOOOOONG chappie for me! Stick with it! Please review.**

Lloyd's eyebrows twitched as he rolled his head against the rough bark of the tree. Blinking against the sunlight, the teenager awoke from his deep sleep and rubbed the back of his aching neck vigorously.

It was dusk, an eerie red glow was tainting the Sylverant sky and the echoing calls of owls filled the trees. Lloyd rubbed his eyes and crossed his legs, gripping his feet and yawning. He noticed something sticking out of the floor only a few metres away from where he was sat.

Flamberge. His sword. Confused, Lloyd crawled over to the blade, hoisting it out of the soft mud easily, wiping it on his red jacket. He threw it back and forth between his palms while his brain whirred. What was his sword doing here?

Wait...

His sword? It's his father's sword!

Why was it here? Why didn't Kratos have it?!

Lloyd sprung to his feet, gripping the sword tightly in his right hand, and he sped around the tree in panic.

'Huh...?'

Lloyd scrunched his face up in confusion. There at the base of the tree sat his family. His mother, asleep on Kratos's shoulder, Kratos with his arm around her, resting his head on hers, and a three year old Lloyd curled up on his father's lap, the older man's hand covering his shoulders like a blanket. A white and green Protozoan was lay on guard, his dark eyes shining as they darted across the area.

And there, next to the sleeping family, was the sheath holding the blood red sword.

'What?' Lloyd looked down at the sword he was holding, passing it between his hands once more. It was unmistakably the sword he had fought Yggdrasill with. So why were there two of them?

'That's stange...' Lloyd looked up from the sword and back down at his family. Shaking his head, he smiled and sat opposite them, clutching his knees to his chest. He had never seen Kratos sleep so calmly, so relaxed, happy even. Lloyd was glad. He even envied his younger self, curled up, asleep and safe in the Seraph's grasp.

If he was honest, Lloyd had never really felt comfortable around Kratos. He did everything in his power to impress the older man, even from the first time they met in Martel temple. He was delighted to have Kratos train him to be a better fighter, and hurt beyond words when his trainer betrayed them.

But he had always believed in Kratos to come through. He had always felt Kratos was looking out for them, whether it be a 'chance' meeting in a town, or a stray blue feather on the streets of Meltokio. Lloyd was shocked to hear of their connection, but part of him wasn't phased.

'Somehow I knew...' Lloyd muttered to himself, finally taking his eyes off the sleeping family.

'You remember what it felt like with your family, don't you?'

Lloyd stood abruptly, and turned to face the voice. A matter of feet away from him stood Mithos, arms crossed, with a lopsided smile etched across his pale face. Lloyd bent his knees into a prepared stance, holding Flamberge out before him.

'I can't hurt you,' the half elf muttered, 'I am merely a shadow of mana from my own Cruxis Crystal. As are you.'

Lloyd cocked his head, 'What are you talking about?'

'You are but a memory, stored inside the Cruxis Crystal you wear. You wonder why you have no Exsphere? No scars? Nothing that relates to your modern day self? You are a memory of a younger self,' Mithos motioned with his head towards the sleeping family, 'A memory stored in your mother's Exsphere.'

Lloyd turned his hands over, observing them.

'That is how your mother remembers you. Therefore, that is what form you take.'

'Am I dead then?' Lloyd mumbled.

'In a sense. Those close to you will not be able to sense any life from you, you will be just a body. However, your mother managed to store a small amount of mana in this Crystal, processing it through her own memory. She prolonged your life as a hologram, a projection if you will, of what she anticipated you to look like.'

'But this place...how did I get here?'

'You were somewhere you feared when you woke, were you not?'

Lloyd bit his lip, 'I was in a dark room, only a small spotlight separated me from the dark abyss...'

Mithos's smile widened.

'But I'm not afraid of the dark!' Lloyd shouted defensively.

'It appears your mother remembers differently,' Mithos smirked, 'It was your fear that retained the memory of you, the _fear_ you felt as a child for your life. The three year old Lloyd would do anything to fight the darkness, to not surcumb to the oblivion. So he made a spotlight for you to survive in, at least long enough for you to wake. It was that desire to survive and fight against the thing you fear that brought you to this place.'

Lloyd's eyes wandered over to his sleeping self, 'So...these are my mother's memories?'

'Indeed.' Mithos watched the twin swordsman pace absent mindedly, amused at how readily he accepted his situation. The brunette turned.

'But...what about my sword,' Lloyd motioned with his hand, 'and...dad's locket.'

Lloyd held the shining gold object in his palm, Mithos grinned yet again.

'That is a sign that your mana is strengthening.' Lloyd turned his head up to the half elf, 'I believe Yuan put a key crest on your Exsphere and so the mana your mother collected has begun to grow. Therefore, reflections of the real world are visible here. I can only assume the sword and locket were put into your hands at some point.'

Lloyd scrunched up his face.

'They really think I'm dead, don't they...' he mumbled, 'Will I ever wake?'

'That is my intention.'

Lloyd looked up at the half elf, noticing the smirk had disappeared from Mithos's face. 'Your intention?'

Mithos broke Lloyd's gaze, 'The mana from my Crystal should be enough to restart the regeneration process. I can only hope your mother can retain her memory projection for long enough.'

Lloyd turned his head, as if to examine the ancient hero, 'Mithos...what-'

'Over here, sir!'

Lloyd turned quickly, noticing the sound to have come from behind him. He saw a number of desian soldiers, one pointing energetically at the tree where his family slept. Noishe's ears perked as he lifted his head, scrambling to his feet as around 10 of the desians emerged into the clearing.

'Shit...' Lloyd mumbled, he ignored Mithos and stumbled over to the tree. Noishe was nudging Kratos firmly, but the Seraph remained asleep, obviously exhausted, his face contorting as his pet pawed his leg aggressively.

'Wake up, dad!' Lloyd shouted, thrusting his arm out to push his father's shouder, 'Huh?'

Lloyd stared in shock as his arm ghosted through Kratos's shoulder.

'Your just a profection of mana. These are real events that happened, you cannot change a thing,' Mithos's voice from behind Lloyd explained.

Lloyd watched as his younger self awoke from Noishe's nudging and pushed his father's hand off him. The soldiers were drawing nearer and Noishe was having trouble waking the Seraph. The three year old leapt down from Kratos's lap and walked around the tree.

'Sir, the child!'

'Who are you?'

The young boy put his thumb in his mouth and scowled at the strange men. The desian soldiers laughed and one approached the young Lloyd.

* * *

Yuan deserved a rest. The events of the day had fully caught up with him as he rested his head in his hands. Sat at his desk, the half elf allowed his fatigue to overwhelm him as his azure hair fell over his crossed arms. He was fast asleep when Kratos returned.

* * *

'Aw...is he sucking his thumby?' Lloyd swatted away the desians hand as the soldier tried to ruffle his hair, 'Isn't it past your bedtime, little man? Your daddy will not be pleased when he sees you are not asleep.'

'DADDY!' The boy squealed as the desian grabbed him roughly around the waist and swung him over his shoulder. Kratos had finally begun to stir and Noishe sprang from his side, growling menacingly at the desian soldier.

'Gerroff me! Daddy!' Lloyd struggled in the soldier's arms, his screams causing the Seraph to wake fully. He sat upright, causing Anna to wake as her head fell off his shoulder. Noticing Noishe and the group of desian soldiers that had surrounded the family, he sprang to his feet and whisked his sword off the ground, sheath falling to the ground.

'Ooooh, daddy awakes,' the desian holding Lloyd laughed. Kratos's eyebrows drooped and he pointed Flamberge straight at the desian.

'Put him down,' his stoic voice silenced the desian, as Anna stood and clung to her husband's shoulder, knowing it were better to stay quiet.

'Mummy! Daddy! It's dark, I'm scared...' The three year old held his hands out at his parents, Anna biting her lip worriedly, Kratos not taking his eyes off the desian soldier.

'You can't possibliy think you can take us all!' Another desian roared, causing a ripple of laughter to echo around the group. Kratos's gaze hardened.

'I said, put him down.'

The desian shifted his weight to try and control the struggling youngster. He smiled silently, before stepping backwards away from his comrades. In one fluid movement, Kratos pushed Anna back towards the tree and blocked a tirade of attackes from the soldiers. The teen Lloyd watched silently as Kratos and Noishe leapt into action, the Protozoan ducking under swipes and bowling soldiers over as he did, Kratos's precise footwork dodging the onslought as the pair fought off 9 other soldiers.

The teen felt helpless, clutching the sword beside him tightly. Kratos ducked under an attack and stabbed the oncoming desian, kicking him backwards as he withdrew his sword, face calm and calculating. Turning quickly, he blocked two other attacks with one swipe of Flamberge and swung his foot round in a large arc, knocking the weapons from the desian's hands. The soldiers stood, stunned as Kratos followed his kick up with a slice of his sword, causing both desians to fall into a crumpled heap on the floor, large gashes streaking across their chests.

'Kratos!' Lloyd and Anna yelled in unison as a desian soldier who had escaped Noishe sliced open Kratos's back. The Seraph recoiled in pain, before gritting his teeth and swinging his sword wildly with two hands, crying out, finishing off his attacker.

'Daddy!' The young Lloyd was crying, the darkness was too much for him. He wanted daddy to hold him while he slept, that way the nasty dark wasn't going to get him.

'I'm coming, Lloyd.' Kratos murmured to himself, as he ducked and counterattacked one of the soldiers, wincing slightly at the pain in his back.

Anna was leaning against the large tree, eyes darting quickly between her son and her husband. She hated herself for not being able to do anything to help, but she was too weak. She winced everytime Kratos did, his pain was her pain. Her vision zoned in and out before her as the black-clad swordsman put 4000 years worth of fighting into practice.

'Noishe!' The Seraph yelled as he found himself surrounded by 4 soldiers. The green and white 'dog' growled and butted one of the soldiers roughly in the back, bowling him over and catching another in the process. Kratos was quick to dispose of the two before him, and aided Noishe in the finishing off of the remaining two soldiers.

Wiping a stream of blood from a cut above his eye, Kratos turned towards the last remaining desian soldier, the one holding his crying son. The desian held out his sword, backing away from Kratos slowly. Kratos and Noishe edged towards the soldier, followed by a staggering Anna.

'I said...' Kratos murmured, voice booming, 'Put. Him. Down.'

The desian smirked before dropping the sreaming child to the floor, Lloyd landing on his backside with a bump, and speeding away into the woods.

'Lloyd...' Anna ran over to her son and held him in her arms, the young boy mumbling something about the darkness. Kratos laughed bitterly to himself before staggering back to the tree, leaning forward against it and using it to support his weight.

'Kratos?' Anna enquired quietly as Lloyd sobbed into his mother's shoulder. She edged over to her husband slowly, the man breathing heavily as blood dripped from the gaping wound in his back, 'Can you heal it?'

Kratos turned and pulled Anna towards him, enclosing her and Lloyd in a tight hug. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head.

'I need to rest first. But then I will be able to fix it.'

Anna pushed him away out of the hug, handing her crying son to his father, 'Why don't you use your Angelic abilities? You surely have enough mana to-'

'No.' Kratos shook his head, wiping the tears from Lloyd's eyes, 'We need to get Lloyd to a safe place for the rest of the night, the darkness has made him frightened and I doubt he will sleep. Besides, I don't want him to grow accustomed to seeing me like...that, I don't want him mixed up in all of this.'

Anna buried her face in Kratos's chest, 'You're hopelessly protective of him you know.'

The teen watched as the family embraced once more, unaware of the impending darkness that was developing around him. Trees in the distance faded to black and Lloyd shuddered as the darkness began to surround him. The small spotlight encircling him shrunk, until the twin swordsman was fully encapsulated by the darkness...

* * *

The machine whirred into the night at the Sylverant base. Kratos knew. He watched it.

Leaning his hands on the steel desk, Kratos stood watched the generator power deep into the night. The Renegade watchman's visits were less frequent, Kratos noted. He had been observing the generator since he returned to the base. Kratos had flew around the skies of the worlds, although he couldn't quite place why.

His eyes dropped back to the steel desk as he crossed one of his feet behind the other. He watched the stringy ligaments beneath his skin pulsate on the back of his hand as he twitched the muscles in his fingers absent mindedly. The Seraph wasn't tired, his brain felt like mush as he had walked through the limbo he found himself in that day.

His senses were so out of touch that it took him a second to register the feeling of a hand on his right shoulder blade.

His gaze rose to the glass of the window before the generator. In the dimmly lit, dark room, a small reflection was visible against the window frame.

Kratos choked.

For the first time, a small tear escaped the tightly shut eyes of the 4000 year old Seraph, dripping onto the cold blue steel of the desk. His elbows shuddered beneath him, causing the swordsman to stand as the hand was withdrawn from his shoulder blade. His eyes still squeezed shut, Kratos turned towards the owner of the reflection. He felt rough hands grip the front of his shirt and a forehead press itself onto his chest.

'...I was so scared, Dad.'

Lloyd shook violently as he allowed his tears to soak Kratos's shirt. The Seraph opened his eyes slowly and wrapped his arms around the shaking teen's shoulders, burying his face in the long brown hair.

'...I was too, son.'


	16. Dawn

_'...I was so scared, Dad.'_

The words echoed around Kratos's mind as he held his shaking son at the Renegade Base. He could feel Lloyd's tears soaking through his shirt and was doing his best to slow his own to stop them falling on the boy's head. Kratos was in a state of disbelief, shock, relief. Every emotion that could be he felt at that moment. He squeezed his arms around Lloyd's shivering shoulders tighter and the two stood for what felt like an eternity.

'It's...really you...' Kratos managed to mumble in relief, eyes squeezed shut. Lloyd was gripping the fabric of his shirt tighter and had pressed his head against the Seraph's chest.

'Let me look at you.' Kratos brought his arms from around Lloyd's shoulders and gently pushed the teenager so he was stood an arms length away. The Seraph cupped his son's head in his palms, using his thumbs to wipe the wet cheeks. A pang of concern ripped through Kratos at the grey complextion and vacant eyes.

'Lloyd...you look terrible.'

Lloyd's eyes dropped to the floor. He was still gripping Kratos's shirt tightly.

'I feel terrible.' He croaked, dropping his hands to his sides. Their eyes met once more and a small grin formed on Lloyd's mouth. He waved his hand lazily at Kratos, 'You don't look too good yourself.'

Kratos laughed bitterly, he had not changed since they had returned from the Tower. 'I know. But you need to rest, your mana is weak.'

'NO!' The Seraph jumped as Lloyd swatted both of his father's hands from his cheeks and stumbled backwards. Shaking on his feet lightly, Lloyd backed up against the wall.

'Lloyd...?'

The teenager seemed fearful, 'I don't want to...It's...It's too dark, and I won't be able to sleep anyway...' His voice trailed off.

Kratos sighed, 'I didn't realise you were still afraid of the dark.'

'I'm not!' Lloyd shouted defensively, standing up straight, 'I'm just...afraid I won't wake up again.'

Kratos grimaced and stepped towards his calming son. He placed one hand behind the boy's neck and led him into the room with the bed.

'Come on...' Kratos pushed the reluctant teen more forcefully, 'I won't make you sleep. I just want you to sit.'

Lloyd allowed himself to be led into the room, but stopped abruptly in the doorway.

'Dad...' He mumbled, biting his lip and looking around the pitch black room.

Kratos hesitated, not quite used to Lloyd using that name to address him. It took him a second to realise what Lloyd was getting at.

'Oh...'

The Seraph silently casted 'Fire Ball' at a small candle on the desk, its orange glow illuminating the room, and made Lloyd sit down on the soft bed. He pulled up a chair from beside the small desk.

'Lloyd...it doesn't matter if you are scared, you know.'

Lloyd shifted from where he was sat, leaning against the wallpaper, bringing his knees to his chest.

'I...I grew out of it. Dad said it was a real problem when I was growing up, I used to have nightmares you see...'

Kratos nodded, 'I remember.'

'But when I got used to being at school and confident around Colette and Genis, things got better.' Lloyd continued, 'I knew I had my friends there when I awoke. I guess I was just scared I would be left alone...'

Kratos's gaze fell to the floor.

'I'm sorry!' Lloyd noticed Kratos's expression, 'That's no reflection on you...I shouldn't have said it, sorry.'

'No, don't be.' Kratos replied, 'I should have searched harder to find you, but in the end, things worked out great for you. I am proud who you have become, it seems you had a wonderful childhood.'

Father and Son sat in silence. A snore from a few rooms away echoed around the base and caused both to laugh.

'Seems Yuan needed his sleep.' Kratos laughed, running a hand through his hair.

Lloyd had gone quiet again and it worried Kratos. 'Were you...ever going to tell me?' He managed to croak at last.

'Do you mean about who I was?' Kratos replied rhetorically, 'I wanted to...every waking moment I wanted to.'

'Really?'

'Did you not think it strange how feverently I demanded that you were not allowed to join us on the journey? How I allowed Colette to leave early so you did not have to come?'

'Yeah...' Lloyd twiddled his thumbs, 'but I thought you were just being...'

'I didn't want you to see me for who I was,' Kratos interrupted, 'But as the journey progressed, I felt more and more inclined to tell you. I cannot express the pride I felt when I saw you fight for what you believed, or when the two of us finished off Kvar at last.'

Lloyd remained silent, eyes vacant. Kratos watched him carefully as Lloyd swayed where he sat slightly, he was clearly not feeling quite right.

'Are you sure you are OK?'

Lloyd looked up and nodded, 'I'm glad I found out about you. Even though something tells me I knew before. I think it was because I was the one who got the true smiles out of you.'

Kratos raised an eyebrow, 'What do you mean?'

'Do you remember when you were training me? I said it was great to have someone like a big brother, I remember how widely you smiled then. Or when I had to pretend to like the Professor's food, but I couldn't make myself eat it? You looked like you were going to burst out laughing...'

'Heh... yes, I remember. Do you still want to make that ship?'

Lloyd shifted again, 'Yeah I guess, I hadn't really thought about it. Anyways, it looks like I have found myself a new method of transport anyway.' Squeezing his eyes shut, Lloyd released his violet wings, a deep purple light reflecting around the pitch room. Lloyd sat forward slightly, and fluttered them slowly, testing out his control of them.

'Woah...!'

Lloyd pressed a hand to his forehead as his wings fell limply forward before disappearing. A sudden pain had hit him between the eyes, causing him to press his hand against his head forcefully. Kratos jumped up from his seat, catching the teen as he fell forward from where he was sat. Lloyd's head had fallen onto the front of Kratos's shoulder, and the older man placed his palms on the boy's temples. A stream of white light exuded from his fingertips and disappeared through Lloyd's skin, topping up his mana levels. Kratos pushed Lloyd up by his shoudlers and held him steady in front of him.

'...You're alright?' He asked, panicking again slightly. Lloyd's head lolled to the side slightly before his eyes managed to force themselves open.

'Hmmm...' The twin swordsman nodded.

Kratos felt the muscles holding the boy up collapse, and he allowed his son to fall back into his arms into a deep slumber.

* * *

'I don't believe it...'

Yuan closed the door quietly behind him as Kratos placed his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

'But...how?'

'I don't know,' Kratos rubbed his eyes, 'He just woke. To be honest, I couldn't care less how. What I want to know is why he is a shadow.'

'A shadow?' Yuan leaned against the wall.

'Of his former self. He seems...afraid. Like a child almost.'

'Kratos, the boy has been through a lot. You can't expect him to be able to laugh it all off. He's just a kid, we'll do well to remember that.' Yuan replied forcefully.

'I know...I just can't get my head round it, that's all.' Kratos stood up from the wall, 'We need to contact Dirk and the others, they have as much a right to be here as we do.'

'Right,' Yuan nodded, 'I'll go and speak to Raine, you stay here. There is no use in getting Collette and the others all excited when Lloyd is in the state he's in.'

Kratos smirked, 'You just want to go and see Raine...'

He blinked as the pen Yuan was holding collided with the side of his head, and a blue coat disappeared beyond the door.

**A/N Pretty lame chapter, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting!! I hope to god ToS 2 gets an EU release, you in the US are getting it soon... soo jealous. R&R??**


	17. Mithos

**A/N Thanks again to all my reviewers. Bit of a short explanation kind of chapter here, if I leave any unanswered questions, let me know!**

'Calm down...' Kratos placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder as he tried to force himself up, wide eyed. The boy had just woken up and panicked slightly before his senses stepped in. Lloyd relaxed and Kratos allowed him to sit up and swing his legs round so he was perched on the side of the bed. The twin swordsman placed his palms over his eyes and rested his elbows on his knees.

'How are you feeling?' Kratos asked quietly, watching intently as his son rubbed his eyes.

'Alright.' Lloyd's voice strained and he coughed quietly, 'How long have I-'

'Not long. An hour? Maybe two?' The Seraph interrupted, 'Yuan has gone to Iselia.' Lloyd's eyes snapped up and met Kratos's, 'Don't worry, he said he was only going to speak to Raine and Dirk. We figured it was best to give you some time to recover first.'

Lloyd nodded slowly, 'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry? Sorry for what?' Kratos asked, voice more stern than comforting. He would not allow Lloyd to feel remorse for his actions as he had his whole life.

'I was sure I was gone for good. I would have left you and the others here alone,' he twiddled his thumbs on his lap, 'I know how much me and mum meant to you and Mithos...' Lloyd trailed off, his voice caught in his throat.

Kratos turned his head, narrowing his eyes quizzically, 'Mithos?'

Lloyd bit his lip, took a deep breath and decided to tell the story. 'Mithos was talking to me the whole time, through my Exsphere, I think.' He ran his fingers over the stone absent-mindedly, 'he said that losing me would...would break you. But I went through with it anyway, not knowing what I would leave behind...'

'Hmph...' Kratos almost laughed, a small smile forming on his face, 'You thought about what I would feel if you were gone? You are just as much like your mother as you are me.'

'Mum told me to do it,' the teenager replied flatly. Kratos nearly flinched, 'She spoke to me through the Exsphere, told me she would protect my mana as best she could. Mithos egged me on too, as if he wanted me to finish it.'

'To finish it?' Kratos croaked, 'He wanted you to defeat him?'

'Mum said...said that he was tired.' Lloyd answered, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid any tears from escaping as he thought of his mother, 'You know what I think?'

Lloyd looked up into Kratos's tired eyes.

'I think Mum was right. Mithos did want it to finish.'

Kratos sat down next to Lloyd on the bed, placing a cupped hand behind his neck. He smiled.

'You know what? I think you might be right.'

* * *

'He what?'

'He had the suitable key crest in a tin. It didn't disappear with him.'

The voice causd Lloyd and Kratos's heads to snap to the door. Yuan had returned from Iselia and was digging for something in his pocket, 'It was with...this.'

Yuan produced the creased photo from his pocket and handed it to Kratos. The Seraph sat back down next to the pale-faced Lloyd and stared at the picture. A grin split across Lloyd's face.

'That's a great photo,' He commented, 'You look really happy.'

'Heh...we were. It was a strange group wasn't it? We ran into them so unexpectedly...' Kratos mused, holding out the photo for Yuan to take back. The half elf was still searching in his pocket, before a small, dull-grey stone was produced.

'What?' Yuan let the stone lie flat in his hand and Kratos lowered his arm, 'Mithos's Exsphere...'

'It's gone.' Kratos confirmed, 'The mana from it has disappeared. Mithos is...finally resting.'

The three sat in silence, a heartbeat echoing in Lloyd's ears. He knew where Mithos's mana had ended up.

'He did it for me...' Lloyd murmured, snapping Kratos out of his trance.

'He did what?'

'He kick-started my mana supply.' Lloyd replied, causing both heroes of the Kharlan war to scrunch up their faces, confused. Lloyd proceeded to tell the story of what had happened in his mother's memory. He told them how Mithos had spoken to him.

'He said that it was his '_intention_' that I woke back up, that his mana was to start the regeneration process.'

Kratos nodded, 'He wishes for you to reunite the worlds with the power of the eternal sword. It seems he did want for you to defeat him...so proud, he was always so proud.'

'So the key crest was purposeful?' Yuan asked.

'It is my belief that Mithos left it there for one of us to find and place on Lloyd's Exsphere.'

Lloyd hesitated, before opening his mouth to speak.

'He really-'

'Lloyd Irving, you astound me.'

Three pairs of eyes snapped to the door as Raine Sage placed her hands on her hips. Her pale face and bloodshot eyes shone in the dim light and a small smirk appeared on her face.

'Professor! I-'

'Looks like you can't get out of that assignment I set you after all! Although, I must say this was one of your more...ingenious excuses.'

Lloyd placed a hand behind the back of his head and laughed.

'Wow...It's _so_ great to be back.' He laughed sarcastiacally.

'You will do your assignment, Lloyd.' Kratos said, firmly.

The teen gaped at him, 'Are you scolding me for not doing my homework?!'

Yuan shuffled towards the door and squeezed past Raine into the other room.

'I'm getting out of the way of this one...' He whispered in her ear as he went past.

**A/N Reunion time! What do you think the reactions of each of the characters will me? Let me know your suggestions and ideas! R&R!**


	18. Reunions

Lloyd stopped still beside the Renegade's Rhieards.

'I don't want to.'

Kratos had jumped onto the Rhieard in front of him and turned back, grimacing.

'You don't want go?' He replied, 'You're going to have to see your friends some time.'

'I know...but...' The teen shuffled his feet, drawing circles in the sand.

'Come on, Lloyd. They won't be angry. I expect they will be a little more than pleased to see you.' Raine added, starting up her Rhieard and hovering a few feet above the ground.

Yuan brought his Rhieard up beside hers and nodded, 'If you don't come, we will tell them anyway.'

Lloyd sighed and clambered atop the Rhieard.

* * *

'Stay here.'

Raine motioned for Yuan, Kratos and Lloyd to stay round the back of Raine's house. Lloyd could hear Zelos's voice through the open window, but he wasn't sounding as egotistical as before. He was talking to Sheena about something, but the young swordsman couldn't quite hear what it was. Raine pushed the door open and poked her head through the small space.

'Zelos, Presea and Regal, can I have a word?' She called through the door.

Lloyd saw Sheena's face contort, confused, through the window. The three companions Raine had called stepped out onto the sandy front yard. Lloyd dropped his head and gripped his hands tightly behind his back, he didn't want to make eye contact. Kratos placed a cold hand behind his neck.

'Please don't shout out, Zel-'

'HOLY SHIT!'

Lloyd flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. Raine scolded Zelos loudly and the pink-clad swordsman lowered his voice. Lloyd opened his eyes slowly.

'Dude! What the-? How-?'

'I think an explanation is not needed right now, Chosen.' Kratos butted in, nudging Lloyd forward slightly.

'I agree.' Regal nodded. Presea's face split into a large grin.

'All right, all right.' Zelos said energetically, 'It's awesome to see you, Bud!'

'Ah-!'

Lloyd flinched as Zelos flung his arms around him and squeezed him really tightly.

'You're an idiot, Bud, you know that?' Zelos released him and thumped him hard on the top of the arm. Lloyd rubbed his it gingerly.

'Are we quite finished, Zelos?' Raine asked, causing the Chosen to turn, 'I figured we should tell you three first, before I let the other's know. Are you prepared, Lloyd?'

Lloyd looked up and stopped rubbing his arm. He raised his eyebrows, 'I guess...'

Raine smiled sympathetically and Lloyd heard her ask the other's to come out of the house.

'Genis Sage, you will get out of bed and get out here this instant!' She yelled through the door.

'No!' Came the disgruntled reply.

Raine sighed loudly and held the door open for Sheena and Collette.

'Brace yourself...' She told the girls quietly.

Lloyd looked up hesitantly and caught Collette's eye. The Chosen visibly flinched and grasped her hands in front of her, eyes wide. Sheena brought her hand to her mouth and gaped.

'Collette...Sheena...I- OOF!'

A blur of purple caught Lloyd off guard as Sheena flung herself at him. He tentatively placed his arms around her shoulders as she clung to him. Over her shoulder, he watched Collette smile, she didn't need to say anything in that moment. Yuan leaned his head towards Kratos's ear.

'Which one?' He whispered quietly.

'What?' The Seraph replied.

'Which one will young Lloyd end up with?' Yuan expanded on his question, earning a glare from his friend.

'I don't think...'

'Just pick one, Kratos.' Yuan said, flatly.

'Yuan, I am not speculating about which girl my-'

'Fine,' Yuan said, crossing his arms, 'have it your way, you are no fun. Personally, I think it's Sheena that will be providing you with Grandchildren-'

'GRANDCHILDREN!?'

All those stood in the front yard stopped in their tracks and turned to face the disgruntled Seraph. Kratos was holding his hands in fists beside him and his eyes were wide with shock. Yuan took a tentative step backwards as a twitch of a smile appeared on his face.

'Heh...Kratos, mate. You know he's not a little child any more...'

Yuan trailed off as the rest of the group held their breath, barring Lloyd and Collette, who were still trying to work out what was going on.

Kratos took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, before lifting his right arm and pointing a confrontational finger at Yuan. He appeared to hold his tongue as he turned away from his life-long friend, placing his hand back onto the handle of his sword.

'You're treading on thin ice, Yuan.'

* * *

Lloyd placed his hand tentatively onto the wood of the door. Collette had asked for everyone else to return to her house, leaving Lloyd to deal with Genis. Truth be told, Lloyd had never felt so nervous in his life.

He took a deep breath, and pushed the wooden door open.

The place was a mess, there was stuff everywhere. A pile of discarded weapons lay in the corner and clothes were strewn all over the floor on the part of the party. Lloyd wiped his dirty boots on the mat and took a few steps into the house. At the far end of the house were 2 small, modest beds. One sported light blue covers and lay on top of it was Genis Sage, his back to Lloyd, facing the wall. The young half-elf didn't even flinch when the door opened.

Lloyd bit his lip and stepped over the piles of clothes and bags all over the floor towards the bed. He stopped merely a metre or so away.

'Get lost, Raine,' came a croaky stutter from the bed, 'I don't want to talk to you.'

Lloyd felt a lump rise in the back of his throat, he felt guilty that Genis was in the state he was in. Scratching the back of his head, Lloyd opened his mouth to speak.

'Genis...?'

The body of the half-elf froze as his shoulders twitched. Lloyd took a step towards the bed until he was stood right beside it. He could see Genis was clutching his Kendama to his chest tightly and he had squeezed his eyes shut.

'Genis. Turn round. It's me.' Lloyd decided to be firm with his best friend, although every second he felt like running.

In one swift fluid movement, Genis rolled over onto his other shoulder, swung his right arm out aggressively as he sat up and caught Lloyd on the chin. The twin-swordsman hurlted backwards and staggered a few steps in shock. Genis just rolled back over onto his side.

'Genis?' Lloyd questioned, rubbing his chin gingerly.

'Get out.'

* * *

'You need to stop running, you know.'

Lloyd looked up from the small picture he had drawn in the soil at the sound of the voice, although he knew very well who it was. He was sat behind Genis and Raine's house near the outskirts of the town as the sun began to glow orange as it set. He shuffled along the bank he was sat on to allow his father to sit down beside him.

'You are turning into me.'

Lloyd wiped the soil over his picture with his boot and lay back on the bank, staring at the stars that were beginning to appear in the clear sky.

'You never really tend to think about the consequences of your actions if you think aren't coming back,' the swordsman mumbled, placing his hands behind his head, 'You convince yourself that you are doing the right thing, when really you are only hurting people more by leaving them behind.'

'Heh.' Kratos lay back on the bank, 'There is no right or wrong answer Lloyd, you just have to weigh up what is best. You, yourself, are not victimless in this. It's going to take everyone a while to recover, but once they have, it'll have been worth the pain. Besides, we have worlds to reunite, do we not?'

Lloyd closed his eyes and smiled.

'I guess we do.'


	19. Different

**A/N Thought I'd try something a little different... Hope you like, Genis needs a little character development. Please R&R**

There were twenty five wooden planks forming the wall of his house.

Genis estimated they were approximately 10cm wide, making the wall 2 and a half metres high.

Was he sure there was twenty five?

Better check again...

1...

2...

3...

The door creaked open behind the half elf and he scowled as he heard the footsteps stop just inside the door.

'Get lost, Raine. I don't want to talk to you.'

4...

5...

6...

The footsteps were closing in. Genis tried to retain his concentration, he didn't want to ruin his count.

7...

8...

9...

'Genis...?'

10... Wait, what?

That voice...Genis recognised it and immediately his whole body seized up. He tried to block out the recurring image, but to no avail.

_Blurred vision. Confused tears. White, ancient runes. A grip on his collar. And a voice. A voice he feared he would hear for one last time._

_'...everyone makes mistakes, Mithos...__sometimes you just need a friend to help you correct them...'_

Genis was left behind by his only friends. One destroyed the other, leaving him stranded and betrayed to live out his long and tedious life, looking over his shoulder at every turn for fear of persecution.

'Genis. Turn around. It's me.'

3 short snappy sentences. Like daggers, they pierced Genis's very being; he was being _ordered_ to turn around. Ordered by the very race he despised and the very human that deserted him. Why did Genis even cling to the hope that he and Lloyd could live together normally? Who was he kidding? Lloyd Irving...strong seventeen year old and Genis Sage...weak half-elf inferior, destined to live in the older boy's shadow.

Lloyd left him.

Deserted him, taking his only other 'child' friend with him.

Without even an explanation.

And now he returns?

A miraculous ressurrection from death, no doubt to be hoarded by admirers and awarded the title of hero.

And without even a second thought, Genis would come to heel and aid the hero in any way he needed?

That's a riot.

In one swift fluid movement, Genis rolled over onto his other shoulder, swung his right arm out aggressively as he sat up and caught Lloyd on the chin. The twin-swordsman hurlted backwards and staggered a few steps in shock. Genis just rolled back over onto his side, a small smile floating on his features.

He was done. Done with this struggle. All he wanted was to sleep and go back to school, pretend it never happened, and isolate himself to his studies as his blood told him he should. Of course, he could still hang with Collette. She could learn with him. It would be fun.

After all...

She was different, just like he was. A strange concoction of two races...and deserted by the common denominator between them.

Humans...and Lloyd Irving.


	20. Walk

**A/N Wooooo Chapter 20! That's a milestone, people! And I hate writing Collette, lol.**

Looking through his long hair, Kratos took a quick glance towards the small, square window of the wooden shack. He watched as Lloyd recoiled when Dirk grabbed his jacket tightly, and smiled when the dwarf hit him affectionately on the arm and pulled him into a hug. Raising his eyebrows, he mimicked Lloyd's expression as Dirk handed the teenager a stunning blue sword. It was a similar size to Flamberge, ice blue and curved with precision. The Seraph was very impressed.

Leaving Lloyd to thank Dirk, Kratos turned his eyes back in front of him, crouched and rested his right hand on the side of the cold stone tablet.

'Thank you.'

Deciding not to fight the lump in his throat, he rested his head on the cool stone and closed his eyes, smiling sadly. Kratos allowed himself to drift away into a silent daydream, not noticing his son watching him from the window.

* * *

Lloyd jumped at the knock on the door and his eyes broke from watching his father. A quick glance at Dirk asked the dwarf to see who it was and Lloyd watched the door open to reveal a rather red-looking Colette Brunel. Dirk opened the door, then took his leave by heading up the stairs.

'Collette...' Lloyd started.

'Is Kratos OK?' Colette asked, wiping her sleves down, closing the door and striding in briskly.

'Um...' Lloyd glanced back out of the window, 'Yeah I think so. He hasn't really been given a chance to sit out there or anything so...'

'I understand.' Colette clasped her hands in front of her chest and smiled widely, making Lloyd feel slightly akward, 'Say, Lloyd...do you want to go for a walk?'

Lloyd's brow furrowed, trying to work out what was up with Colette's mood, 'Uh, yeah sure. Where do you want to go?'

'Just into the woods, would be good to spend some time with each other, you know?'

'Sure.' Clasping his swords tightly round his waist, Lloyd follwed the 16 year old out of his house.

* * *

'So, what happened?' Colette asked, fed up with the silence as they walked through the dimly lit woods, 'How come you woke up? We thought you were, well...gone.'

Lloyd looked at his feet as they walked, 'I'm not sure...I just did I guess.'

'You aren't going to tell me?'

Lloyd closed his eyes and bit his lip. He didn't want this conversation, 'There's nothing to tell, Colette.'

'Oh...' Colette joined him in looking at the floor, accepting Lloyd's lie but not believing it, 'Have you spoken to Genis?'

Lloyd lifted his head again and looked at his childhood friend out of the corner of his eye, 'He didn't want to speak to me.'

'I thought as much...' she hesitated, 'He took it hard, you know. I was the only one he actually acknowledged, he wouldn't even speak to Raine.'

Lloyd narrowed his eyes slightly, not saying anything.

'He thought you had deserted us. Left us. Said you didn't want anything to do with us anymore.'

Colette flinched slightly as she finished, as if to regret saying it at all. Lloyd stopped dead and stared at the floor.

'Genis said that?' Lloyd mumbled, his hands clenching into fists. Colette took a step backwards.

'He was distraught, Lloyd. We had all been so worried about you...and with the transformation and all Genis said-'

'I don't care what Genis said. It's obvious to see you are on his side, so I don't really need to hear it, do I?' Lloyd's voice was low, almost menacing, but Colette flinched at every word as if he was shouting.

'His side?' She raised her voice slightly, eyes pleading Lloyd's to meet hers, 'Lloyd, nobody is on anyone's side! Please understand...'

'I don't understand. I can't understand. I won't understand. Maybe that's just my problem; you and me are on different wavelengths.' Lloyd had begun to shake and his head was spinning. Colette noticed his ears had turned a deathly red.

'Lloyd...'

'I don't want to hear it Colette!' Lloyd finally snapped and shouted at the 16 year old Chosen. Colette flinched and squeezed her eyes shut as Lloyd bolted off into the trees off the beaten path.

* * *

Darkness fell over Iselia once more as Colette found herself back at Lloyd's house. She had walked alone for what seems like hours, tying to decipher what Lloyd meant earlier.

_...'I don't understand. I can't understand. I won't understand. Maybe that's just my problem; you and me are on different wavelengths'..._

What did he mean? Different wavelengths? Surely, despite all that had happened, he was still Lloyd and she was still Colette... Maybe that was just what he didn't realise.

'Chosen?'

Colette looked up and wiped a brisk hand over her cheek, failing to diguise the tears that had fallen. A concerned looking Kratos was stood as his son did; with a bent right knee and one hand resting on his sword.

'Are you alright?' He turned his head slightly, as if to examine the young girl.

'Yes, I'm alright.' Colette smiled a fake smile, noticing no reaction from Kratos and so assuming he didn't fall for it.

'I see,' Kratos allowed her to lie and made the connection between her tears and his nowhere-to-be-seen son, 'Where is Lloyd, Colette?'

'Um...' a tear escaped from Colette's right eye and dashed down her cheek, causing her to wipe it off briskly to try and disguise it. Kratos internally cursed, assuming that to mean that he wasn't anywhere near the house.

'I think we better go inside and get you something warmer to wear.' Kratos said, recieving a nod from Colette. He placed a hand behind her back and guided her towards the door to the house, taking one last hopeful glance for Lloyd over his shoulder.

**A/N Sorry about the angst, by the way! Please review **


	21. Search

**A/N Cookie for the game reference! **

'Yuan, we're leaving.'

Kratos stalked out the door, sword in hand. A stumbling Yuan followed, negotiating his swallow blade awkwardly through the door.

'Good luck, Kratos.' Dirk follwed Yuan to the door and called after the Seraph.

Kratos nodded, 'I'm sure it won't take long to find him. He can't have got far. Could you send Colette back to the vill-'

'Kratos! I'm coming too! Ooof-'

Dirk jumped backwards as Colette tripped over his foot, landing flat on her face on the sandy floor. The dwarf muttered a brief apology but the 16 year old brushed it off and ran towards Kratos.

'Chosen, I don't think-'

'But I want to come!' The girl shouted, waving her Chakrams in front of her stubbornly. Yuan watched Kratos with a hint of amusement on his face as the human seemed to consider the possibility of taking the girl.

'No.'

Kratos turned and strode towards the trees, Yuan jogging to keep up. Colette puffed out her cheeks in frustration and called after the Seraph.

'Why can't I come? You know I can fight, I can take care of myself!'

Kratos stopped at the edge of the forest.

'It's not you I'm worried about.'

* * *

Lloyd ran.

He ran for what felt like forever, not taking notice of the dimming sunlight and restricted vision that came with it. His legs ached and his head pounded, echoes of his friends blocked out any sound from the outside world. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the blood from a small cut below his eye that he had recieved from one of the many monsters he had escaped from. He turned the corned quickly, foot slipping slightly in the loose, dusty dirt and emerged on a scene he recognised.

Lloyd knew the forest pretty well, and recognised this place to be just on the outskirts on the Iselia side. It was a small dirt path through a tunnel of large willow trees, blocking out much of what little light there was left. Stopping finally to catch his breath, Lloyd remembered where he had come across this part of the forest.

Jutting out the perfect line of willow trees was a grand old oak tree that protrounded onto the dirt path. It had a large trunk that Lloyd wouldn't be able to put his arms all around, and was perfect for sitting against. He and his family had been here before, long ago.

Lloyd leant against the tree and allowed himself to slide down it to a sitting position, the bark scratching against his back as he did so. He felt secure sat here, his breathing slowed to an almost normal pace and his vision swam back into focus. The memories of himself he had seen through his Exsphere made him feel safe, safe that he had reached a kind of familiarity with the area, where noone would be able to belittle him for his every move.

Resting his head on his hands, Lloyd tried to steady his thoughts. Was he angry at Colette? Genis? Was he angry that they didn't agree with his choice?

'What else was I suppposed to do?' Lloyd questioned out loud, rubbing his closed eyelids with his palms. As far as Lloyd was concerned, there was no other option, they just didn't understand.

They wanted him to be the leader, always there to make the decisions for the group. So many a time, Genis, Colette and the others looked to the teenager and asked him 'What are we going to do?', 'What do you think, Lloyd?' The reality was that Lloyd didn't know what to do, nor did he know what he thought. He was merely a seventeen year old from a small town in Sylverant...

Well, that is actually a lie. Lloyd didn't know where he had come from. Until recently, he didn't know much about his parents. How was he suppposed to lead the group to make the right decision when he wasn't even sure who he was as a person? Sure, Lloyd was pleased to have Kratos in his life, heck it felt like he had always been there, but something told him he was maybe not the esteemed, heroic leader his friends thought him to be.

'Why were they angry anyway?' Lloyd muttered, wiping away a fresh flow of blood, 'It's not like they wouldn't have been able to get on with their lives without me.'

Maybe that was just it. Maybe his friends were scared of being left without him. They relied on him, like a lifeline, and Lloyd was not comfortable with it.

'Maybe it would have been easier if I hadn't woken back up...'

'We can organise that for you if you wish, little vermin!'

'Woah!'

Lloyd sprung to the side, rolling over on his back as he flung himself from the tree. A scraping sound alerted Lloyd to the steel blade that had sliced through the outer layers of the bark on the tree. Shuffling backwards on the floor, Lloyd scrambled for his swords as the owner of the sword, a blue-clad desian, and four other of his kind inched towards him.

'What do you want from me?' Lloyd managed to enquire, pulling himself to his feet and brandishing his two swords. Two of the desians, dressed in blue, stepped forwards from their three red-clad counterparts, one with a slightly mystified look on his face.

'That sword... is it-' the mystified desian began.

'Don't ask him that question,' the other desian cut him off, holding out his sword in front of him, 'Where he got that blade is of no consequence to us.'

Shaking off his questioning look, the desian nodded and pointed his shining steel sword straight between Lloyd's eyes.

'I'm sorry, kid, but you are going to have to die.'

Dropping his stance slightly, Lloyd prepared himself for the onslaught. Both of the blue clad members of the group charged straight at him, coming at Lloyd from both sides. Eyes wide, the twin swordsman was thrown off balance by a double attack and held out his swords to block their swipes clumsily. He leant backwards and slipped his left sword down the blade of the desian's, ducking and squeezing out to the left of their attacks. Hopping backwards a few steps, Lloyd shook some hair out his face and readied himself once more. He was panting heavily again, not quite finding the strength he needed to defeat what would normally be a generic battle for the group.

'Argh!'

A whistle through the air and a sharp pain in his shoulder alerted Lloyd to the other three desians, of assumably lower rank. One of them had fired a crossbow arrow that had caught the teenager behind the shoulder, slicing a clean cut through his jacket. Another was preparing a spell while the third had produced an axe and began to step towards Lloyd.

Pushing off with his back foot, Lloyd sprang towards the axe wielding soldier, deciding that a direct attack would keep him out of harms way of the long range weapons. A moving target was harder to hit after all. He ducked under a deliberate swing by the desian and thrust his new blue sword into his chest, pulling it out quickly to prepare himself for the next attack. He stepped backwards as the axe fell to the floor, closely followed by the slumped desian.

Lloyd had quickly disposed of one of the attackers, but he was still worried. He had no strength. His vision blurred purple before him. And the small smirk that appeared on the faces of the two swordsman chilled Lloyd to the bone.

Wiping the back of his hand across his cheek, Lloyd gritted his teeth and attacked the bowman and the mage, striking them down as easy as the last. What worried the teen was that the two swordsman didn't interfere. They observed, almost amused at the sight as Lloyd cut down their colleagues.

Panting heavily, Lloyd leaned against the large oak tree, a matter of feet from the swordsmen. The small amount of light that had illuminated the area from the mage was understandably gone, and only a few beams of moonlight rebounded off the four swords.

'You put up a good fight, kid,' the left desian smiled, 'I'm assuming your name is Lloyd?'

Lloyd tried to keep his focus and bent his knees, ready for an attack, 'Who are you to ask for my name?'

'Ha!' The other desian laughed out, 'You are part of the group that destroyed Lord Forcystus and the ranch, don't pretend we don't know. We had not long returned from a field training mission to find our ranch destroyed, and we hold you personally responsible. After all, I hear through the grapevine that there are some places among the desian grand cardinals available...no doubt Lord Yggdrasill would be impressed if we brought him the Irving-boy.'

'Yggdrasill is gone,' Lloyd countered, 'and I thought you desians weren't supposed to know anything about the leaders of Cruxis?'

'You lie, boy,' one of the desians snarled, 'and for your information, we are part of the higher rank of desian. Enough questions, it is time for you to die.'

Both desians sprung at Lloyd, causing him to step to the side once more. Blocking a few slices, the teen managed to back away from them enough to fire a Demon Fang at their feet, which both desians avoided with ease. Lloyd was no match for these attackers in his current state, and it didn't take long for one of their blows to connect.

'Argh!'

Lloyd flinched and stumbled backwards, his hand brought to a slicing wound across his chest. Unable to counter quick enough, he was flung towards the tree, smashing his head on the stiff bark. Lloyd tried to push himself up from the dusty floor, but his vision swam purple and his strength periodically left him.

'Time to end this, vermin. Glory to the age of half-elv- ARGHHHH!'

The left desian screamed as a shining longsword was thrust through his chest from behind. He dropped his own blade and fell to the floor as it was removed. His counterpart turned, shocked, and stepped back steadily from the tree.

'L...Lord Kratos, Lord Yuan!' The desian bowed his head, stepping back from the near-unconscious boy.

'Biggs,' the menacing mumble from the Seraph came, 'would you mind telling me what yourself and Wedge think you are doing?'

'The boy, sir...' Biggs backed himself up against a tree, 'He...he attacked us.'

'I highly doubt that,' came the suprisingly coarse reply from Yuan, 'You were trying to avenge your master, were you not?'

'No sir! I was waiting for orders!' Biggs shook, 'He...he had your sword, Lord Kratos,' he bowed his head at the name again, 'he killed three desian soldiers when we tried to apprehend him.'

'Boo hoo.'

Kratos didn't even blink as Yuan shot a blinding flash of lightning across the clearing, striking the wide-eyed desian directly in the heart. He swayed for a second, before joining his colleague in a crumpled heap on the floor.

'Lloyd? Lloyd, answer me!' Kratos raised his voice as he clutched the shoulders of his son for the upteenth time. Lloyd lifted his head above the ground, ignoring the steady dripping of blood flowing from his wound and squinted at his father.

'Dad...?' he laughed bitterly, 'Thanks. Tell Colette I'm sorry, will you?'

Kratos sighed heavily as Lloyd collapsed on the dusty ground.


	22. Firelight

**A/N Argh! Taking slightly longer to update this fic, sorry! I (stupidly...) started a new Tales of Symphonia fic and decided to revive my Phoenix Wright and Harry Potter fics too... Dammit! **

**So sorry it's taken a little longer than normal! I have cooked up a special serving of cheese for you today!**

**Enjoy!**

**_EDIT: 21:43pm, GMT. Stupid mistake in last line!_**

Wind whistled through the trees, causing long strands of hair to be misplaced, and Lloyd Irving sat with his knees to his chest, fighting a familiar pounding sensation in his forehead. It was pitch black, save for the soft orange glow of a dimly lit fire around two feet from where the teenager was sat. Lloyd was greeted with the fire when he woke up. He hadn't been sat alone for long, but was aware that he needed to keep himself awake despite the urges from every bone in his body to curl up and drop into the endless, comforting slumber.

'Ah, you're awake, good.'

Lloyd looked up through his unruly brown locks to see his father gazing down at him, smiling slightly. The wind blew his hair off his face, showing a neat grey scar above his left eye. Kratos was holding two steaming white china mugs, filled with what Lloyd assumed to be hot coffee.

'How are you feeling?' Kratos held out the hot mug to be gladly accepted by his shivering son. Lloyd nodded in thanks before his voice croaked a response.

'I'm alright,' Lloyd replied, coughing to clear his throat, 'my head feels as if it has been hit by a speeding Rhieard, but other than that I'm fine.'

'Hmmm...' Kratos mumbled, taking a seat silently to Lloyd's left, 'You had a nasty wound on your chest which I should have pretty much cleared up by now. Although you might want to get a new jacket.'

Lloyd looked down at the diagonal slice that cut across his red jacket and through his black undershirt. Beneath the tear was a thin purple-pink line where his wound had been healed. The teen mumbled a thank you at his father and sipped his scolding hot coffee slowly.

'Why did you run?'

Lloyd stopped mid-sip. His eyes darted up to the left and met the stiff gaze of his father. Kratos clutched his coffee in his two gloved hands, the light from the fire casting ominous shadows over his serious face.

'Why did you run?' Kratos asked again, narrowing his eyes slightly. Lloyd broke eye contact and lowered his mug, turning his head away.

'Are you getting firm with me?' the twin-swordsman replied defensively. Kratos raised his eyebrows.

'Not at all,' the Seraph remained calm, but forceful, 'I am merely trying to establish what upset you enough to make you want to run away from Colette.'

Lloyd scowled and placed his mug down on the sandy dirt beside him. He rubbed his hands together to try and keep warm while trying to formulate a response. He didn't want to have this conversation. Even with his father.

'She didn't get why I...did what I did at the Tower of Salvation,' Lloyd managed to muster a brief reply.

'I see,' Kratos replied, taking a slow sip of coffee as if to annoy Lloyd further with his casual attitute.

'You aren't much help you know...' Lloyd pouted and squeezed his knees tighter into his chest.

'Forgive me, but I am not exactly up to date with the complex dynamic of an adolescent relationship,' the Seraph's mouth twitched slightly, 'I am only trying to establish why you put yourself in so much danger when you are clearly not in any fit state to fight off high ranking desians.'

'I didn't know I would run into them!'

'Don't get het up about it, I'm just trying to make a point,' Kratos cut his son off, 'Colette does not quite understand what you have been through yet. Both her and Genis are reacting to what is a normal emotional process - grief.'

Lloyd met his father's eyes again, a solemn look shadowing on his face, 'Grief...?'

'Grief,' Kratos took another sip of coffee, 'each individual reacts differently. Genis went through denial, then anger. He didn't react after it...first happened. He then became angry that he couldn't stop you. That feeling is exacerbated by your return.'

Lloyd nodded, 'I guess so...'

'The Chosen tried to be strong through it,' Kratos continued, 'she was continually trying to force a reaction out of Genis, while trying to bottle up her own feelings. You saw she didn't really react when you returned?'

'I thought she wasn't pleased to see me...' Lloyd mumbled, twiddling his thumbs between his clasped hands, 'Sheena was, same with the others. Genis and Colette-'

'They are the ones who were hit the hardest when you went,' Kratos closed his eyes, 'that's why it took them longer to come to terms with your return.'

'You're right,' Lloyd replied, 'maybe I was too judgemental. I just can't handle being heralded as the 'leader' of our group...they put too much emphasis on what I think and what I feel. I don't need that kind of attention.'

'I know,' Kratos opened his eyes and finished his coffee, 'I felt the same when I was younger. I felt like my opinions and ideas were no better than anyone else's, and so questioned my ability to rationally make decisions that were best for the group. Your mother used to berate me for it, called it an inadequacy complex.' He smiled lightly, a similar smile being echoed onto Lloyd's face.

'I guess you're right...' Lloyd replied, running a hand through his hair, 'although I noticed one thing you said that doesn't add up.'

'Really? Where?' Kratos humoured his son, who shuffled through the dirt to sit shoulder to shoulder with his father.

'You said Genis and Colette were the ones who were hit the hardest,' Lloyd's voice dropped to a whisper as he stared into the flames, 'I disagree.'

 'Heh...' Kratos placed his cup on the floor and swung his arm round Lloyd's shoulders, 'Maybe you're right this time. Not that it matters now, because you are back, here, for good.'

'Hmm,' Lloyd mumbled contently in his father's half-embrace, 'where is 'here' out of interest?'

'We are by the same tree myself and Yuan found you,' Kratos replied, poking one of the logs on the fire with part of a branch, throwing the branch onto the top of the pile afterwards, 'I figured you would prefer to be away from everyone else tonight. So I got Yuan to go back to the village to fill Colette and the others in, and I went and fetched some coffee from your house.'

'Right...'

'You'll understand as you get older, coffee can help ease the pain of many of life's troubles better than any spell can.'

'And you'd know all about age, wouldn't you?' Lloyd joked, nudging his father slightly in the ribs.

'Remember who you are talking to, Lloyd,' Kratos replied sternly, trying to disguise his grin.

Both Kratos and Lloyd sat in silence, broken only by the sound of the younger man bursting into fits of giggles.

'Lloyd!' Kratos recoiled as Lloyd fell out of his father's grasp, laughing uncontrollably.

'I'm sorry...' the teen managed to breathe between laughs, 'it's just age jokes are never going to get old!'

'Very funny,' Kratos stood and nudged Lloyd in the back with his foot, 'come on, enough chit-chat, you need to rest some more.'

Lloyd crawled back from the fire and over to where his father had placed his swords - up against a large oak tree. He sat with his back against the bark and laid his head back obediently. His tired frame was close to slipping into slumber before it was abruptly startled by the brush of warmth against his left shoulder and the sound of his father sitting next to him. The brunette opened his eyes slightly, rolling his head to the left, and saw his father bring his knees up close to his chest and fold his arms.

'Get some rest, Lloyd.' Kratos mumbled as the teen let his eyelids droop again. He didn't let them open as the arm was placed round his shoulder.

'Dad?' Lloyd whispered after a short silence.

'What is it?'

'...' the boy hesitated, 'I'm ready to reunite the worlds. I think it's time we put this pact with Origin to good use.'

'...'

'Dad?'

'Sleep, son,' Kratos replied, feeling Lloyd readjust his position against the tree. A small smile of pride crept over his features as he rested his eyes in the same way he had done fourteen years previously, this time with his grown up son.

**A/N Please review! Next update will probably be next week, gotta do the 3 other stories first! :S**


	23. Unification

Lloyd squinted as the bright sunshine bore into his eyes. The cold breeze at the top of the large hill stung him, causing him to wrap the black cloak he was wearing around his front, clutching at it tightly with his chilled hands. Shaking some stray hair out of his eyes, Lloyd lowered his head against the wind and strode faster foward in an attempt to catch up with his friends.

Not looking where he was going, Lloyd didn't notice the large solid object that blocked his path and he released his cloak as he collided with it, breath leaving him in shock as he landed on the floor.

'Lloyd?'

The teenager looked up and saw the dark eyes of his father from where he had landed. A small look of concern played across the older man's face as he silently held out a hand for his son.

'Everything alright?'

'Yeah...' Lloyd took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, brushing his black trousers down with his hands and wrapping his cloak back around himself, 'I was just trying to catch up with the rest of the group and-'

'Good,' Kratos replied, smiling almost sadly. He turned and continued to trudge up the hill towards the ominous looking white tower that dominated the skyline, disappearing into the purple mist of Derris-Kharlan at the edge of the horizon.

Lloyd breathed a large sigh and followed.

* * *

'The Tower of Salvation...' Raine whispered as the party congregated at the entrance to the white building. Lloyd looked up so his neck was straining at the building; the final destination of their journey. Today in Tethe'alla it would end; Lloyd was going to re-unite the worlds.

The party strode silently towards the shining purple sword in the middle of the hall. They had allowed Lloyd to go first, following him without a word, although the looks they shot between themselves expressed a concern for the dual swordsman. Colette bit her lip as she ended up at the back of the group, taking an absent-minded glance back towards where they landed their Rhieards, half expecting to see a small white-haired half elf run up the hill to catch them up. Colette sighed sadly; Genis had stayed in Iselia.

Lloyd heard his footsteps echo steadily around the hall as he stepped up onto the marble platform. He scanned the white floor, only too aware of the black burns and scratches that blemished the marble. Blemishes caused by him and Yggdrasill. The day he died.

The teenager closed his eyes tightly, trying to stiffle the memories. He could still remember the looks in the eyes of the group, his father, the realisation of what he needed to do, the conversation with his mother, the mana build up, the unbearable pain as it was released and then...nothing.

He jumped as a cold hand released him from his thoughts. Kratos took his hand off Lloyd's neck and took some paces towards the sword along with the rest of the group. Kratos's face was emotionless and almost cold.

'Come on, Lloyd. Let's get this over with,' he mumbled.

Lloyd fiddled with the exquisitely carved ring on his right hand as he nodded silently, confused at Kratos's mood. He stood a few feet from the sword and looked back at the group who had encircled him.

Raine was stood with Colette, both smiling kindly. Lloyd was shocked at how swiftly Colette had forgiven him, they hadn't spoken since the incident yet the ex-Chosen was pretending like it never happened. Lloyd, feeling a surge of guilt, looked away quickly. His gaze span across the group, seeing identical smiles etched on their faces, designed to give him strength.

All except one.

Kratos wasn't looking at Lloyd, but he was staring intently at the sword, gaze switching periodically towards the sky and Derris-Kharlan. His eyes were vacant, and Lloyd knew he was up to something.

Shaking his head he shot a confident, but fake, grin towards the group and held out his hands for the sword...

Lloyd gasped as he made contact with the cool metal. A surge of power flowed through him and he momentarily lost awareness of his surroundings. He felt a presence in the back of his mind, a power and a confidence he had never felt before.

_'What wishes the Eternal Swordsman?'_

'Origin?' Lloyd thought to himself, declining to speak outloud.

_'Lloyd Aurion, master of the Eternal Sword, I grant my power to you. What is it you require?'_

Lloyd smiled to himself and took a deep breath. This was it.

'I want to re-unite the worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylverant with the Great Seed at its centre.'

_'As you wish. I will transport yourself and your companions to the seed.'_

Lloyd opened his mouth to reply but was startled as he felt his body being lurched upwards. A blinding white light encompassed him as his stomach lurched and he took a second to regain his balance as he landed, standing, on the dusty Sylverant dirt near the Triet desert.

_'I grant you my power to rekindle the Great Seed. Upon doing so, the world will be re-united.'_

Lloyd grinned. Something in side him knew what to do. Focusing for a moment, Lloyd released his violet wings behind him and kicked off the ground, soaring into the air. He held the surprisingly light sword in his two hands before him.

'Lloyd!'

The Eternal Swordsman turned his head quickly to see the shimmering white form of Colette drifting up to join him above the ground. A shining smile was emblazoned on her face as she hovered effortlessly on his left hand side, shoulders brushing against each other.

'Colette...'

'Let's do this together!'

The near 17 year old grabbed the handle of the sword with Lloyd, smiling a contagious smile that reflected on the boy's face.

'Right,' Lloyd replied as they both lifted the sword above their heads.

'WAIT!'

Lloyd and Colette hesitated, lowering the sword slowly as a small blue-clad figure bolted out behind a cliff-face. Genis sped towards his sister, shouting at her to stop. Raine turned to her brother and allowed him to mumble something in her ear, thrusting a small blue package into her hand. Raine nodded and smiled, turning to Yuan who was stood next to her and handing him the package, motioning up towards Lloyd and Colette.

Yuan nodded as he released his shimmering wings and began to ascend towards the two teens. Kratos followed, blue wings flowing magnificently behind him, murmuring something at his friend of 4000 years. Lloyd and Colette watched silently as the two Seraphs flew slowly towards them.

'Oh....COME OOOOOOOON!'

Both Seraphs turned, confused towards the floor, the confusion disappearing off Kratos's face immediately. Yuan was startled as a pink, red and orange blur collided forcefully with him, taking the blue package from his grasp.

'Too slow, old man!'

'Zelos?'

Lloyd raised an eyebrow as the Tethe'allan rose to be parralell to the two teenagers. He had a smirk on his face, unaware of the looks of confusion on the faces of the rest of the group.

'You did not tell them, Chosen?' Kratos mused, taking a quick glance back down at a disgruntled looking Yuan below.

'Tell them wha-.....oh,' Zelos's eyes widened in realisation as he placed the package-holding hand behind his head, 'Guess I didn't.'

Lloyd looked astonished as a smile emerged on Colette's face. She released the sword and hovered round behind Zelos, admiring his wings.

'Wow, they're beautiful!' She clasped her hands together and returned to Lloyd's side.

'Wait... since when, Zelos, have you been an angel?' Lloyd asked, exasperated.

'He was given a Cruxis Crystal,' Kratos answered as Yuan rose, disgruntled, to his side, 'Given the failure for Colette to complete the Journey of Regeneration, Yggdrasill felt the need to activate Zelos's Crystal. He was in regular contact with Cruxis, myself especially. Yggdrasill wanted to keep him close, although it would seem that Zelos's loyalties lay with you.'

Lloyd scrunched up his face in confusion, only jolted back to reality by the blue package that was thrust into his hands by the red-head Chosen.

'Here y'are, bud!'

Lloyd turned the package over in his hands before tearing away the cover. A familiar oak-carved pipe fell into his cold hands. Lloyd ran his fingers over the sharp edge and glanced down at Genis. The half elf had stuffed his hands in his pockets and was staring intently at his feet.

'He said he wanted it to be placed by the tree,' Yuan responded to the frown on Lloyd's face, causing the frown to disappear and the teenager to respond with a nod. Lloyd feld Colette grab the sword once more and motion for it to be lifted over their heads. Kratos, Yuan and Zelos gave the pair some space as Lloyd closed his eyes and tried to feel Origin's power flow through him once more.

_'I'm doing this for everyone, Genis,'_ he thought to himself, _'not just for me.'_

Lloyd bit his lip and opened his eyes as every ounce of energy he still contained was focused into the blade in his hands. He and Colette swung the sword downwards in the direction of the Great Seed and Lloyd cried out as the blinding white light encircled them, the form of a tree beginning to force itself from beneath the sandy dirt.

The Giant Kharlan Tree was finally growing once more.

**A/N Sorry for the little wait! Please review! Ooooh and I passed my driving test today, yay!**


	24. Mystery

Lloyd closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he felt the breeze blow his hair from his eyes. He clutched his crossed legs to his chest and placed his right thumb over his Exsphere protectively, trying to ignore the dull thud of a headache that had plagued him for the last few days. It seemed a miracle; the sun had come out spectacularly over the sky after the blinding light had diminished. The newly re-united worlds... Lloyd wondered how the citizens of the cities and towns had reacted. Had anyone noticed? He sighed to himself, dealing with the fact that it would be him and his group that would bear the burden of explaining.

Lloyd opened his eyes as he heard some soft footsteps behind him. He was aware that the rest of the group left him as he was sitting in front of the tree - it had been a good couple of hours since everything had settled. Turning his head slightly, the teen saw a small blue-clad half elf drawing circles uncomfortably in the sandy dirt.

'Do you want to sit?' Lloyd asked quietly, patting the ground beside him and turning back to the tree. He recieved no answer as he was joined by his friend, the two sitting comfortably in silence for a long moment until they both broke the silence at once.

'Lloyd, I-' 'You don't-'

Both boys recoiled and set their gazes firmly on the ground in front of them, stiffling laughs.

'Thanks for putting the pipes here by the tree.' Genis said slowly, face going serious once more.

'It's no problem, Genis. It was a good idea.'

'Hmm...' Genis readjusted how he was sat as the wind blew some of his hair into his eyes. The pair sat in silence for another minute or so before the young half-elf stood up from Lloyd's side.

'I'm gonna go and find Raine, Lloyd,' he said almost monotonously. Lloyd failed to look up from where he was sat. Instead he bit his lip and fixed his eyes firmly on the base of the tree. He nodded briskly, unaware of Genis's pained expression behind him. The half elf turned and headed off towards the Triet desert.

'I'm glad you are back, Lloyd,' Genis mumbled to himself after he was sure Lloyd would not hear him.

* * *

'Lloyd! You're back!'

The Eternal Swordsman smiled widely and he stepped into the Sage household that evening. The small house was inhabited by what seemed like everyone in the village. Presea and Regal were in deep conversation on one side of the room, Regal stirring the delicious smelling pot absent-mindedly as he spoke. Sheena was talking with what looked to be a few members of the Mizuho clan, obviously anticipating the unification of the worlds. A grinning Zelos was hovering behind her, unaware of the twitch above Sheena's eyes as he got to close to her. Lloyd scanned the room and spotted Raine in discussion with Phaidra and Frank, with Genis sipping from a drink in the corner.

'Lloyd?'

'Oh, Colette,' Lloyd jumped as Colette said his name once more, 'Sorry I completely spaced out.'

'Hehe, it's okay,' Colette clasped her hands together and began to bounce on the balls of her feet as she spoke. Lloyd lost what she was saying about half way through and scanned the room once more, '...and so Sheena got them all here and-'

'Sorry to cut you off, Colette,' Lloyd interrupted, 'but have you seen my dad?'

Colette smiled once more, causing a small pang of guilt to cut through Lloyd as she brushed off his rudeness, 'Kratos? He was out the back of the house with Yuan last time I saw him...'

'Thanks, Colette.' Lloyd put a hand on her shoulder as he passed her.

The teen pushed through the groups of people towards the open back door, lazily waving a greeting to Zelos as he did so. The closer he drew to the door he heard the deep voices of the two Seraphs from the other side, the familiar tone of his father speaking quietly but forcefully.

'...doesn't matter, Yuan.'

'Of course it does!' Lloyd raised his eyebrows slightly at the desperation in the blue-haired Seraph's plea, 'he'd never forgive you! Stop being such a martyr!'

'Hmmph.' Lloyd heard Yuan sigh loudly at Kratos's stiff reply.

'You never learn, do you?' Yuan continued, Lloyd beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable, 'You always think people are better off without you! That you are some kind of curse, a virus! Well I have news for you, bud, you aren't! How do you think he would feel if you went through with this? After all you both have been through?!'

'I have not been in his life for-'

'OK!' Yuan was shouting now, causing Lloyd to flick his eyes back over to the large group in the Sage household, it seemed none of them had noticed, 'OK, Kratos. Fine. Enough of Lloyd. What about me?' Yuan's voice lowered to a near whisper, Lloyd had to strain to catch the last sentence.

'Yuan...' Kratos mumbled, almost warningly, 'You don't need me.'

'You'd think that, wouldn't you?' Came the reply, 'Sometimes I wonder myself. What would I do? Would I be charged with consoling your son?'

Lloyd's eyes had widened as he placed his head back onto the wooden wall. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? It couldn't be...surely. No. Kratos wouldn't...what was he planning? Kratos wouldn't...

'You just don't think. I've known you for a stupid amount of time, yet sometimes you still astound me.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Yuan, I-'

'I've had enough, Kratos. Just do what you damn well please.'

Lloyd snapped out his trance a second as he heard Yuan scold Kratos. Sensing the half-elf was coming back into the house, Lloyd did what he had done so many times before, yet he was beyond caring.

He bolted.

* * *

'Lloyd? Lloyd, are you here?'

The teen looked up from his now-shimmering blades to the stairs leading to his room. His gaze fell back down to the floorboards he was sat on as the person who called his name ascended the stairs. Lloyd gritted his teeth and scrubbed his new blue sword with the soft cloth vigorously, pretending he didn't hear the call.

'Everything alright?'

Lloyd looked up through his drooping spikes at the purple-clad figure of his father stood at the top of the stairs. Kratos was holding a serious look, leaning slightly on the bannister of the stairs with his right hand.

'Yes, everything is fine,' Lloyd replied, flashing a fake smile. He had had a couple of hours to try and make sense of Yuan and Kratos's discussion earlier, despite not coming to a conclusion.

'Hmm...' Kratos mumbled something as Lloyd began to sheath his newly-shined swords, 'They look good.'

The teen smiled as he stood, fastening the belt tightly around his waist, 'Thanks. I'm gonna try and take care of these two.'

Lloyd's smile was returned as Kratos stepped back from the stairs, waving a lazy arm and so indicating that Lloyd should go first, 'Do you want to go and try them out properly?'

Kratos raised his eyebrows as Lloyd hesitated, the younger turning his head slightly as if to examine his father.

'Something wrong?' Kratos asked, recieving a shake of the head in reply.

'No. Sorry. I'm just a little tired. I'll just grab my boots and we can hit the woods.'

* * *

'You aren't trying.'

'I am trying!'

Lloyd wiped the back of his hand across his brow as he crouched, placing his other hand on the floor to steady himself. Kratos had been beating him easily, showing as much intensity as he had done that day in the Torrent forest. Lloyd furrowed his brow and cursed under his breath. He wouldn't be able to beat his father if he fought as he was now. Despite being younger, he still lacked a little speed. Pushing himself to his feet he readied himself again, holding one sword in front of him, one behind him.

'You have to focus,' Kratos instructed, adjusting the position of his gloves as he let Lloyd catch his breath, 'try to plan your advances before you do them. Only react spontaneously when you really have to, and only do it to defend yourself. An off-the-cuff attack will leave you wide open as you haven't planned it properly.'

Lloyd cursed as he twisted his feet across the surface dirt, transferring his weight to his left side. He would attack Kratos's right hand side, his backswing. That way he wouldn't be able to pick up any speed in his swing and hopefully not have much power in his attacks. Lloyd just hoped he could pin him to that side; he realised how wide open he would be if he let Kratos switch his stance.

Letting a grin twitch across his face, Lloyd sprung into action, almost catching Kratos off guard. He headed straigh at the Seaph, who stepped forwards, before planting his right foor firmly and flinging himself to the left. He turned his body sharply and brought Flamberge down swiflty in a vertical arc. Lloyd noticed Kratos's eyes widen quickly as he managed to twitch his right arm in a position to block the strike, both pairs of ears straining as the clash of metal rung out in the forest.

The impact sent both Lloyd and Kratos reeling backwards, off balance. Lloyd was the slower to react as Kratos leapt towards him, arms raised above his head. Lloyd cried out as he crossed his swords in front of him, bracing himself for the impact. Closing his eyes and bending his knees to negate the force, Lloyd took the blow. Again, however, he didn't react fast enough to get into a suitable position. He felt his ankles being pulled from underneath him as Kratos swept his leg laterally a few inches from the floor. All the air was lost from his lungs as he struck the floor painfully, dirt particles flying up around him as his cheek planted itself in the short grass.

Kratos sighed and turned, rolling his head round as if to stretch his neck, 'You've lost touch. I don't know if it is because you haven't yet recovered, but just because Yggdrasill has gone doesn't mean you are free to do as you please. No doubt there will be some major opposition to the new world and many people will be confused. I would go as far as to say you are in more immediate danger now than before.'

Lloyd sat himself up and brushed some of the dust off his clothes. He shot daggers into the back of his father's head, partly angry at his own failings and partly with annoyance at the way Kratos was talking to him. He didn't like being patronised.

'I'm sorry if I sound a little hard on you, especially after all you have been through recently, but I have to make sure you can look after yourself,' Kratos continued.

A look of realisation dawned on Lloyds face as he heard Kratos's voice repeat in his head.

_'...but I have to make sure you can look after yourself...'_

Why did he have to make sure? Lloyd was beginning to put it all together as memories of Yuan and Kratos's discussion at the Sage's came to mind.

_'Yuan...' Kratos mumbled, almost warningly, 'You don't need me.'_

_'You'd think that, wouldn't you?' Came the reply, 'Sometimes I wonder myself. What would I do? Would I be charged with consoling your son?'_

He was doing it.

Lloyd's first thought when he heard the conversation. His first suspicion. He had been right all along.

Kratos was going to leave him alone again.

How could he? He'd only been in Lloyd's life for about a year...not even that! Lloyd's only blood family! After all the two of them had been through, after all they had both sacrificed, Kratos was going to go. And he wasn't going to tell Lloyd.

At least he didn't think he would.

But where would he be going? Lloyd stood himself up and straightened up his jacket. Kratos was still talking about something that Lloyd wasn't listening too, his eyes vacant as his monotonous voice droned on.

'...you're idea was right, it just wasn't exercised properly. I can only teach you what you need, Lloyd. It's up to you to practise and refine your techniques so that-'

Lloyd didn't think before he acted. The frustration had boiled up within him as his hearing locked back on to Kratos's mumblings. Kratos thought he was weaker than before, that he couldn't look after himself. Or was this all a ploy to improve Lloyd's skills before he left him for good. Well Lloyd convinced himself he would not let that happen. He wanted answers. Enough of this mystery.

Springing forward in a fluid motion, Lloyd swung both swords horizontally, intentionally colliding with the steel longsword Kratos had been using. The Seraph stopped talking as the metal collided, swinging the older man over to one side. Lloyd was fastest to react this time, lifting a knee up and planting it firmly in his father's stomach. The breath left Kratos as he was flung to the floor behind him. He tried to stand but was stopped by a blue and red sword pointed directly at him from above.

**A/N Hmmmm.... not sure what I think of this chapter. Sorry it took so long**

**Please review!!!**


	25. Leaving

'What's this about, Lloyd?'

Kratos raised his eyebrows, watching intently, as Lloyd breathed heavily, swords still pointing downwards.

'Lloyd?'

The teen dropped his swords. Suddenly. They crashed to the floor, causing the Seraph to shut his eyes to avoid any of the dusty dirt particles getting in them. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Lloyd sitting himself down directly in front of him, holding his knees up by his elbows, legs crossed.

Kratos remained silent. His mind was whirring with possibilities and explanations. Had he done something wrong? Had Lloyd done something wrong? Had something bad happened?

'What are you up to?'

Kratos was jolted out of his thoughts by the stiff-sounding, low voice of his son. Trying his best to not look taken aback, Kratos turned his head slightly, firing a questioning look at the serious teen.

'What do you mean?' He replied, genuinely curious.

'Where are you planning on going?'

Kratos's face hardened as Lloyd's question-come-accusation materialised. He shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, despite the yell of 'Hey!' from below him. The Seraph picked up his sword and sheathed it smoothly.

'Did Yuan tell you?' Kratos asked firmly, back to Lloyd.

'No,' came the blunt reply, 'I heard the back end of your conversation with him at the Sage's though.'

Kratos sighed at his son's stubborness, 'This is not a conversation I wish to have right now, Lloyd. I'll discuss it with you some-'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Lloyd had joined his father in standing, leaving his swords still laid out on the ground, 'I just want to know why…'

'I said I was going to discuss it with you, now if you're quite finished…' Kratos took steps to leave the clearing, back still to Lloyd.

'You're hopeless, Kratos, you know that?'

Kratos stopped abruptly as Lloyd used his name to address him, ignoring the pang of hurt that struck him from within as it had done every previous time Lloyd had called him that. Looking back over his shoulder slightly, the Seraph saw Lloyd's clenched fists by his sides and his face red with frustration.

'Look,' he turned back, holding his hands out in front of him, 'I'll explain it to you, but I was going to come and talk to you tonight.'

'Hmm,' Lloyd mumbled back, almost disbelievingly. He folded his arms in front of him, face etched with a stubborn look.

'Derris-Kharlan…' Kratos started, eyes shifting back to the ground as he considered how to phrase what he was about to say, 'still contains a vast mana source, not to mention a huge supply of Exspheres. As a surviving member of Cruxis, it is my job…no, my duty, to ensure this power does not fall into the wrong hands.'

'Right…' Lloyd followed, 'and that concerns you leaving, how? Surely you can just come back, right?'

'It's not that easy,' Kratos's face strained, almost bracing himself for an adverse reaction from his son, 'The comet is likely to fall out of orbit. Meaning that I need to get up there soon, or it may be too late. The…angels on the comet are also relying on me. Despite their meaningless existence, I think you'll agree, their lives still have value.'

'Fall out of orbit…' Lloyd repeated, face changing as the sudden realisation dawned upon him, 'So you'll be gone. For good?'

Kratos didn't reply. He just stood in silence, unable to break the uncomfortable and, for Kratos, near heartbreaking silence that then engulfed the pair.

'I'm sorry, Lloyd,' was all Kratos could properly muster in reply, 'but it has to be done, and I cannot force Yuan to go in my place. I'm going to need your help, also, to get up to the comet.'

'I'm still going to persist that you're hopeless.'

Kratos raised his eyebrows as Lloyd stood before him, face set seriously and voice steady.

'I will help you,' Lloyd replied strongly, 'but not until I find a way for you to come back. There is no way I am going to let you go. No way in hell. Sorry, Dad, but I just can't do it. You mean to much to me now.'

The teen crouched and picked his swords up from the ground, wiping the sides of them on his black trousers and sheathing them, before turning and heading back towards Iselia.

Kratos stood in silence for a long moment.

He then ran a hand back through his hair, disguising the brief wipe across his eyes with the back of his hand, and walked in the opposite direction, face beginning to split into a bemused smile.


	26. Fin

**A/N Well.....This is it! The last chapter! After a good 4 months, this fic is nearing its conclusion, and 26 is quite a good number of chapters... *sniff* BTW, you'll have to excuse the whole 'godfather' thing, I know the religion doesn't fit, but I'm just using it as a plot device! Please excuse it! Also, sorry if I get the mechanics of the Eternal Sword wrong!**

**Decided to go the whole hog with this one, by far the longest chapter yet! I apologise if things are too cheesy/things go out of character. I have done my best. ****J**

**Songfic alert! The song is 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out' by Oasis, and I was listening to it as I wrote this. It's such a beautiful song, if you haven't heard it (I know Oasis aren't huge in America...) then please do youtube it or something! =]**

**So, without further ado, I'm going to round of this story in the best way possible. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I especially do not own 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out'. That belongs to Oasis, Noel and Liam Gallagher et al.**

* * *

_...Hold Up..._

_...Hold On..._

_...Don't Be Scared..._

_...You'll Never Change What's Been and Gone..._

* * *

'I'm going tomorrow.'

Lloyd turned to look over his shoulder, his hair being swept back across his face by the wind. He was stood on a familiar cliff face, just outside Iselia. He had many childhood memories here.

Kratos came and stood next to him, both father and son looking out to the distance. The continent spanned before them, a glorious ice blue sea framing the emerald green pasture-land.

'Tomorrow?' Lloyd asked, a tint of pain in his voice.

'Does that suit you?'

'When will it ever suit me…?' Lloyd asked rhetorically, 'I still haven't thought of a way to bring you back.'

Kratos brought his hand up and placed it behind Lloyd's neck firmly, the only reassurance he could give. What could he say when his heart yearned for there to be a way just the same?

'Lloyd…' Kratos started, 'do remember that you are not alone. Even if I am not here, your mother and I are…we are always with you. Always.'

Lloyd noted the break in Kratos's voice and swallowed hard, attempting to resist the lump that had risen in his throat.

'And if you ever need to talk to anyone, go and see Yuan. He owes me one anyway,' Lloyd spotted the smile on Kratos's face out of the corner of his eye, 'He's your godfather, so you know.'

'What? Really?' Lloyd snapped his head round to the side, noticing the genuine wide smile of reminiscence that was etched upon his father's face. Lloyd was aware of the use of the term 'godfather' to describe a person's legal guardian in absence of one's parents. It was a practise common to past societies, although the origins of the term aren't known. Lloyd remembered all this, shockingly, from something Raine said in school one time. Apparently some parts of Sylverant were still using the term.

'Not that you need a guardian now, you are a grown man after all.'

'Not quite.'

'Heh…' Kratos squeezed Lloyd's neck reassuringly, 'When do you think your birthday is, Lloyd?'

'I don't know…' was the simple reply, 'We just used to take it as the day that I was found by the Human Ranch when I was 3. An 'anniversary' of sorts, I guess. Why?' he questioned eagerly, 'When is it?'

'So you think you're 17?' Kratos ignored Lloyd's questions for the moment, receiving a nod in reply, 'Well, you are, in fact, 18. A fully grown adult.'

Lloyd's gaze shot back round to stare at the horizon, 'Woah…I'm 18... When was it?'

'Do you remember when you first arrived in Flanoir?' Kratos asked, 'Do you remember speaking to me?'

'Oh!' Lloyd's memory snapped into place, 'I remember! You were on the outskirts of the city. Staring straight at the sky. You even asked me how I was, we thought it was strange that you were so friendly. You are telling me that was my 18th birthday?'

'Yes. I convinced Mithos that I had a lead concerning the location of the Renegades and so managed to talk my way out of Welgaia. I heard that your group was heading to Flanoir so tried to get their first, just so I could see you,' he paused, 'Turns out you came to speak to me. I wouldn't have missed seeing you on that day for the world.'

Lloyd laughed, almost uncomfortably, 'You still owe me a 'Happy Birthday'.'

'Heh,' Kratos enveloped Lloyd into a one-armed hug, 'Happy Birthday, Lloyd.'

* * *

…_May Your Smile…_

…_Shine On…_

…_Don't Be Scared…_

…_Your Destiny May Keep You Warm…_

* * *

Yuan hesitated, placing a hand on the rough bark of the large tree beside him.

He observed in silence for a couple of seconds. Lloyd was sat on the edge of a cliff-face near Iselia, feet swinging over the edge and figure almost silhouetted against the orange glow of dusk. As far as Yuan knew, he had been on this hillside all day. Yuan didn't blame him.

After all, his father was leaving him the next day. For good. Lloyd had a right to be a little distant.

Biting his lip, Yuan decided to step forward and get this over with. He felt obliged to talk with the boy. According to Kratos, Lloyd knew that Yuan was his godfather, so it was best that the older man extended the hand of friendship to the teen.

'It's getting late.'

Lloyd looked up over his shoulder, straight face not wavering as he recognised the owner of the voice. After a glance, Lloyd looked back into the distance, allowing Yuan to approach him.

'I know,' Lloyd shuffled where he was sat slightly before placing a hand out beside him, 'Want to sit?'

Yuan made a small noise in response and sat slowly down over the edge of the cliff-face next to Lloyd.

'I can't believe he's really going…'

Yuan turned his head to see Lloyd's gaze firmly fixed on the horizon, eyes squinting slightly at the dim light. His voice was no more than a whisper, perhaps not even addressing the half-elf at all. Yuan turned his head back around and stuffed his hands underneath his legs to keep him warm; the cool Iselia breeze was starting to get to him.

'Kratos is Kratos,' Yuan replied slowly, carefully choosing his words, 'To onlookers he may just appear to be sacrificing himself arbitrarily, completely irrationally. To those who have known him as long as I have, he is doing what he does for one sole reason.'

'Guilt?' Lloyd replied absent-mindedly.

Yuan let out a small laugh before shaking his head, 'No, not guilt. Just a rugged loyalty to those he cares about. It takes a lot to win over Kratos Aurion, to become one of his close friends. But if you get within his circle of trust, he would die a thousands deaths for you. Then a thousand more.'

'Mmmm…' Lloyd murmured in what Yuan assumed to be an agreement, 'I just wish he didn't have to. I wish there was another way. He doesn't deserve it.'

'I know you do,' Yuan let a smile fall upon his features, 'It's because you are like him. You care as much for him as he does for you. Therefore you fail to see the logic in his actions.'

'I guess you're right…'

'I know I'm right,' Yuan continued, 'You have grown up to be more like him than you realise, Lloyd, and that is by no means a fault. I only hope I can be as good a friend to you as your father was to me, for he certainly was and is the best friend a lout like me can ever hope for.'

'You aren't a lout!'

'…and that's your mother talking,' both Yuan and Lloyd shared a smile, 'Seriously, Lloyd, don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything. Hopefully the past is behind us now and I can fulfill my duty as godfather to you the best I can. I owe your father that much.'

'Thanks, Yuan,' Lloyd replied quietly, 'There is only one thing I could possibly need at this moment…,' Yuan raised an eyebrow, '…a way for Dad to be able to return from Derris-Kharlan.'

'Funny you should say that…'

* * *

…'_Cause All Of The Stars…_

…_Are Fading Away…_

…_Just Try Not To Worry…_

…_You'll See Them Some Day…_

…_Take What You Need…_

…_And Be On Your Way…_

* * *

The cold sent a shiver up Lloyd's spine. He knew it was late. He probably should have been sleeping, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

The wood from the balcony of Lloyd's house had become uncomfortable to sit on; the teen had to keep shifting to a slightly different sitting position every now and then. Not that he minded, he needed time to think.

For the fiftieth time that evening, Lloyd ran his finger around the sharp edge of the gleaming purple sword that lay beside him, supposedly the key to bringing his father back.

'…I need you to keep doing what you are.'

Lloyd looked up, frowning. He heard his father's voice from below him. It took a couple of seconds for Lloyd to realise that Kratos was talking to Noishe.

'I trust you to look after him,' Kratos's voice was just about a whisper. Lloyd heard Noishe's quiet whine in response, 'I…I just need to feel reassured, that's all. Perhaps it is because in my mind, Lloyd is still that little boy I used to carry on my shoulders. He was sensitive and fragile, like all little children are, and every waking thought coincided with keeping him and Anna safe. I remember the way he used to cry when it got dark, or the way he used to laugh when I tickled him in _just_ the right spot. He was my soul, drawing me out of the worry I felt every day, allowing me to smile once in a while, forgetting the constant danger that shadowed our existence. You were a part of that too, Noishe. You used to carry him on your back when Anna got tired and I was on lookout. You used to let him sleep beside you when it was cold. Above all, you have looked after him all these years when I was not here to do so. All I can do is thank you, old friend.'

Lloyd laid his head back against the wooden panelling of the wall and hugged his knees to his chest, eyes closed to prevent the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

…_And Stop Crying Your Heart Out…_

* * *

'It won't work.'

'Yuan thinks it will,' Lloyd's face was set straight and firm, every ounce of his being willing his voice not to waver. He had to be strong on this day.

'Lloyd…' Kratos looked sadly down at his son, who was holding his stubborn mask with skill.

'You have to trust me.'

'I do trust you!' Kratos insisted, waving a hand in front of him to emphasise his words, 'I just don't think that giving me the Eternal Sword when I go will be enough to bring me back. Not to mention how irresponsible it is.'

'I don't need the Sword anymore, not now the worlds are re-united. I don't want to have some kind of magical advantage over everyone else. It is that kind of inequality that breeds corruption and greed,' Kratos smiled sadly at his son's insistent, but logical arguments, 'You will be able to wield the sword, Origin honours you as a trustworthy human. After all, you were his seal for all that time. You never sought the power that he brought and you were willing to sacrifice your life so that others could put right the mistakes that Mithos made!'

'Please, Lloyd-'

'It's not going to hurt anyone if you take the sword. If anything, it will make me feel like I have done my absolute best to bring you back.'

'I do not wish to sow the seeds of false hope in you, Lloyd,' Kratos answered, 'I fear that by taking the sword, I will do just that. Mithos was blinded by hope and the insistence that he could bring Martel back to this world. I do not wish for your life to be focused solely on the possibility of my return.'

'Dad, I need this,' Lloyd replied, not willing to back down, 'and I am sure as hell not going to use my power to let you leave until I am positive you are willing to go along with this plan. I have spoken with Origin. He accepts you as one who can wield the sword, given you wear the Ring of the Pact. His powers will be yours to do as you see fit. Please, Dad. Please.'

* * *

…_Get Up…_

…_Come On…_

…_Why Are You Scared?…_

…_You'll Never Change What's Been And Gone…_

* * *

Raine watched quietly as Colette and the others said goodbye to Kratos Aurion for what appeared to be the last time.

He smiled as warm as smile as she had ever seen to all of them individually, taking time to wish them well and pass on any advice he had left to give.

Yuan was leant against the wall of her house, eyeing the group quietly, face solemn. His eyes met Raine's every once in a while, not a muscle moving on the cobalt-haired man's face as the pain in his eyes told the story of four thousand years of friendship coming to an unforeseeable end.

* * *

…'_Cause All Of The Stars…_

…_Are Fading Away…_

…_Just Try Not To Worry…_

…_You'll See Them Some Day…_

…_Take What You Need…_

…_And Be On Your Way…_

…_And Stop Crying Your Heart Out…_

* * *

'Where's Lloyd?' Yuan asked quietly.

'He told me he would meet me at the Tree later. He said he wanted to get there first,' came Kratos's reply, his eyes vacant.

An uncomfortable silence swamped the pair before the human turned his back on Iselia and began to walk away from the village.

'It's time, Yuan.' Kratos said without turning around. He walked for a few more paces before releasing his wings and lifting off, only to rise a few feet before he noticed that Yuan was yet to move from where he was stood.

'Yuan?'

The Seraph turned and landed before his oldest friend once more, blue wings disappearing in a flash of white mana.

'You aren't coming.' Kratos mumbled. It wasn't a question. Yuan's look was glazed over, his white-grey eyes boring straight into Kratos's. Yuan opened his mouth to reply, before simply shaking his head slowly, unable to think of anything to say in that moment.

Kratos hesitated, heart pounding in his ears. He never considered this moment would ever come. Despite their differences and the obligatory distance that came with being enemies in recent times, Kratos still valued Yuan as his closest ever friend and one that would always be there. Yuan was ubiquitous with Kratos's life, an everlasting common denominator who was his link with reality in the warped life that he lived.

But for one of them to say goodbye to the other willingly? And have it planned? That was ridiculous.

Kratos had spent so much time thinking of Lloyd, and rightly so, that he forgot about his oldest friend in the process and had not considered what needed to be said.

'Look, Yuan,' Kratos placed his hands on the half-elf's shoulders, causing Yuan to flinch slightly before relaxing, 'I haven't prepared anything to say to you. I cannot rationalise the thought of you and I being separated fully. As far as I have always been concerned, you were always there. No matter what was going on, what things were said, what tasks we had both faced, you were always there. You helped me through he toughest times.'

'Kratos, don't-'

'We were fools, Yuan,' Kratos interrupted, 'We let Mithos get beyond the point of our powers. We needed the help of another to fix the mistakes we had made. However, despite how hard these long years have been, despite the problems we may have faced, we always got through it. Always. You and I were always a funny double-act. I remember how Mithos used to laugh at how different we were, how strange it was that we were so close,' Kratos laughed, 'but that was just it. We were close. Close enough so nothing needed to be said at times where other friends would need to voice their anxieties. To this day I value your friendship, your loyalty, and the company you have given me.'

'Please, Kratos,' Yuan noticed the shine in Kratos's eyes, sure fire proof that it wasn't just the half-elf who was close to spilling over with tears, 'You don't have to say anything, I…you don't want to be getting all mushy with me when you have a son to deal with,' Yuan pushed Kratos's hands off his shoulders with a quick laugh. 'Now…get out of here.'

Kratos paused before nodding. The two stood in a mutual silence for a long moment. Kratos was about to turn and go just as Yuan grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. It only lasted a second, both friends sharing a silent goodbye, before Yuan released the human. Kratos smiled sadly and turned to leave.

'I just have one more thing to say to you before I go, Yuan,' Kratos looked over his shoulder, 'Make sure you look after Raine.'

Yuan stood, shocked at Kratos's last comment, as the human released his wings and lifted off, heading towards the horizon and the Triet desert. Yuan watched until Kratos was out of sight, taking a moment to sigh and collect his thoughts before heading back into the village. He heard Raine's voice from the end of the street and felt his stomach flip and a shiver creep up his neck. Laughing quietly to himself, Yuan placed both hands behind his head as he ascended the steps to the Sage household.

'Bloody Aurion, he's always right about me…'

* * *

…'_Cause All Of The Stars…_

…_Are Fading Away…_

…_Just Try Not To Worry…_

…_You'll See Them Some Day…_

…_Take What You Need…_

…_And Be On Your Way…_

…_And Stop Crying Your Heart Out…_

* * *

It had taken Lloyd 17...no 18 years to realise, but sometimes it was easier to let someone else break a long silence.

He and Kratos walked along the edge of the hillside that surrounded the Great Tree. Lloyd had already walked this route a number of times already that morning, just waiting for his father to arrive.

Before he left for good.

They had been walking side by side for a number of minutes now, neither saying a word, before Kratos stopped dead.

'Lloyd, we haven't got much time,' Kratos said, face blank.

Lloyd turned over his shoulder to face his father, 'Why? What's the rush?' came the almost hurt reply.

Kratos grimaced sadly before looking directly up towards the sky, 'Derris-Kharlan will be falling out of orbit. Plus…I don't think it is best for us to prolong this process any longer.'

Lloyd sighed loudly and looked to his feet as Kratos stepped towards him.

'We probably both have things we wish to say, Lloyd,' Kratos placed his hands on Lloyd's shoulders, the younger still staring straight at his feet, 'and we will both regret it if we don't do this properly.'

'Properly?' Lloyd enquired, drawing his gaze from the floor, 'Do you know what the proper thing would be to do?'

'What?'

'To not go…'

Kratos scrunched up his nose as Lloyd's gaze dropped again. He had seldom seen Lloyd so…vulnerable, so raw. It scared him.

Doing what any father would do in that situation, Kratos strengthened his grip on Lloyd's shoulders before pulling him tightly into a hug, the younger dropping the gleaming purple sword from his hand. Lloyd didn't resist as Kratos put his arms around Lloyd's shoulders, resting his head on the brunette's.

'I can say nothing to make this easier, Lloyd,' Kratos mumbled as Lloyd listened silently, 'I can only hope you can forgive me for all that has happened to you and for me not being there when it mattered.'

Kratos felt Lloyd's hands grip the front of his shirt like they did at the Renegade base, 'Is…is there any thing you would like to know? Ask me anything.'

Lloyd remained silent for a second, before a small mumble was just about audible from the folds in Kratos's shirt, 'What was mom like?'

Kratos laughed out loud, 'I knew you would ask that. Hmmm… how to describe Anna…She was tall. Nearly as tall as me, in fact. Brown hair to her shoulders, slightly wavy, and dark, but shining, brown eyes. Above all, she had the most captivating smile you will ever see, a smile that I believe may have been passed onto you, in fact.'

Kratos paused, biting the inside of his lip, thinking of how to continue.

'She was bold, brassy and, dare I say it, confrontational. It's not surprising really, she was the only daughter with four brothers, she needed to learn how to take care of herself. However, beneath this spiky exterior was the most calm, caring and loving woman you could imagine. She was a wonderful person, a fantastic mother and the best thing that could possibly happen to me. I am just sorry she never got to see you grow up.'

The pair stood in silence again, Kratos's arms still tightly held around Lloyd's shoulders. Lloyd's grip tightened on his father's shirt.

'I think she did…'

'Hmmm?'

'I think she did see me grow up.'

'You are probably right, Lloyd,' Kratos smiled, 'Is there anything else you wish to know?'

'There is just one thing…' Lloyd started, 'What's my name?'

'Your name?'

'You know…my real name. I have to know who I am.'

Kratos sighed, 'You were born Lloyd Charles Aurion. Charles was my father's name. However, you have not grown up to be Lloyd Charles Aurion, you have grown up to be Lloyd Irving. It is possible that, should things have been different, Lloyd Charles Aurion may have grown up to be a slightly different person than Lloyd Irving. Who knows? Don't feel the need to remodel yourself just because you have found me, your name is your identity, don't try and be something you aren't.'

Kratos paused as he waited for a response.

'Where was I born?'

A small laughed escaped the Seraph once more at the almost childlike tone to Lloyd's voice, 'Flanoir. I know it seems strange, but yes you were born in Tethe'alla. Yuan had us hopping from one side to another. It was the only time I've ever been in Flanoir and it hasn't been snowing, remarkable really.'

Kratos felt Lloyd's shoulders twitch against his arms, turning into a continuous shake. The older man gripped tighter, re-adjusting his chin on his son's head.

'It fitted you to a tee, really. You truly are a remarkable person. Don't let anything stand before you in the future. Defend those you care about ruggedly, but find time to fulfill your own dreams and desires. Don't feel pressured to settle down into adulthood, for example. Despite what Yuan claims about you and either Sheena or Colette, I can't sit with that idea. If I can read you correctly, there is another girl.'

Lloyd nodded against Kratos's chest, smudging the small tear-soaked patches that had formed on his jacket.

'She reminds me of Anna,' Kratos mused, pulling Lloyd out of the sustained hug. He placed two hands either side of his son's face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Lloyd kept his eyes shut, 'Your life is your to mould. For so long I believed in fate and destiny, that our lives have been planned for us from the start and that some have it better than others for this very reason. However, you have taught me that no matter what odds are against you, everything has the potential to be changed, and it can sometimes only take one individual to do just that. I'm very proud of you, Lloyd.'

'Dad…' Lloyd croaked, opening his eyes slowly.

'Come on,' Kratos let his hands fall to the sides, 'Let's get this over with.'

* * *

…_We're All Of Us Stars…_

…_We're Fading Away…_

…_Just Try Not To Worry…_

…_You'll See Us Some Day…_

…_Take What You Need…_

…_And Be On Your Way…_

…_And Stop Crying Your Heart Out…_

* * *

Kratos squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Lloyd's mana flow with Origin's. He tightened the grip on the Eternal Sword, his gloved hand adjacent to the hand of his son. Every inch of him willed him to let go, to apologise and to pretend none of this happened.

He felt Lloyd's mana strengthen. He would be gone any second now. Kratos thought of Anna, her face swimming before his closed eyes. Her smile, her embrace and the feeling of…contentment that came with his perfect family. Kratos had convinced himself he was making the right decision.

Gripping tightly, Kratos felt a surge from the pit of his stomach as he felt himself being pulled violently away from the ground. In an instant, the simple contact of his hand next to his son's was broken, and Kratos felt as if a part of him was being left behind.

Soon enough, the hero of the Kharlan War had been separated fully from the presence of his son, purple sword in hand - the last hope of his return to the planet he had graced for so long.

Kratos just smiled softly to himself.

'Don't die before I do, Lloyd…my son.'

* * *

…_Stop Crying Your Heart Out…_

* * *

**A/N Well… there it is! It could probably have been better, but I tried my best. I'm so sad to see this story finish! I have had a whale of a time writing it. I do have an epilogue to it too, but I'm not sure if I should post it. Please let me know your opinions. **

**I have 3 options really, 1) post it as an extra chapter or 2) upload it as a separate 'story', so that those who don't want to read it don't have to or 3) Don't post it at all.**

**Anyways…let me know what you think and PLEASE give me a review for the story as a whole! It would make my day if most of those who have been following the story let me know what they think, even if you haven't reviewed it before, please do now! Also, feel free to check out the song - Stop Crying Your Heart Out - Oasis. It's one of my fave songs of all time!**

**I can finally get on with my other ToS story that is feeling neglected. Not to mention finish that Harry Potter story! **

**All I can really say is have a wonderful Christmas and thank you so much for reading! Please leave any feedback.**

**PinkPenguin18**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N Here's that Epilogue! Hope it's okay, I did a lot of description, but I want my version of the New world to be known (and seeing as I haven't played it/don't know any spoilers, it most certainly does NOT fit with Dawn on the New World)**

It had been a day short of 2 years.

A whole 2 years.

730 days.

And Lloyd still hadn't fully gotten over it.

It had been a shock at first. Despite Kratos not being there for most of his life, Lloyd still felt a part of his very being had been ripped away from him. His friends recognised how much it had hit him, and let him find his own way through it. He had fallen into a shell at first; a cold, vacant mirage of himself. The immediate weeks were spent dealing with the aftermath of the re-unification of the worlds. Lloyd spent much of his time playing down the title of hero that had been heralded upon him due to a mistimed joke from Zelos. Time passed and governers of each area were coming to terms with the changes, Mizuho had begun to move and the group began to disperse to all corners of the New world. Lloyd stayed at home with Noishe and Dirk for a couple of months, suited just to training with Noishe in the forest and ocassionally helping the people of Mizuho settle not far from Iselia.

After two months had gone by without Lloyd noticing, Yuan visited. Yuan was concerned with Lloyd not being involved in the New world and its development, annoyingly so, according to the Eternal Swordsman. However, despite all this, Lloyd conceded and the pair of them spent their time opening up a training academy in Meltokio.

Since then, Lloyd has resided in a small flat above the 'Aurion Academy' in Meltokio. Yuan still worked with the Renegades; they had a vital role in ensuring talks between the two joined worlds, especially between Meltokio and Palmacosta, continued and were peaceful. They had also been put in charge of the mass collection of all Exspheres. However, he regularly returned to the academy to help out or to take a few sessions. Most of Lloyd's students were either teenagers or young men, only one or two being over Lloyd's age. To Yuan's delight, a teenage elven girl who had come to Meltokio to study requested lessons on how to use a swallow blade, inducing vast amounts of enthusiasm from the ancient half-elf.

Yuan couldn't spend all his time at the academy and with the Renegades, however, for it was very much common knowledge that Yuan had been spending a lot of time with Raine over the past year or so. It had been an interesting few months, watching him trail after her continuously, shoving Genis away with one hand, and then venting his frustrations to Lloyd whenever they met. She gave in eventually, not long after the first anniversary of the re-unification of the worlds. Now they were nearly inseparable, despite the attempts by Genis to do just that.

Yuan commented on Genis's similarity to Mithos in this way. He would scowl, stamp his feet and go as far as to cook slightly poor food just so Yuan wouldn't spend time with his sister! Telling Lloyd of this similarity prompted frequent discussions of the Kharlan War between the pair, particularly focusing Kratos and any memories Yuan had of him.

Lloyd and Genis put aside their differences eventually. The young half elf was travelling with his sister and Colette, trying to preach a message of tolerance to all communities. When they weren't travelling, Genis was invaluable in helping Lloyd teach some of the young mages at the academy. He had grown taller over the two years and his voice had deepened. He was currently preparing to take up a place at the Sybak research academy to study History.

The rest of the group had practically become representatives for the towns they hail from. Regal, Sheena and Presea regularly represented Meltokio, Mizuho and the newly rebuilt Ozette and world summits and in meetings and negotiations. The whole group were easily recognisable by all as the 'heroes' that brought peace, and so that warranted a fair amount of power in political discussion. Zelos was living a normal life in Meltokio, surprisingly so. He had Seles moved to a house in the upper district of the city and was rarely seen in the public eye. In fact, he spent much of his time with Lloyd, helping with the academy and just staying away from politics in general. The whole situation had changed his attitude, but he was still the same happy-go-lucky ladies man, just minus the proverbial paparazzi.

For Lloyd, life was slowly moving on. Physical scars had healed and memories of the past were healing the wounds of the present. He was consistently reminded of what happened, what he had been through and...who he had lost. For the Eternal Swordsman, a normal, simple life suited him down to the ground. He had found a passion; passing on his skills to others. His friends were there for him, no doubt about it, but the distance that came with the New world meant that Lloyd saw some of the members of the group less and less. He didn't mind though, they were adults now, after all.

Things were beginning to look up for Lloyd. His academy had become prolific, he had squared everything out with Genis and had got to know Yuan very well indeed. What really was the moment that turned his life around, however, was when a small item shop opened over the road from the academy, on the busy streets of Meltokio. The owner of the shop? Chocolat. The one person Lloyd had not expected to see, but was delighted to.

It was the anniversary of the world re-unification, two years later. Lloyd and the group all arranged to meet by the Tree, a protected landmark by the Renegades, as they arranged they would do every year. They were scaling the large hillside beside the tree, Lloyd trailing at the back. Colette and Presea were walking at the front, Presea had aged quickly since Yuan changed her Exsphere, Lloyd noted. Behind them, Regal and Sheena were walking, with Yuan, Raine and Genis just behind them. Yuan had his arm around Raine's shoulders, a disgruntled looking Genis with his arms crossed was walking the other side of the Raine.

'...Lloyd, mate, are you listening?'

'Huh? Oh. Sorry, Zelos,' Lloyd replied to his friend, grinning, 'What did you say?'

Zelos sighed a mock smile, before winking, 'I was wondering if you fancied a little competition? I have spoken to my blonde-hunny and she says she is up for it, although the old man Yuan doesn't want to join in.'

Lloyd cocked his head, 'What sort of competition?'

'Well, I was thinking the three of us should have a gliding competition!' Zelos replied excitedly.

'A gliding competition?'

'A gliding competition!' Zelos strode over to where Lloyd was and placed an arm round his shoulder, using his other to point to the edge of the cliff they were heading towards, 'All we do is use one technique and fling outselves over the edge. The person who glides the furthers, without flying, wins.'

'...' Lloyd thought about it for a second, sensing the grin etched across Zelos's face, 'One technique?'

'Just one, yeah.'

'Hmmmm... I dunno.'

'Dunno, what? Don't be a spoil sport, Lloyd! What's the worst that could happen?'

'I'm just worried that you won't be able to take me beating you so thoroughly!' Lloyd replied, shaking Zelos's arm off his shoulder and running past the others towards Colette.

'Colette!' He shouted to the ex-Chosen, 'Are you competing?'

'Yup!' The girl replied, releasing her shining pink wings, 'Can I go first?'

Lloyd nodded as Zelos came up beside him, the pink-clad swordsman turning back to the others, 'Hey, Yuan!' he shouted, 'You sure you don't want to join in?'

Lloyd laughed out loud as Yuan just furrowed his brow menacingly in response.

'Okaaaaay...' Zelos turned back, 'Colette, you first!'

The young girl smiled as she took a step back for her run up. Picking up speed as best as she could, Colette leapt upwards into the air, held her arms out beside her and spun round, a trademark technique with her chakrams. She caught an upward gust of wind and held her arms out beside her as the glided out over the vast plains.

'Go now, Lloyd! Before she lands!'

Lloyd nodded and took up his position similar to where Colette started. He shifted his weight back onto his heels before sprinting towards the cliff. Around 5 metres from the cliff face, Lloyd flung himself forward onto his hands, bending his elbows to transfer his energy and sprung right over, somersaulting over back onto his feet. This gave him the extra spring he needed to lift off and spin around once, using the Light Spear technique he had tailored for two swords and mastered around a year ago. Catching the same upwards current as Colette, Lloyd released his violet wings at the top of the lift and held his hands out in front of him, cutting through the air as he followed Colette.

Zelos scowled at Lloyd's good start and prepared his own jump. The rest of the group watched on as Zelos used the Light Spear technique as Lloyd had to spring himself into the air, although not quite catching the upwards current.

'They are such children,' Raine mumbled to Yuan. The half elf watched on, an almost bored expression on his face, until something startled him.

His right eye twitched and he whipped his head round to the right hand side. Raine watched him quizzically as he took his arm down from her shoulders and walked slowly over to the right hand side of the cliff, scanning the lower area quickly.

Raine's concern for Yuan, however, was shortly forgotten as a yell of 'This isn't fair!' from Zelos brought her attention back to the three winged members of the group. Discontented with not reaching the same wind current as the others, Zelos seemed to be, according to his mana signature, preparing a spell. Raine couldn't quite tell which, however, she was having trouble reading his mana signature. Her suspicions were answered none too soon, however.

'Grave!'

In mid air, half a dozen rocks appeared below Lloyd and swarmed him. One struck the teen on the head, knocking him out and all of his muscles relaxed, sending him plummeting headfirst towards the floor, wings disappearing in a flurry of mana. Raine's eyes widened.

'Oh, shit-!'

Zelos changed his line and, followed by Colette, nose dived after Lloyd, wings beating rigorously behind him. It was no use, they were both too far behind Lloyd to reach him before he struck the floor.

'Yuan! Yuan, you have to help!' Raine shouted at the cobalt-haired half-elf over the cries of all the other onlookers. Sheena was hastily summoning Sylph and Genis, Regal and Presea had already begun to run down the less-steep sides of the cliff to reach the bottom.

Yuan's eyes were scanning the vast planes below the group. He could hear the cries of the others, but he didn't listen to them. His feeling was inexplainable, but...no, it couldn't be! Could it?

'Yuan!'

'THERE!' Yuan's hand pointed out viciously and followed a purple and blue blur from one end of the plains to the other, a gleaming smile forming across his face. He was right!

Raine cried out as the purple and blur blur collided with the red one that was Lloyd. It swooped upwards towards the cliffs on the other side of the plain. Raine felt Yuan grasp her arm quickly and sharply and noted his shining, excited eyes.

'HAHA!' The half elf laughed, 'I knew it!'

'R..Raine!' Genis scrambled back up to the top by his sister, 'Raine, I can feel...I can-'

'Me too, Genis,' she smiled and wrapped her arm around Yuan's waist, allowing Genis to lean over, his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, 'Me too.'

'Woah! Talk about good timing!' Zelos breathed a sigh of relief before wincing at the sharp slap that Colette placed on the back of his head in frustration.

'.....mmmmmmhmmmmm...' Lloyd was mumbling in the catcher's arms, his head lolling from side to side. Sure fire sign that he was coming round. The catcher landed on the cliff and placed Lloyd on the soft grass, allowing himself to sit beside the young man. His heartbeat was noisy in his ears and the sweat that had formed so very quickly was beginning to stick to his forehead. But he didn't mind so much. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flying figures of Colette, Zelos and Yuan coming his way, as well as the appearance of a few Rhieards on the far set of cliffs. He smiled, wiped a hand across his forehead and turned back towards the stirring Lloyd.

Lloyd sat up quickly, placing a hand on the back of his head where the rock had collided with it. His eyes vision was all blurry and he squinted at the person who was sat before him, trying to focus. The catcher smiled slightly, allowing the young man to focus on him.

'Wha...?' Lloyd continued to squint for a few moments, before his eyes widened and he almost jumped out of his skin with shock, 'WHAT?'

'Hello, Lloyd.'

* * *

**A/N :3 There you go! **

**I was gonna do more...but I didn't really fancy going OTT. Let me know what you think anyhow. I might edit it at some point...**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas all!**

**PinkPenguin18**


End file.
